


Presso troni di re incoronati

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Body Paint, Duty, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Hermaphrodites, Intrigue, Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, Jotun Biology, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Kilts, Kind of since we're talking about hermaphrodites, Kings & Queens, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki is mostly blue here, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Mythological Beasts, Other, Parent Frigga, Politics, Post Avengers Asgard, Requited Love, Shapeshifter Loki, Smart Thor, Thor Feels, Warning: Loki, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, again kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[vecchio titolo -> Doveri]<br/><i>«Thor, tu hai bisogno di una moglie.»</i><br/><i>«Io ho già una moglie» dice lui. «E un marito, e un fratello e un amico. E sei tu.» Copre la distanza che li separa, calmo ma implacabile. «Non ho bisogno di sconosciuti nel mio letto.»</i><br/>Doveri e desideri di due sovrani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doveri

**Author's Note:**

> Capitolo I scritto per la Sfida 6 della Staffetta in Piscina @piscinadiprompt, col prompt: orfano, Diplomazia.  
> Dopo tutto questo fluff torniamo alla politica ~~che voi non avete ancora letto perché la parte V è in lavorazione XD~~ e all'angst. Vi era mancato?

 

 **S** ono re, adesso, e ogni re ha bisogno di una regina. E' sempre stato così. Alleanze, discendenza, consiglio privato: dagli albori della storia ogni grande condottiero è stato affiancato da una grande compagna. Schematico in un modo che il dio del caos non può apprezzare, ma, come si dice a Midgard, squadra che vince non si cambia.

Loki sa che è solo questione di tempo. Sa che Thor non se ne rende conto ma che Asgard – nonostante l'incredibile elasticità che ha dimostrato finora – se l'aspetta.

Sa che le casate dei Nove Mondi educano le loro figlie e le agghindano come se fossero già sovrane, aspettando l'apertura dell' _asta_. E forse, alle feste, cercando di giocare sporco. (Bocconcini in mostra per ogni dove, a ronzare come mosche.)

Il solo pensiero gli fa digrignare i denti. Guarda Thor e dai suoi polmoni esce gelo che condensa. Pensa alle loro notti, e il pavimento ghiaccia sotto i suoi piedi, spaccandogli le suole. Immagina ciò che potrebbe dargli, lui e solo _lui_ , e vorrebbe urlare. Non è giusto.

Ma tace e resta calmo, perché Thor non è l'unico a esser maturato. I re hanno molto. A molto devono rinunciare, se vogliono mantenere gli impegni presi.

Pertanto sarà Loki figlio di Laufey a organizzare i loro matrimoni; Loki, a trovare la sposa giusta per il suo–e a preparare il letto nuziale. Non il loro, però. Mai il loro. (Il nido che ha scelto, imbottito e plasmato ora dopo ora, desiderio dopo desiderio, come un povero stupido Jötun in calore). Quelle vacche moriranno prima dimettercipiede–

 _Calmati_ , si dice, stringendosi il setto nasale fra due dita. _Questo non vi allontanerà._

Nessuno può superare tante difficoltà come hanno fatto Thor e lui, amarsi nonostante tutto, come loro, e lasciarsi separare da un ventre che cammina.

Deve assicurarsi che la sposa non sia troppo bella, però. Che non abbia un carattere troppo volitivo. Che non possieda magia e cultura elevate; meglio senza magia, sì. Che sia incapace di divertire il marito con frasi argute. E magari sterile...

Oh, Norne.

Loki chiude gli occhi. Prende un profondo respiro. Ha più disciplina di questa, si dice; ha saputo trionfare su momenti ben più drammatici, ha gestito Thor e Heimdall e Odino e persino un po' Frigga. Può farcela, perché deve farlo. Asgard non accetterebbe mai una regina Jötun, benché tolleri, incredibilmente, un _alleato_ Jötun.

E se non sono le sottigliezze a rovinargli sempre la vita...

 

 

 


	2. Desideri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Come potrebbe Thor volere una vita in cui non siano uniti?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All'inizio pensavo di lasciare _Doveri_ come storia a sé, poi mi sono resa conto che i tre pezzi seguenti mal si sarebbero retti da soli; ecco quindi un secondo capitolo :)  
>  E torna Thor il poeta! Il primo verso viene dal sonetto shakespeariano XLIII, il secondo dal sonetto XLVII. La shot ha fatto uso anche del prompt orfano: Diplomazia [piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com]  
>  **[edit 2/3/14]**

 

Quando lo scopre, Thor ha un momento di profonda incredulità. Dev'esserci un'altra spiegazione.

Poi le dissonanze e la cautela che circondano Loki fugano ogni dubbio. Lo conosce troppo bene per illudersi: è tutto vero, dolci culle delle Norne. Quindi, senza perdere tempo, passa al contrattacco.

Non lo affronta perché sarebbe inutile. Al suo testardo, masochista amore preferisce dimostrare ciò che vuole dal futuro (e possono avere) coi fatti; crede di avere l'idea giusta. Alla prima grande festa del regno invita a rallegrare la sua tavola i sovrani di Alfheim, il vecchio amico Freyr e sua moglie Gerð che, guarda caso, è una – _uno_ – Jötun. Tiene il tutto discreto per evitare defezioni verso le tundre di Jötunheim, e con inatteso successo.

Il popolo conviene all'annuncio, il Bifröst si apre. Il regno è uno splendore.

Loki lo guarda come se volesse avvelenargli il corno del sidro, poi sorride a cattiva sorte. Thor finge di non capire. Il messaggio arriverà.

Al brindisi dell'ultimo banchetto, dal momento che il Padretutto manca di regina e Frigga si sente indisposta, aprono le danze gli ospiti.

«Musica!»

Sono una coppia armoniosa. Freyr è spiritoso, sensuale, un incontro di liuto e spada. Gerð figlia di Gymir, la più bella di tutte le _fanciulle_ , è sinuosa, morbida e androgina; vestita di sete argentate, una corona di vischio nei capelli, danza col tintinnio del ghiaccio nei piedi. A tratti la sua somiglianza con Loki è fonte di confusione. La vista di suo figlio Fjolnir, boschi nella trama dello spirito e neve sulla pelle, d'impazienza.

Asgard trattiene il fiato. Thor osserva e sogna.

E complotta.

 

Poi le celebrazioni sono concluse e la città è immobile, ubriaca di gioia ed opulenza. Gli stranieri sono partiti, i lumi spenti sulle tavole vuote; Thor siede sul suo trono in compagnia di Huginn, osservando il deserto della sala al riverbero delle fiaccole. E' una luce tremula, intima come solo il crepuscolo sa essere. (E così un desiderio vero.)

Vorrebbe che il suo amore gli fosse accanto. Ma dovranno ancora farsi guerra prima di trovarsi in pace, è evidente.

Con un sospiro, Thor chiude il libro intorno a un dito e rilassa il capo contro lo schienale, orecchie piene di voci lontane.

 _Più gli occhi serro e più gli occhi vedono,_ pensa – parole che non può recitare. _"Quando dormo, nel sonno guardan te... che con l'ombra l'ombre fai lucenti. Notte è ogni giorno finché non ti vedo, la notte è luce se in sogno ti svela"_...

Mentre la spina di cuoio del volume scricchiola, un altro verso affiora alla mente.

_"Dei pensieri più in là non puoi fuggire e sempre io son con loro, e loro con te."_

Sorride, mesto. Loki, catena e consolazione. L'unico che lo capisca veramente, benché non sempre accetti quel che scopre. Come potrebbe Thor volere una vita in cui non siano uniti?

L'ha pensato da qualche istante e il fulcro dei suoi desideri compare. Subito il suo umore si risolleva – e se non è uno sciocco per questo.

«Eccoti qui» dice, sorridendo.

«Eccomi qui.»

Non sembra sul piede di guerra.

«Stanco?» Thor posa il libro sulla seduta e sposta Huginn sul bracciolo destro del trono, indicando lo spazio libero. «Vieni.»

Loki cerca di scrutarlo in volto senza farsene accorgere; lo raggiunge con passo sicuro e siede. Thor gli circonda subito il fondoschiena, spostandolo più vicino, e gli afferra possessivamente una coscia con la scusa di riposare il gomito.

Loki esita, rigido. Poi, pian piano, si rilassa. Si gira verso di lui e accavalla una gamba alla sua.

Restano così, spalla contro spalla, ascoltandosi vivere a vicenda finché Thor non mormora che è stata una settimana intensa.

«Non avrei saputo dirlo _meglio_.» Dita che tamburellano su un ginocchio ossuto. «Preferirei che mi avvisassi prima di ospiti così importanti. Potrei avere impegni improrogabili a Jötunheim. E i corteggi chiacchierano d'impreparazione.»

«Il solito vanitoso.»

Il solito evasivo.

Thor si mette comodo. In lontananza si sente uno zampillo di fontane.

«Gerð è magnifica, vero?»

«Se ti piace definirlo così.»

La corrente di livore è palpabile.

«E Freyr è sempre in forma.»

«Dovresti dormire, sai» fa Loki, asciutto. «Digerire tutto quello che hai inalato. Toglierti gente strana dalla testa.»

Thor scoppia a ridere e lo stringe un po' più forte.

«E' peculiare che venga da te, quest'osservazione. Sai, mi ha detto un uccellino» sull'altro bracciolo Huginn gracchia una risata malefica, agitando le ali «che hai fatto visita ai cugini reali di Vanaheim.»

E' solo grazie a secoli di pratica che sente Loki irrigidirsi.

Continua, discorsivo. «Sulle prime ho pensato: accidenti, è bello che il mio amato abbia ancora voglia di curare la nostra diplomazia. Le Norne sanno che io non ho troppo stomaco per quella disciplina. Poi però l'uccellino ha aggiunto che c'erano stati discorsi di doti... e doni ufficiosi alla primogenita di Linden. La cosa, potrai capire, mi ha insospettito un po'.»

«Thor...»

«Mi sono chiesto: perché mai Loki dovrebbe corteggiare una principessa nubile, visto che non abbiamo principi da far coniugare e possiede già me?»

«Thor» fa lui, più a disagio.

«Poi ho scoperto che c'era stata addirittura una proposta, e che si estendeva anche alla sorella _gemella_.»

Loki lo fissa, tirato in volto. Luce della comprensione negli occhi. «E' per _questo_ che hai fatto venire qui quei due pagliacci?»

«Sono andato dai genitori, ho chiesto spiegazioni, detto che si trattava di un equivoco–»

«Ascolta...»

«E li ho cortesemente mandati a–»

«Dimmi che non l'hai fatto.»

«Perché? Sono stato impeccabile, pur avendo davanti gente che voleva raggirarmi. O esser raggirata. Ho parlato di una promessa–»

« _Ascolta._ » Loki sembra indeciso tra l'implorar perdono e lo strangolarlo. «Non puoi fare così. Questa è una faccenda seria, Thor – una faccenda politica, che tutti si aspettano di veder procedere secondo un certo copione.»

«Ah. E lo decidi tu, tale copione?»

Esita. «Sapendo che non sei portato...»

«Di' pure "propenso".»

«Le inclinazioni personali han poco a che fare con l'arte di governo.»

In un altro contesto, Thor riderebbe fino alle lacrime. _Oh, Loki, l'ironia ce l'ha davvero con te_. Invece si ripresenta il fantasma del primo sconcerto.

«Due sorelle?» dice, inarcando le sopracciglia. «Sul serio?»

«Le ha consigliate nostra madre» fa Loki, sulla difensiva.

«Nostra–» Non è possibile. «E' uno scherzo» geme, nascondendo la faccia in una mano e strofinando energicamente. «Non può essere d'accordo con questa cosa.»

Mentre si crede non visto, Loki ha il fegato di alzare gli occhi al soffitto. «No, Thor. Intendevo dire che ho intessuto con lei una conversazione del tutto innocente e portato il discorso sui migliori partiti in circolazione. Le figlie di Lindel erano nell'elenco. E ad attento esame, adatte.»

« _Innocente_. Guarda che ti conosce.»

«Avrà pensato che cercassi moglie per uno dei nostri vassalli.»

«Una principessa?»

Spallucce. «Perché no?»

«Piantala di sorridere così» lo avverte.

«Così come?»

«Come se stessimo parlando del tempo!» Thor si raddrizza su Hliðskjálf, mentre Loki lo fissa di sottecchi, immobile sul suo posatoio.

«Thor, tu hai bisogno di una moglie.»

«Ce l'ho già una moglie» dice lui. «E un marito, e un fratello e un amico. E sei tu.» Copre la distanza che li separa, calmo ma implacabile. «Non ho bisogno di sconosciuti nel mio letto.»

Gli occhi di Loki lampeggiano; in un baleno, cala un velo e Thor ha davanti uno Jötun.

«Io sono un gigante del ghiaccio» sibilano labbra azzurre, emettendo vapore gelido. «E il re di un regno che tuo padre e i suoi uomini hanno odiato per secoli. Lo vuoi capire? Va bene, se dobbiamo parlarne invece che sottintendere, parliamone.» Allarga le braccia. «Avanti, illustrami la strategia. Stupiscimi. E dovrà essere buona davvero per convincere tutti, perché qui non siamo ad Alfheim! Non pensare neppure per un istante che mi accetteranno sul tuo trono con gaudio e tripudio.»

«Lo faranno o resteranno senza famiglia reale» ribatte Thor. «Ascolta bene ciò che ti dico, amore mio: non ho intenzione di sposare una figlia di Lindel, né una figlia di Sól, né una figlia di questo, codesto o quell'altro. Io sposerò te o non sposerò nessuno.» Sorride, al confine tra la dolcezza e il colpo di grazia. «Questa non è un'altra incoronazione precoce. Ho ponderato, e so quel che faccio.»

Riceve una smorfia sarcastica.

«O non mi ami più?»

Loki impallidisce. «Questo mai.»

«Allora, forse non ci bastiamo?»

Lui chiude gli occhi, prende un respiro profondo e, per un attimo, tutta la pena che prova è palese. Blu sembra ancora più triste. «Tu mi basteresti fino al Ragnarök e oltre, stupido caprone. E' ad Asgard che non bastiamo.»

«Tutte idiozie.» Thor gli stringe la vita, forte. «Asgard è rimasta incantata da Gerð, Loki. E credi che non abbiano visto quel che volevo vedessero invitandola qui, ovvero che hanno già una persona così fra loro? Intelligente, diplomatica e pronta solo a–»

«Io non sono attraente come Gerð. Non sono–»

«Sei molto di più.» Gli carezza una guancia, di nuovo pallida. «E sei l'unico che non vuole capirlo.»

Un sospiro. «Thor, Asgard ha bisogno di una regina _come tua madre_. Anche con tutta la buona volontà, io non potrei–»

«Ormai ho deciso» afferma, baciandolo. «Prendere o lasciare.»

Mentre Loki storce la bocca, diviso fra rabbia e desiderio, Thor si alza ed esce. Con l'occhio di Huginn lo vede appoggiarsi allo schienale e stropicciarsi il viso, occhi lucidi, espressione testarda.

Poi preferisce non vedere altro.

 

 


	3. Estraniarsi è lasciarsi per metà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repetita iuvant, _dicevano gli antichissimi di Midgard. Ripetere le cose fa bene: sedimentano._  
>  Ma Loki non sembra l'unico intenzionato ad applicare il consiglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha un format a collage. Volevo sperimentare ~~e comunque è uscito così e cambiarlo è risultato al di sopra delle mie forze~~. Spero vi piaccia comunque. Anche se Thor e Loki non fanno altro che litigare.  
>  "Augusto cugino" è, se non ricordo male, il modo in cui si chiamavano fra loro i sovrani nei tempi andati ('800?). Non c'è fine alle presupposte parentele tra Loki e Thor *ride*  
>  **[edit 2/3/14]**

**I**

 

 **C** on quelle montagne selvagge e la neve perenne, Jotunheim sarebbe piaciuta ai suoi amici di un tempo. Thor vede – come se li avesse davanti – Stark, Rogers e Barton sfidare le discese, Banner perdersi a studiare ogni stranezza, lady Natasha scoprire segreti col semplice sguardo.

Ma il loro tempo è passato da così tanto che, a volte, i particolari dei loro visi sfumano; le loro voci si confondono nel suono bianco di una cascata. E lui è solo.

Gli amici che ancora possiede non hanno inclinazione per il freddo. E, altrove, le porte della camera reale sono chiuse in tributo alla più stupida delle ostinazioni. Sospira, guardandosi intorno: se non altro Utgarða è tranquilla. (Indifferente, nella sua derisione.)

Vorrebbe i Vendicatori al suo fianco. Riuscirebbero a complicare le cose fino a semplificarle, ne è sicuro.

 

 

**II**

 

La Sala dei Re è un ambiente lungo, spoglio, alto quasi come una montagna, e poco illuminato. Ha colonnati e pareti massicce prive di aperture, tranne che in fondo, dove un oculo proietta un fascio di luce sui supplicanti. Oggi è anche una caverna silenziosa, perché non si tengono udienze; il corpo di Loki traccia una curva indolente fra le guglie del trono.

Non dorme. Thor sa di esser stato notato nel momento in cui ha passato il grande arco.

Mentre si avvicina riflette, alla ricerca di una strategia che non finisca nel solito scontro a colpi di corna. Sovrano, diplomatico, Padretutto per nove mondi con successo, sì – ma ancora giovane, e alcune cose non smetteranno mai di risvegliare i suoi istinti peggiori. Il vero io di Thor è vento e tempesta: una tormenta costretta sotto una fragile patina di civiltà. Lui e Loki si somigliano molto più di quanto si creda.

E insieme, tuttavia, trovano l'equilibrio per forgiare un'altra via, lontano dalla violenza e dalla solitudine. E' per questo che Thor ha bisogno di Loki. E' per questo che Loki ha bisogno di Thor. Separati, tornerebbero ad autodistruggersi.

Si ferma vicino allo scranno, né davanti né a fianco. In riconoscimento al clima e alla tradizione del suo regno, Loki è Jötun e poco vestito: sopra il kjálta di pelliccia nera indossa solo due bracciali d'oro che gli serpeggiano fino alle spalle e un rubino, scuro come sangue al centro della fronte. Tutto il resto è magnifica pelle nuda.

Quando l'asta di Gungnir preme sul ghiaccio battuto, picchettando quella terra di mezzo, parte e si espande una ragnatela di crepe bianche. Loki solleva una palpebra.

«È così che sarà, d'ora in poi?» chiede Thor.

«Di che stai parlando?» La sua aria di perplessità è quasi convincente.

«Sto parlando delle tue porte.»

«Oh, quelle.»

«E del fatto che non mi cerchi più, né ti fai trovare quando ti cerco.»

Loki rotea due dita, vago, sollevandole appena dal bracciolo. «Sono un sovrano in cerca di moglie con tanti ospiti in casa, non posso dar l'impressione sbagliata ai possibili acquirenti. Il permafrost è piccolo e le bestie mormorano.» Sorride. «Dovreste saperlo meglio di me, Padretutto... considerata la fila che attende alle _vostre_ porte.»

Thor stringe i pugni. «Sto parlando sul serio.»

«Oh, ma anch'io.» Loki lo fissa, disinvolto. Questo è Linguadargento, la personalità meno apprezzabile di lui – e purtroppo una delle più ostinate. «Considerate la nuova discrezione delle mie sale un favore del re al suo gradito ospite, presto fidanzato.»

Thor piomba sul trono in due falcate.

Le sue mani si abbattono sui braccioli e ghermiscono gli intagli di ghiaccio, incrinandoli. Costretto a ritirare i gomiti, Loki tentenna, poi si irrigidisce e guarda nel vuoto.

«Tu puoi illuderti che questo piano avrà un seguito se ti ostini abbastanza. Ma non succederà, te lo assicuro. Ascoltami bene – _guardami_.»

Lentamente, Loki gira la testa. Il rosso dei suoi occhi è così intenso da sembrare nero. Pare pietra, ma Thor riesce a sentire il correre del suo cuore anche senza toccarlo.

«Te lo dico di nuovo: o tu o _nessun altro_. Resterò solo, se non mi sposi.»

«Non ti suona come un ricatto?» fa.

«E le tue porte chiuse, la tua freddezza non lo sono?»

«Forse non ti voglio più.»

«O forse non sei più un bugiardo abbastanza bravo.»

Thor aspetta, respiro affannoso. Nell'impeto del movimento, il mantello gli è scivolato oltre il fianco e gli ricade contro una coscia; scende contro il polpaccio sinistro di Loki, accumulandosi intorno alla sua caviglia, quasi attorcigliato. In un'altra situazione sarebbe divertente: nemmeno i suoi abiti possono fare a meno di lui. Per un attimo, quella caviglia tradisce. Trema, e Thor intravede una breccia.

«Allontanati.»

«Deciditi, una buona volta–»

«Ho già _deciso_.»

E uno strattone libera la stoffa del suo mantello, spingendolo bruscamente indietro. Thor si riprende subito, ma non torna all'attacco; si limita a fissare Loki attraverso palpebre socchiuse. Poi si passa una mano sulla faccia e recupera Gungnir.

«Perché devi fare così? Perché incaponirsi proprio su questo–su _questo_ –»

«Tu sei un sovrano che sta prendendo moglie, Thor. E anch'io.»

Oh, agli inferi tutto. Se continua così ne uscirà pazzo. Ha bisogno di un piano di sfondamento, adesso.

«Continua a sognare» sillaba, e se ne va in un bagliore d'oro.

 

 

**III**

 

 _Repetita iuvant_ , dicevano gli antichissimi di Midgard. Ripetere le cose fa bene: sedimentano. E Loki non ha mai dovuto applicare tanto quella prescrizione come con Thor, dall'infanzia alla maturità. Maturità...

Un barlume di sconsolata ironia deve trapelare, perché gli occhi di Thor mandano un lampo.

«Se vuoi parlare ancora di quello» dice, chino su alcune tavolette di pietra «puoi anche uscire. Sto riflettendo.»

Ha ha. «Su come sembrare più idiota?»

«Attento, Loki.»

Gli siede di fronte e accavalla le gambe. «E' la mia biblioteca. Ho diritto di passare qui il pomeriggio, se mi aggrada.»

«Ma non d'insultarmi ancora. Non avete udienze, _augusto cugino_?»

«Questa è la più importante, Padretutto.»

Thor lo fissa per tre attimi. Poi sbatte il volume sugli altri, lascia la scrivania e va a piazzarsi davanti a una finestra, tra due scaffali di ghiaccio – spalle rigide, fiato che sale in lunghi sbuffi. Loki non si nasconde che, in tutta quella deprecabile faccenda, rivedere episodi della sua vecchia impulsività è un piacere. Con le pellicce richieste dal clima di Jotunheim sembra un orso, pronto all'assalto; risveglia in Loki un istinto selvaggio di caccia, sangue e accoppiamenti.

Dev'esser stagione di cucciolate.

Loki stringe le dita sui braccioli della sedia. «E ho diritto di dire ciò che penso. Potremmo considerarla una trattativa privata?»

Thor si gira, lentamente. «Hai nuove proposte?»

«Se per proposte intendi "partiti"–»

« _No_.»

Loki alza le spalle, attingendo a secoli di finzione per apparire disinvolto. «Io elenco lo stesso... non si sa mai. Vediamo, c'è la nipote del–»

Thor torna e afferra a casaccio una pila di tavole. «Divertiti, perché sarà un monologo.»

«Dove vai?»

«Devo consultare questi, _maestà_. Dopodiché vi toglierò il disturbo di un ospite sgradito.»

«Non si possono portare fuori documenti antichi da questa sala» risponde Loki, in mancanza d'altro.

«Sono sicuro che farete un'eccezione. Ho bisogno di pensare mentre leggo, e qui tira un'aria che distrae.»

Loki sa riconoscere una battaglia persa. Inghiotte la risposta istintiva (e il desiderio di lasciar perdere tutto, una buona volta, riportare la pace e la passione con due sole parole – anzi, due mosse), si alza e lo guarda passare, vibrando d'energia repressa.

Thor raggiunge il cancello di ghiaccio ed esce, sbattendoselo dietro.

 

 

**IV**

 

Dai bastioni, l'arena cittadina è invitante: un ampio quadrato bianco punteggiato di combattenti, veterani o nuove promesse pronte alla sfida. Puro movimento, sangue che romba nelle orecchie. Il peso familiare di Mjölnir nel pugno. Nessun pensiero, solo istinto.

Eccetto per il fatto che è non è così semplice; Thor non è un guerriero qualunque, e quel campo è più un mattatoio che un luogo di civili confronti. Immaginare le conseguenze di una sua vittoria (o sconfitta, perché la distrazione è un nemico infido) in questi frangenti gli dà già il mal di testa.

Preferisce stare a guardare, quindi. Dando le spalle al parapetto, vi appoggia i gomiti e si crogiola al poco sole di Jotunheim. Ben presto i suoi pensieri precipitano in una spirale di pessimismo. Un altro giorno, nessun avanzamento, nessuna idea. I tempi cominciano a restringersi e sa di avvicinarsi al momento in cui, volente o nolente, dovrà tirare le somme sul proprio futuro.

Sono passi di una cadenza familiare a distrarlo.

_«_ Perché quella faccia _,_ sire _?»_

Gira il capo verso destra, sorpreso. «Tu qui?»

«In carne ed ossa» sorride Sif, coi capelli neri che ondeggiano sulle pellicce screziate della mantella. Dev'essere salita dal torrione nord. «Sono giunte voci di naufragio, e il bastoncino corto è toccato a me. Non dovresti venir qui senza di noi, comunque.»

Le va incontro, sentendosi risollevato. «Se ricordo bene» dice, abbracciandola «siete voi quattro a disdegnare i cimenti invernali.»

«Sappiamo bene qual è l'unico ghiacciaio sul quale ti piace _scivolare_ , Padretutto.» Sif arriccia il naso con un misto di orrore e divertimento. «Non saresti di grande compagnia neppure se ci mettessimo d'impegno.»

Thor accenna suo malgrado una risata. Occupano insieme il punto dove lui oziava da solo e restano contro il parapetto, attenzione puntata sugli allenamenti di ghiaccio e spada, finché Sif non sospira.

«Davvero, Thor, perché il muso lungo?»

«C'è da domandarlo?» risponde lui, muovendo un braccio in una poco caratteristica, sebbene giustificata mancanza di educazione.

Sif si sporge per vederlo meglio, giocherellando col medaglione che contiene una ciocca dei capelli di suo figlio.

«Stento a credere che tu non riesca a convincerlo. Ce l'hai sempre fatta... anche per le imprese più stupide.»

«Forse perché gli faceva comodo. E grazie per il sostegno. E' bello sapere che mi considerano tutti un idiota per volerlo sposare.»

«Non dire così, Thor» protesta lei. «Lo sai che non intendevo in quel senso!»

«Davvero?» Poi vede la sua faccia e lascia perdere con un altro cenno. «Ebbene, ognuno ha diritto alle proprie opinioni. Il problema è che c'è anche Loki, nel numero che mi considera un idiota.»

«Sciocchezze» dice Sif, esasperata. «Loki ti ama. E per favore non farmi sprecare altro fiato per difenderlo.»

«Lo so che mi ama. Il fatto è che non stima la mia intelligenza. Crede che parli per ideali.»

Su di loro scende il silenzio, interrotto soltanto da lontane grida d'incoraggiamento e dalle folate di vento che spazzano gli interstizi di Utgarða, spolverando nevischio vecchio nell'aria.

«Che cosa farai?» chiede Sif.

Thor sbuffa una nuvola di condensa. «Al momento ho una mezza idea di prenderlo, legarlo e riportarlo a casa appeso a Gungnir. Come un pentapalmo pronto allo spiedo.»

«Non credo sia una buona idea.»

«Perché? Rapire principesse per forgiare alleanze impossibili è una lunga e onorata tradizione, amica mia.»

Stavolta il ghigno c'è. «Ti consiglio di non farti sentire da lui. O da suo fratello.»

Sif gli appioppa una pacca sul braccio, a malapena percepibile attraverso le pellicce.

«Avanti, mio re. Se vuoi tornare ad Asgard, ti scorto io.»

 


	4. INTERLUDIO - Divergenza

 

Thor Odinson non è nato per vivere solo.

Espansivo, allegro, cerca la compagnia di anime affini con cui condividere la vita – cui donare il meglio di sé, e chiedere il consiglio che un principe non dovrebbe in realtà deferire ad alcuno – fin da quando era bambino. Stare con gli altri è una gioia, per lui. Sono i pochi amici sinceri che ha a costituire i pilastri della sua esistenza.

Doni di un'indole serena che neppure la politica ha saputo piegare.

Ma le cose cambiano, oh se cambiano. Nuovi amici trapassano, vecchi amici proseguono. Non è l'unico ad aver nuove responsabilità, oggi: i figli di Volstagg crescono e richiedono l'attenzione del padre, Hogun ha allievi da istruire, Fandral viaggia orgoglioso con Sif e il loro primo bambino. Sono divenuti adulti. Conclusi i tempi delle ragazzate.

E non si possono cercare nuovi legami in libertà con una corona sul capo.

Thor potrebbe sopportarlo di buona grazia, se il compagno di sempre fosse suo; se nel fiume infinito della storia avesse accanto – sentinella incrollabile intoccata dalla corrente – colui che racchiude tutto il suo passato e il suo futuro.

Ma Loki piega le promesse. Si ritrae.

Thor sospira, aspetta con pazienza.

 

Poi, suo malgrado, inizia a guardarsi intorno.

 


	5. Messaggi dal passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Indossa pelli di volpe bianca. Sorride, e suo malgrado Thor lo rivede in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo, con due bambini in braccio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui trovate riferimenti agli episodi V e VI della serie, le benedette shot che ho plottato da una vita e speravo tanto di concludere, ma ancora non riesco a finire. Per cui, due spiegazioni veloci in modo che il capitolo non sia privo di senso.  
> Nel mio headcanon, ~~lasciando perdere i fumetti Marvel~~ Thor, Loki e compagnia dei film sono le reincarnazioni dei Thor, Loki e compagnia mitologici; mi spiego così il fatto che abbiamo un Loki fratello di Thor e non di Odino, principe di Asgard senza figli mostruosi ecc. ecc. *handwave* Con "sonno delle Norne" intendo un esperimento magico che in _Presso fuochi di campo_ blocca Loki in una sorta di coma connesso alla coscienza delle Norne, permettendogli di vedere quel passato e lasciandogli intendere che il ciclo si sia ripetuto più di una volta. Vai con l'angst, le recriminazioni, il senso di colpa e la paura di finire con l'ammazzare di nuovo Thor più o meno direttamente; Loki ripete e fa vedere tutto a Thor, ma lui lo convince che non si ripeterà. Ora si tratta di verificare, muhaha.  
> [Járnsaxa](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jarnsaxa), secondo la mitologia, diede a Thor due figli ;>  
> [Kaunan](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaunan) è una runa - e mi riferisco alla sua grafia più antica.
> 
> **[edit 2/3/14]**

 

**I**

 

 **C** i sono i Guerrieri Due e Sif che lo fissano dall'ansa di un pilastro. Non ci sarebbe nulla di strano se lo guardassero storto – secoli di ragazzate, la _questione con Thor_ – ma l'atmosfera è diversa. Incerta. Ansiosa.

Loki corruga la fronte. Si fida del suo fiuto, per cui abbandona il suo seguito alla distesa dorata della piazza e raggiunge il colonnato che la racchiude, immerso nei riflessi di Asgard. Vedendolo arrivare, i tre si scambiano un'occhiata. I saluti che riceve sono un rimbombo del suo nome, un cenno del capo e un mezzo sorriso – l'unico spontaneo è Hallbjorn, il mostriciattolo rubicondo premuto contro il fianco di Sif: gli fa una boccaccia.

«Com'è andata ad Álfheim?» chiede Loki.

Sono appena tornati dal viaggio diplomatico. Il viaggio che avrebbero dovuto fare lui e Thor, soli.

«Bene» risponde Volstagg, gaio.

Loki lo scruta. «Thor è ancora là?»

«Sì» risponde Sif, impegnatissima ad aggiustare il peso del figlio. «Mi dispiace, Loki-Re, non troverai che tua madre su Hliðskjálf.»

«Oh.»

 _Vorrà dire che saluterò lei_ , vorrebbe aggiungere. Ma non vede Thor da un mese e quelli gli nascondono qualcosa, ne è sicuro. Nel rimuginarvi sopra la frase va persa.

«Gaaa» miagola il moccioso di Sif, preparandosi a un'urlata da piccolo Jötun.

Che le Norne se lo prendano. Con un ultimo sguardo sospettoso, Loki li saluta e prosegue.

 

 

 

**II**

 

Járnsaxa è alto, ceruleo e forte. Ha un profilo orgoglioso, con due _kaunan_ sinuose per corna; capelli neri raccolti in tiare di rame, sete Vanir al collo. E Thor non avrebbe mai pensato di incontrarlo qui, baluardo rassicurante in un mondo cosmopolita.

Lo riconosce subito, benché in questa vita non l'abbia mai visto. Segue il suo portamento elegante e riassapora il sonno delle Norne, con tutti i suoi "furono" e "forse saranno". Dov'è stato, per questi secoli?

Come hanno potuto – domanda colpevole – non incrociarsi prima?

Lo Jötun lo vede e s'avvicina per un inchino, attraversando la corte straniera. Indossa pelli di volpe bianca. Sorride, e suo malgrado Thor lo rivede in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo, con due bambini in braccio.

«Padretutto.»

Thor sente la trama del nuovo presente sfrangiarsi, curvando verso il vecchio destino.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prossimamente: Járnsaxa ha gambe infinite, Thor fissa e Loki rivede le sue priorità.


	6. Caso, sentimenti e loro derivazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki vs Járnsaxa, round 1 >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[edit 2/3/14]**

**I**

 

Non è grosso, come Jötun: lo supera a malapena di una spanna. Thor si chiede se sia considerato anomalo anche lui, fra la sua gente (e non sta pensando a Loki, Loki sempre più lontano, sempre più contrario). Di sicuro Járnsaxa ha belle proporzioni, con ossa sottili e muscoli poco pronunciati; il suo petto ha marchi così chiari da sembrare il più fine dei nielli.

E Thor deve smetterla di pensarci. Dannazione.

«...non credete, Padretutto?»

Torna alla realtà con un sussulto. «Cosa?»

Járnsaxa sorride, tra il divertito e il lusingato. «Sembra sia un giorno benedetto, questo.»

Alza il capo e guarda il cielo limpidissimo, bella gola che si arcua all'indietro.

 

Quella notte Thor lo sogna, e sogna di tenere Magni fra le braccia.

Se solo...

 

 

**II**

 

L'ha fatto. Non avrebbe dovuto, ma l'ha fatto: ha esteso il viaggio diplomatico di tre giorni, fino al solstizio d'estate. E il motivo è tutto tranne che la politica. Che sta succedendo?

( _Lo sai, lo sai._ )

«Sembrate assorto, Padretutto. Il cuore sacro della nostra biblioteca vi lascia insoddisfatto?»

Járnsaxa si china sul tavolo e scorre con lo sguardo le costole punzonate dei codici. I suoi occhi sono rosso garofano, più scuri della norma, e quando tornano su di lui sorridono.

«O forse vi spingono alla meditazione?»

Thor strappa lo sguardo al suo petto. Poi scuote la testa e si abbandona contro lo schienale dello scranno.

«Piuttosto, mi fan rimpiangere il sole sulla vostra bella arena» ride, perché non è capace di sentirti a disagio troppo a lungo. A meno che non ci sia di mezzo Loki. «Dovrò affidarmi alla tua esperienza, qui, amico mio.»

Se la familiarità urta Járnsaxa, è difficile dirlo.

 

 

**III**

 

Non passa molto tempo prima che Loki lo sappia, e ancora meno prima che faccia la sua comparsa.

Thor non è stupito della prima – il suo tormento ha sempre avuto occhi e orecchie dappertutto; della seconda, però, sì. E non sa se disperarsi dell'animosità che li separa, spingendolo a meravigliarsi, o sentirsi rincuorato dal fatto che Loki sia venuto a marcare il territorio. Se questo è quel che è venuto a fare.

Potrebbe esser lì per scoprire com'è il famoso Járnsaxa, gioiello d'eruzione di Álfheim.

O per far vedere il suo arcigno, caro, caro volto. Mentre viene maestosamente verso di loro Thor lo guarda, sentendo familiarità e passione salire come un fiume di rosso dolore.

 _Sposami_ , gli ha chiesto, ancora e ancora. Ordinato. Implorato.

E ora che inizia a credere sia impossibile, naturalmente, Loki decide di venire a intorbidare le acque.

Un mezzo sorriso fa breccia sulla bocca di Thor, incurante delle sue preoccupazioni.

 

 

**IV**

 

Il Primo Erudito dell'accademia di Ýdalir è slanciato e, sotto gli abiti reminiscenti di Jötunheim, mostra un portamento altezzoso. Oltre a parecchia pelle scoperta.

Quando Thor – riluttante – li presenta e inizia la conversazione, Járnsaxa sorride; titoli e convenevoli devono essere solo seccature per l'informale corte di Freyr. In quell'istante, incidentalmente, Loki nota pure che ha una bocca da puttana. Troppo piena e scura, con un sorriso invitante.

Lo fissa.

Thor ha un'aria colpevole. Qualcosa nel petto di Loki s'infiamma di rabbia e dolore.

«E' un onore conoscervi, Loki-Re. Ho sentito molto parlare di voi.»

«Ci mancherebbe altro.»

Può immaginare in quali termini. L'opposizione non muore quando il pretendente indossa la corona; se mai, si fa ancor più decisa a ostruire, complottare, scavare – e nel suo passato ce ne sono, di filoni interessanti.

La faccia di Járnsaxa è perfetta, non lascia trasparire nulla. Ma Loki ha visto abbastanza.

 _Piccolo arrivista_ , pensa, con l'alone dorato di Thor che gli scivola sotto la pelle. _Ti pentirai di esser rinato._

In quel momento tutto il resto, tutte le considerazioni e i piani di mesi svaniscono.

 

 

**V**

 

Loki è rigido e aguzzo come un ghiacciaio. Per un attimo Thor crede che passerà Járnsaxa da parte a parte; conosce quello sguardo: stanno danzando sul filo della lama.

Járnsaxa dal canto suo sembra calmo, ma è un cortigiano esperto. E subito dopo, infatti, la situazione comincia a precipitare.

«Non credo di averti mai visto a corte, _suddito_ » dice Loki.

Járnsaxa s'inchina.

«Maestà.» Le luci della sala baluginano sulla sua magnifica schiena e Thor non crede che la mossa sia casuale neanche per un attimo. «Questo perché non appartengo più alla corona di Jötunheim. Dal giorno della mia maturità, siedo alle tavole del colto Freyr.»

«Ah, capisco. Un'ancella di Gerð.»

I denti di Járnsaxa sono bianchissimi e aguzzi. «Mi lusingate, ma non sono così importante. Solo un umile erudito.»

 _E che erudito_ , pensa Thor. Non ha paura di Loki.

(Pessima idea.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella mitologia norrena Ýdalir è un luogo di Alfheim, ricordato dall'Edda poetica (XIII sec.) come sede della casa del dio Ullr. Qui la considero una città importante :)


	7. Strategia del dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ognuno all'attacco, a suo modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccole note:  
> \- Þrymheimr (in antico norreno "casa del tuono"), Glæsisvellir e la città-fortezza di Utgard erano luoghi importanti di Jötunheim, tutti ricordati dai testi antichi;  
> \- tigliegi, cetride e patronimico di Jarnsaxa sono inventati. Per l'ultimo ho cercato in lungo e in largo, ma la mitologia non lascia notizie sulla sua ascendenza;  
> \- nel mio headcanon, come si sarà capito, Jarnsaxa è nato quasi piccolo come Loki (è più alto) e possiede un po' di magia;  
> \- ...sì, mi piace dare a Gerð una voce un po' isterica XD  
> Va bene, vi lascio proseguire ~~alla seduzione di Thor. Haha, una rosa, Jarn? Really?~~
> 
> **[edit 2/3/14]**

 

**I**

 

« **M** editate _ancora_ » esclama Járnsaxa, scherzoso, quando lo trova sulla terrazza.

Thor è alla Biblioteca Sovrana. Seduto sul parapetto monumentale, un dito nel libro che dovrebbe leggere, si gode lo splendore degli alberi di tigliegio in fiore, i colossi maestosi del parco di Ýdalir. Tutto è bianco, verde e azzurro. Sereno.

Non si rende davvero conto di chi ha parlato finché Járnsaxa non continua.

«I poemi e i veterani vi cantavano uomo impetuoso. Ora invece vi scopro riflessivo. La vita è davvero generosa, con me.»

Torna in sé e si gira, sorpreso. Poi scuote la testa.

«I veterani mi ammirano anche troppo, per loro bontà» dice, mettendo definitivamente da parte il volume. «E i poemi – perdonami, ma son quasi tutte panzane.»

Il sorriso di Járnsaxa si allarga, e finiscono per ridere insieme.

«Ah, ora vi riconosco.» Si avvicina. «Refrattario al fronzolo. Amante delle cose terrene e delle forze selvagge.»

Appoggia un fianco alla balaustra di marmo Vanir, venato di viola, incrociando le braccia. Oggi non indossa volpe bianca: solo trasparenti sete color zafferano e monili in corallo – bracciali, collane, pettini per capelli; perle di tormalina occhieggiano alle sue caviglie. Davanti a tanto rosso Thor non può che ricordare un'altra gemma, un grande rubino, e alla fronte che spesso illumina nel grigiore di Jötunheim. La sua allegria si fa forzata.

«Forse un tempo, amico mio. Ma sono cambiato. I principi avventati ereditano troni oberati d'impegni.»

Járnsaxa annuisce, senza mai distogliere gli occhi da lui.

«Gerð-Regina se ne lamenta spesso.»

Scende il silenzio. La biblioteca è tranquilla; dal parco provengono voci di bambini.

«Qualcosa vi turba» osserva Járnsaxa, alla fine.

La sua sollecitudine è un piacere e un disagio.

«Riflettevo soltanto» dice Thor, riprendendo il libro in mano. A un suo cenno aggiunge: «Questioni noiose, te l'assicuro. Governo, leggi, diplomazia. Il destino. Il fatto che regno da molte, molte estati ma ancora non ho dato una regina al mio regno, né un erede alla mia casa.»

«Queste non mi sembrano cose noiose» afferma Járnsaxa, sorridendo. «Anzi, sarei felice di saperne di più.»

Poi sembra colto da un pensiero e, con le guance scure, volge lo sua attenzione ai tigliegi. La brezza porta fino alla terrazza un profumo dolcissimo, intenso come quello dei mughetti e dei fiori d'arancio.

Nonostante navighino un argomento infido, Thor si scopre curioso.

«Su Jötunheim i figli sono un bene prezioso» dice.

«Il più grande.»

«E tu non hai figli?»

«No» risponde Járnsaxa, malinconico, afferrando un petalo in volo e posandoselo sulla lingua. «Tra i Álfar non sono in molti ad esser attratti da queste lande gelate.» Mostra il braccio, marchi azzurri, pelle blu. «O pronti ad affrontarle.»

Poi sorride, incontrando gli occhi di Thor.

«Dicono invece che gli Aesir siano un popolo di guerrieri temerari, con un'inspiegabile amore per il ghiaccio.»

Una delle sue cosce infinite fa capolino fra i lembi della veste di seta ~~kjálta di volpe bianca~~. Thor deglutisce, distogliendo lo sguardo.

«È così. Forse avrai più fortuna, se visiterai Asgard.»

«Lo spero.»

E la voce di Járnsaxa, a scapito dei legittimi sospetti, è sincera.

 

 

**II**

 

È una sensazione familiare, risorta dal passato: il più profondo senso d'inadeguatezza; la certezza di venire per secondo agli occhi di tutti, ma soprattutto di Thor.

Risveglia in lui una rabbia che ha sete di sangue.

E un'altra cosa: la consapevolezza latente ma non dimenticata che mai Thor fa le cose a metà. Se prenderà qualcun altro al suo fianco, lo farà completamente, nel rispetto e nell'amore.

Loki ricorda allora la solitudine di un tempo – la perdita della fiducia e la dura strada percorsa per riconquistarla. Il silenzio di Thor.

L'attesa davanti a porte chiuse.

Cose che non vuole rivivere, e che non credeva possibile rischiare ancora. Eppure, con l'ostinazione perversa che avvelena il suo carattere, vi sta tornando. Se ne rende conto solo ora.

Loki spia Járnsaxa con occhi che vedono e arrivano ovunque; immagina di avvicinarlo e aprirgli quella bella gola con le unghie. Lo spruzzo del suo sangue blu sulle guance di Thor.

Stringe i pugni per fermarsi.

Non è più quel tipo di persona, si dice. Non lo è più.

 _Ma non te lo lascerò prendere, a qualunque costo_ , pensa. _Mi dispiace, ho cambiato idea_.

 

 

**III**

 

Thor ama profondamente il compagno della sua vita, ma le illusioni giovanili l'hanno abbandonato da tempo.

Loki resta Loki. E la gelosia sarà sempre il suo più feroce piacere.

A distanza di secoli, davanti alla prospettiva dell'abbandono, il veleno torna ad accumularsi: Thor lo avverte nelle sue parole, lo vede nei suoi occhi. Un disastro in avvicinamento, qualunque forma deciderà di assumere. Ma stavolta Thor non è impreparato. Se Loki ama ancora nutrire la propria rabbia per aspergerla sugli altri, si dimostra prevedibile; e quindi manipolabile. Se è manipolabile, può esser guidato nella direzione giusta.

 _Da mio padre non ho preso solo la forza del braccio_ , pensa Thor.

E' diverso da loro due, perché complottare non gli darà mai alcun piacere. Tuttavia, nella vita ha concluso abbastanza compromessi da accettar questo come inevitabile. Nient'altro che vittoria, su questo campo di battaglia. Non esiterà, né lascerà che la tenerezza lo tradisca.

(Ha già funzionato una volta.)

Forse Loki non aveva idea di cosa gli stesse facendo, cercando di mettere qualcuno fra loro – quanto Thor si sia sentito tradito, rifiutato, ridicolizzato.

Ora lo sa.

Thor guarda dentro di sé ed è tranquillo. Il suo cuore non è cambiato: vuole la stessa cosa di sempre.

Se tentenna... se talvolta si confonde... è perché ogni creatura vivente è fallace.

 

 

**IV**

 

_«Vi voglio, Thor.»_

_Infila le dita nelle pieghe della sua mantella e stringe la presa. Il punto d'equilibrio lo aiuta nel movimento: aggira lo scranno, solleva una gamba e gli si arrampica in braccio._

_Thor inspira con asprezza e alza le mani. Per un attimo, Járnsaxa crede che lo colpirà._

_Invece resta così, a bocca aperta, corpo che non sa cosa fare. Járnsaxa ne approfitta per circondargli il collo con le braccia e sedersi più in alto._

_Quello che sente_ non è _armatura._

_Thor gli afferra i fianchi e Járnsaxa ride, estatico, offrendo la bocca._

 

Járnsaxa Jønirson è stato fortunato, nella vita.

Nato minuscolo in un inverno durissimo, appena prima della guerra che avrebbe devastato Jötunheim, era destinato ad essere esposto; ma l'amore dei suoi genitori e la generosità del suo villaggio lo hanno salvato. Quel pugno di vecchi, consumati dal desiderio di nuove generazioni, lo ha curato, protetto, nutrito con la delicatezza che solo un infante debole e piccolo fra gli Jötnar può richiedere.

Bambino estremamente curioso, ha avuto nonni pazienti in contadini, pescatori, cacciatori – e in un cantastorie, in un veterano delle guerre durante le quali Borr Búrison ancora gattonava. È stato ben nutrito a pesceargento, muschi e leggende.

Sveglio, libero come un drago bianco.

E poi, quand'è stato il momento, i suoi hanno capito che vivere in un villaggio avrebbe finito per svilirlo. Hanno preso, fatto fagotto e l'han portato in ciò che restava delle grandi città – un atto di coraggioso sacrificio del quale sarà loro sempre grato.

Járnsaxa ha così avuto il privilegio di vedere Glæsisvellir, di vivere a lungo in Utgarð; di apprendere tutto quanto Thrymheimr poteva dargli. Ha conosciuto elfi poeti e discorso di magia con Vanir di furtivo passaggio.

Ha conosciuto Gerð, la prima mente in cui risuonasse il suo stesso desiderio di modernità. E infine, durante un'escursione spericolata, insieme a Gerð ha incontrato Freyr.

Járnsaxa era appena divenuto adulto quando loro due hanno deciso di unirsi. Gerð gli ha chiesto di andare con loro, e abbandonare il relitto che era la loro terra.

«Pensa alla vita, alla cultura di Álfheim» gli ha detto. «Prendi e porta anche i tuoi genitori, se vuoi. Non voglio farti sentire in colpa. Ma parti e vieni via con noi.»

Ha accettato. Anche se i suoi genitori non han voluto lasciare il mondo che scorre nel loro sangue e nelle loro ossa, è partito, con la nostalgia nel cuore.

Via, lontano dalla miseria che l'entusiasmo giovanile non poteva più smorzare.

La ricchezza opulenta di Álfheim l'ha stordito. E' un mondo di foreste verdi e praterie solcate da strade di pietra, caldo, colorato, accecante. Già allora tra le sue fronde stridevano uccelli variopinti, lungo i suoi viticci fiorivano infinite corolle. Aveva frutte succose per ogni dove e piante aromatiche in abbondanza. Branchi di animali pasciuti. Aveva città di palazzi altissimi, con botteghe, biblioteche, statue e monumenti, fiere chiassose. Un magnifico, eterno caleidoscopio.

La fatica del caldo costante è un piccolo prezzo da pagare per tutto questo, e mitigabile con la magia.

Non molto tempo dopo il loro arrivo, Járnsaxa ha ottenuto di entrare come apprendista all'accademia di Ýdalir, invidiata da tutti i mondi. La sua vita è stata molto diversa da quella di tanti suoi coetanei, dunque – di tanti vecchi e giovani di Jötunheim.

Abilità, perseveranza, ma anche tanta fortuna.

E questa, pensa, è la fortuna più grande di tutte: Thor Odinson, biondo e bello come il sole, che gli sorride parlando delle cose che Járnsaxa ama di più.

Abbastanza vicino da poter essere toccato. Preso, conquistato.

Járnsaxa non ha un carattere propenso al riso, perché la desolazione di Jötunheim gli è rimasta dentro. I suoi sorrisi son più diplomatici che sentiti; il suo cantato fascino è una facciata per l'ambiente capriccioso della corte. Ma con Thor... con Thor sente emergere un'allegria che non credeva gli appartenesse.

Járnsaxa ha conosciuto Odino, e avuto paura di lui. Suo figlio è diverso. E' tutto luminoso, tutto calore.

Anche ai prodromi di una tempesta.

Forse è davvero destino che Járnsaxa e Gerð siano regine insieme.

 

Ma Thor, come tutte le rose, non manca di spine. I difetti di un grand'uomo – dicono – sono grandi, e lui ne ha di notevoli. Innamorato, Járnsaxa fatica a vederli finché di essi non si rivela il più temibile.

Thor ha un'ombra che non segue le leggi del sole. È il principe di cui una volta nessuno sapeva, la fenice che ha incenerito Jötunheim per risorgerne e farla risorgere. Loki, figlio di Laufey, l'ultimo re. Colui che è cresciuto accanto a un altro scettro e ne ha assorbito tutta la pompa, ridando vita, quando nessuno se l'aspettava o lo desiderava, al trono dei suoi antenati.

Di Laufey ha i lineamenti, di Odino lo sguardo penetrante. È il re padrone del ghiaccio e del Seiðr.

E del cuore di Thor.

Loki è arrivato prima... Loki ha millenni di storia condivisa con lui.

 _Che importa?_ , si chiede Járnsaxa. _Lo sta umiliando. Lo ferisce deliberatamente. Rinuncia a lui._

Corruga la fronte, cercando di non pensare al modo in cui lo ha guardato trovandolo insieme a Thor. Al fatto che si sia presentato ad Álfheim senza preavviso.

_Non lo merita._

Osserva il figlio di Odino, che sorride con la tristezza negli occhi ma riesce ugualmente a vedere il suo desiderio; Thor, che non lo rifiuta.

Forse non è solo illusione. Forse c'è davvero speranza, e Járnsaxa decide di continuare.

 

«Non ti vedevo legger poesia dalla nascita di Fjolnir. Sei innamorato?»

Sotto l'arco che dà accesso alla sua biblioteca privata, accanto alla tenda di velluto verde, c'è Gerð-Regina. Indossa una tunica ambrata che vela i seni in crescita ma offre il ventre alla vista; dalla tiara d'argento scendono nei suoi capelli cascate di perle e topazi. E' bello e raffinato, come sempre. E Járnsaxa dovrebbe pensarlo al femminile, ora: dopotutto, questa è l'usanza della loro vecchia terra per chi è gravido.

«Devo preoccuparmi del tuo silenzio?» chiede Gerð con un sorriso beffardo, piedi che scivolano sul tappeto.

«Forse» gli risponde.

Si alza dal triclinio, s'inchina e, al suo gesto, riprende il suo posto e il suo libro. Gerð va alla gabbia degli uccelli.

«Quindi il nostro Járn è innamorato» canticchia. «E chi è il fortunato?»

«Non ho detto che lo sono–»

«Ma interessato?» fa Gerð, malizioso. «Arrapato?»

Járnsaxa si passa una mano sulla faccia, sentendosi scurire. «Vorrei che non foste così volgare...»

Un cetride azzurro gorgheggia.

«Oh, perdonami: _titillato_?»

Finisce per ridere. «Sì. Oh, sì.»

Gerð smette di carezzare una cresta gialla per voltarsi. «Inevitabile: è un uomo straordinario, e non lo dico perché è figlio di Odino e siede sull'Alto Trono.»

«Voi lo conoscete meglio di me.»

«Non saprei. L'ho visto più volte negli anni, certo, ma non abbiamo parlato a lungo. Sì, è bello. Sì, è forte e intelligente, anche se talvolta un po' ingenuo. E indossa bene la corona di suo padre. Credo che pochi non vorrebbero farselo» dice. Poi, dopo che hanno riso come ragazzine, il suo sorriso si smorza. «E che pochi ci siano riusciti. Nessun avventuriero, negli ultimi quattro secoli.»

Járnsaxa storce la bocca, sfogliando il suo codice a tempo perso. Gerð sembra allarmato.

«Tu... non stai facendo sul serio, vero?» chiede. «Sai quel che si dice di un suo possibile matrimonio?»

Járnsaxa annuisce. Gerð fa qualche passo verso gli scaffali, tocca una costola di cuoio rosso, una verde smeraldo.

«Io non so a che gioco stiano giocando, ma...» lo guarda dritto negli occhi, con un tintinnio di perline. «Il re di Jötunheim è potente, Jarn. _E possessivo_. Non sfidarlo.»

Lui finisce per deglutire. Ha la forza del desiderio dalla sua, ma è pur sempre un erudito, non un guerriero.

«Credo che sia troppo tardi.»

Gerð gira su se stesso, imprecando sottovoce. «Che hai fatto?»

«Non gli ho mancato di rispetto, ve lo giuro. Non sono un suicida. Ho solo mostrato interesse per l'uomo a cui sta cercando di trovare moglie da mesi.»

«Oh, Norne.»

«E Thor–»

Al nome, Gerð spalanca gli occhi. « _Thor_? Norne, aiutateci! Ti rendi conto–»

«Sono uno Jötun libero» fa Járnsaxa, un po' offeso da tutto quel melodramma. «E lui mi ha dato il perme–»

«Sei un pazzo» strilla la sua regina. «Vuoi _distruggerci_?»

«Calmatevi» implora, «pensate al bambino.»

«Stai dicendo che sono isterica?» soffia Gerð, puntandogli contro un dito. «Perché se anche fosse, avrei ottime ragioni.»

Járnsaxa alza le mani per placarlo, poi inarca le sopracciglia. «Dove andate?»

«A chiamare Freya, per amor di buonsenso!»

E Gerð svanisce, inghiottito dal palazzo buio.

Járnsaxa si riappoggia allo schienale, stringe la mascella e riprende a leggere, cercando di ignorare il vago senso d'inquietudine lasciatogli dal volto di Gerð, serio, col nome di Loki sulla bocca.

 

Si assopisce in biblioteca, quella sera. Gli scaffali hanno molte ali e molti piani, ricchi di nicchie; bastano un lume schermato e una coperta contro gli spifferi per sentirsi le uniche creature rimaste al mondo. Lì si può sempre trovare un po' di pace – e sperare in un incontro amoroso.

Non è Thor a raggiungerlo, tuttavia. Járnsaxa sta dormendo con la fronte sui polsi e le braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia, come faceva da apprendista, quando un fruscio lo disturba. Una veste femminile. Un profumo di gelsomino.

Il dorso di una mano bianca gli sfiora la guancia, poi scende sotto il mento, sollevandogli il capo con gentilezza. Járnsaxa riconoscerebbe quelle efelidi fra mille.

«Cosa ti affligge, mio carissimo amico?»

E quella voce, vellutata come foglie di salvia. Alza gli occhi sul volto limpido di Freya.

E' venuta davvero.

«Desidero Thor Odinson» mormora.

La dea inclina il capo. Una cascata di luce scorre giù per i suoi capelli, rame vivo e vibrante sotto i trafori di una lampada d'ottone.

«Per la tua regina? Per un'alleanza?»

Járnsaxa pensa a Gerð e ai giochi di potere della sua corte. «E per me stesso» confessa.

Il bel viso di Freya intristisce.

«Come temevo» dice, lasciando ricadere la mano fra le sete cangianti del vestito.

«Mi aiuterete?» chiede, girandosi sulla panca. «Voi conoscete bene Loki Laufeyson.»

«E l'allievo ha da molto superato la maestra.»

«Ve ne supplico...»

Freya lo guarda a lungo, in silenzio. Intorno a loro, la biblioteca è una caverna dalle profondità insondabili.

«Ti aiuterò» dice alla fine. «Come posso. Proprio perché lo conosco bene.»

Járnsaxa cerca di non sentire quel che non dice: _perché è già troppo tardi_.

 

L'equinozio passa senza che nessuno commenti il ritardo sul programma, però Thor non può restare oltre un quarto lunare – della luna più grande, purtroppo. I Nove Mondi chiamano, mentre Álfheim trattiene i suoi eruditi. E' una situazione incerta.

Per fortuna i mesi passano svelti: quando l'estate vira in autunno, da Asgard annunciano un'altra visita e il cuore di Járnsaxa si rianima, abbandonando progetti di espatrio. Thor sta cercando qualcosa, nella loro biblioteca; forse non solo libri. E lo avrà, oh se l'avrà.

Nonostante i propositi, tuttavia, non si vedono all'arrivo della delegazione. Gerð è molto vicino al parto: fremono i preparativi, abbondano gli impegni e i capricci. E' nel tardo pomeriggio che Thor richiede la sua assistenza in biblioteca, proprio quando Járnsaxa stava per scappare urlando. (A cercarlo.)

Entra, splendente in armatura leggera e manto scarlatto. La sala s'illumina.

Agli inferi la dignità. Járnsaxa gli va incontro quasi a balzi, bracciali e collane che tintinnano.

«E' bello riavervi qui.»

Thor gli stringe il polso nell'antico saluto, ricambiando il suo sorriso. La sua mano è caldissima.

«Il piacere è reciproco, amico mio.»

Poi si guardano, senza separarsi, e per un attimo l'aria è greve di aspettativa. Parole non dette. Una decisione dalle conseguenze inscrutabili.

Járnsaxa è il primo a ritrarsi. Si scosta i capelli dal viso, cercando di sistemarli intorno al collo, e fa cenno a Thor di seguirlo. Lo conduce al tavolo più grande della biblioteca, dove sono sistemati codici, rotoli di pergamena, vecchie mappe acquerellate e qualche lastra di marmo.

«Quando abbiamo avuto notizia del vostro ritorno, Padretutto, mi sono permesso di selezionare per voi documenti che rispondessero alle esigenze della vostra ricerca» dice, indicando la raccolta. «Spero non vi dispiaccia.»

 _Risparmierete tempo per altro_ , pensa, incontrando i suoi occhi.

Gli porge un volume senza neanche controllarlo.

Thor sorride, spontaneo, e si siede sullo scranno intarsiato di Freyr.

«Dispiacermi? Ti sono debitore!»

Come l'acqua liberata dalla morsa dell'inverno, a quella risata il corpo di Járnsaxa si risveglia. Non può produrre calore, ma le linfe crescono, sgorgano, chiamando vita; chiamando Thor. Lo vuole.

Lo vuole.

Lo guarda negli occhi, ignora quanto dice e protende una mano. «Venite con me» mormora.

Lui sembra perplesso. «Dove?»

«Nelle mie stanze.»

La mano che stava per raggiungere la sua si ferma; torna indietro.

«Vi ho aspettato col fiato sospeso, per tutti questi mesi» confessa Járnsaxa, abbandonando ogni prudenza. «Volevo disertare i miei doveri e scappare ad Asgard. Venire da voi.»

Thor distoglie lo sguardo. D'improvviso sembra riluttante. «Amico mio–»

«Solo amico?» Járnsaxa avanza, e sa di osare molto. «Io vorrei essere di più. Vorrei venerarvi ogni giorno, con tutto me stesso, per tutta la vita.» Lentamente, gli posa un palmo sulla spalla sinistra e scende fin quasi al polso. «Vedo solo voi, Thor. Voglio solo voi» sussurra, abbassandosi. «E vedo come voi mi guardate.»

Thor, che seguiva con ambiguità i suoi movimenti, s'irrigidisce.

Járnsaxa diviene cosciente del proprio cuore. Corsa folle, una stretta.

«O forse mi sbaglio?» dice, tirandosi indietro per chinare rispettosamente il capo. «Se è così vi chiedo perdono.»

Ciò che segue è poco più di un mormorio, riluttante e forse involontario.

«No, non sbagli.»

Non può che respirare e vivere quella confessione. La sua mano formicola.

Poi si muove. Tocca le incisioni che decorano le fibbie d'oro sulle spalle di Thor; infila le dita nelle pieghe della sua mantella e stringe la presa. Il punto d'equilibrio lo aiuta nel movimento: aggira la sedia, sollevando una gamba, e gli siede in braccio.

Thor inspira con asprezza e alza le mani. Per un attimo, Járnsaxa crede che lo colpirà.

Invece resta così, a bocca aperta, corpo che non sa cosa fare. Il suo respiro sa di idromele; la sua pelle di cuoio e grano. Járnsaxa approfitta dell'esitazione per circondargli il collo con le braccia e sedersi più in alto, stringendogli le cosce intorno alla vita (sia lodato Freyr col suo gusto per la comodità).

Quello che sente _non è_ armatura.

«Vi voglio, Thor» sussurra.

«J–»

È a disagio. Rigido, ma non nel punto giusto.

Non l'ha ancora buttato a terra, però. Járnsaxa si morde l'interno di un labbro, vibrando come la corda di un'arpa.

«Sono troppo audace, Alto Sovrano?»

I capelli gli scivolano oltre la spalla destra in una cascata nera e lucida. Sa di essere attraente. Sa di avere le qualità per conquistarlo. Le loro bocche potrebbero baciarsi, ora–

Ma Thor distoglie lo sguardo, rivolgendo le mani verso chissà cosa. «Non... necessariamente, ma–»

Járnsaxa gli tocca il viso, passa le dita nella sua barba.

«Allora, forse inopportuno?»

Il momento passa, e lui lo scruta con una calma che ha qualcosa d'inquietante. Járnsaxa curva la schiena, avvicinandosi, respirando la sua aria.

_Thor, Thor, Thor._

«Vi voglio con tutto me stesso. _Prendetemi_.»

Le cosce sotto le sue natiche sono roccia, e Járnsaxa non indossa niente sotto il kjálta. Basterebbe scostarlo un poco, aprirgli i calzoni. Si unirebbero lì, nel luogo che ama di più – veloce, intenso e bestiale. I libri non tradirebbero il loro segreto.

«Sono vostro.»

Abbassa il capo, abbassa una mano.

Thor gli affonda le dita nei fianchi e Járnsaxa ride, estatico, offrendo la bocca.

(Vorrebbe chiedergli quanto bene conosce il corpo Jötun – chiedergli di farlo godere sfruttando ogni più fine segreto della sua esperienza. Vorrebbe insegnargli quali sono le differenze di specie e quelle individuali, mostrandogli cosa gli piace di più e ricambiando con scrupolosità. Non si è portato a letto molti asgardiani. Ma Járnsaxa è un animale di corte, oltre che un poeta istupidito dalla passione: non alludi ai rivali mentre cerchi di sedurre l'oggetto del tuo amore. Soprattutto in questo caso.)

Ma prima che possa accadere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, nella biblioteca risuonano un'esclamazione e un tonfo.

Si voltano con un sussulto per vedere il primo consigliere di Freyr che cerca di fingersi ignorante di quanto ha visto. Accanto a lui, uno dei piccoli scaffali da consultazione è riverso in terra, circondato di volumi deformati.

 _Dannato_ , pensa Járnsaxa, preso fra due risentimenti.

Thor lo solleva di peso e si alza., spiccio

«Padretutto» dice Aslak, con ammirevole disinvoltura. «Il mio sovrano mi invia a domandare se gradireste unirvi alla gran caccia, prima di partire.»

«Sarà mio piacere, figlio di Gudrik.»

Avuta la risposta, Aslak non perde tempo a sparire. Non corre perché è un politico di lunga esperienza, e ha una dignità da salvare; ma di certo non se la prende comoda. Járnsaxa dubita che fosse venuto solo per quello – un primo consigliere non esegue commissioni da paggio. Comunque non può lamentarsi del suo giudizio: davanti a una scena come quella che hanno offerto lui e Thor, l'opzione migliore è levarsi dai piedi.

Si chiede piuttosto se e come userà quella conoscenza. Aslak è un intrigante. E Gerð, con le sue paure eccessive, è diventato peggio di un segugio. Potrebbe esser difficile trovare un'altra opportunità.

 _Maledizione_.

«Perdonatemi» dice, deluso e un po' scosso. «Credevo di aver chiuso tutte le porte.»

Thor accenna un gesto. Sembra rimuginare qualcosa, mentre impila l'uno sull'altro tre libri rilegati in pelle. Nonostante la sua praticità della corte, Járnsaxa non sa come procedere.

«Mi domandavo, Járnsaxa...»

Oh, non promette bene.

«Sì?»

«Gradiresti venire ufficialmente in visita ad Asgard? Credo che Gerð e Freyr non avrebbero alcuna obiezione.»

Per un attimo crede di aver sentito male.

Poi guarda Thor, che aspetta una risposta accanto al tavolo, e capisce di averlo sentito davvero. Gli si mozza il respiro, il calore di Álfheim soffonde il suo corpo.

Può significare una cosa sola.

Ci sono obblighi e impegni di cui occuparsi, forze contrarie alla sua inclinazione. Ma, con tutto il cuore, sì. Sì, vuole andare.

«Più di qualunque altra cosa.»

 


	8. INTERLUDIO - Politica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Non vorrai sostenere pubblicamente la cosa» sussurra Gerð, piegandosi con una mano sul ventre enorme. «Ufficializzarla? Sarebbe la rovina per lui e per noi!»  
> «Credevo che volessi bene a Járn.»  
> «È proprio per questo, _imbecille_!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[edit 2/3/14]**

 

 **F** reyr ha visto e vissuto parecchio, in fatto di passione.

Quando pensa ai suoi anni di gioventù con Freya capisce quali impulsi guidino le scelte di Odinson e Laufeyson; gusto del proibito, la familiarità di secoli vissuti insieme, e forse qualcosa di più, un vuoto che nessun altro può riempire. Ma avendo scelto Gerð come suo compagno di vita, alla fine, oggi considera le cose da un altro punto di vista. E cogliere sentore dei traguardi di Járnsaxa non può che destarlo dal torpore del suo pomeriggio libero.

Quello, e uno Jötun che pattuglia il Boudoir Celeste lanciando invettive.

Beata pace.

«Pazzo! E' uscito di testa, e solo per un bel fondoschiena!»

Freyr inarca le sopracciglia, alzando il calice dell'idromele per un brindisi d'apprezzamento. «Direi un po' più di un bel fondoschiena, amor mio.»

Il commento ottiene un attimo di silenzio, seguito da una smorfia.

«Va bene, d'accordo. Thor è il banchetto del Valhalla, e non ti perdonerò mai di non averlo convinto a entrare nel nostro letto» sbotta Gerð. Voltandosi urta una cascata ornamentale di vetro soffiato. Bolle e perline vanno a sbattere contro il separé di legno bianco, con uno scroscio che lui ignora. «Però è questo il punto: un boccone del genere lo assaggi una, due volte. Non cerchi di tenerlo per sempre in dispensa chiamando in casa i tarli.»

Freyr sa che non dovrebbe – a gravidanza avanzata, il suo compagno è sempre sensibile (oltre che un tantino pericoloso). Ma è più forte di lui: scoppia in una risata fragorosa, lasciando cadere il calice e ansimando fino alle lacrime.

Quando riemerge è esausto, riverso sul canapé.

«Finito?» fa Gerð, stizzito.

«Tu e le tue metafore da mercantessa...»

«Non c'è niente da ridere, _marito_. Tu non ti rendi conto in che guaio si sta cacciando Járn.»

«Io penso che sappia quel che fa. E penso che a Thor farà bene svezzarsi dal fratellino.»

Freyr allunga un braccio, carezzandogli la gamba dal polpaccio alla coscia, mossa che calma e distrae sempre. Se non può dormire, che almeno occupino il loro tempo in attività più piacevoli del discutere.

Gerð sbuffa, scuote la testa e riprende a camminare.

«Stiamo parlando di matrimonio. Járnsaxa non deve neanche provarci.»

«Non mi sembra una cattiva idea, sai» commenta Freyr, deluso. Gerð si gira a bocca aperta. «Soprattutto se Thor sembra già a metà strada. Confesso che il pensiero di vederlo unito per sempre a Loki mi dava qualche ansia, e me ne dà ancora.»

«Stai scherzando, spero.»

«Niente affatto» risponde, col suo sorriso più convincente.

«Non vorrai sostenere pubblicamente la cosa» sussurra Gerð, piegandosi con una mano sul ventre enorme. «Ufficializzarla? Sarebbe la rovina per lui e per noi!»

«Credevo che volessi bene a Járn.»

«È proprio per questo, _imbecille_!»

Freyr non se la prende. Resta sui suoi cuscini di velluto e stacca acini d'uva dal grappolo che troneggia sulla cornucopia d'oro del tavolino accanto, lanciandoseli in bocca.

«Thor ne sarà lusingato» dice, succhiando. «E noi avremo un caro amico nel suo letto. Politica, amore mio.»

Gerð incrocia le braccia. «Come si vede che non lo conosci bene.»

«E tu sì?» chiede Freyr, inarcando le sopracciglia.

«Non rinuncerà mai a Loki-Re. Basta un minimo di spirito d'osservazione.»

«E per caso l'hai applicato anche a Laufeyson? Sai, è sempre stato un piantagrane.»

«Sì» dice lui, stringendo le labbra. «Immagina allora cosa farà quando verrà a sapere quel che vuoi fare. Sarà già sulla strada della furia, dopo le imprudenze di Járnsaxa. Io non voglio rischiare. Álfheim perse già molto combattendo contro gli Aesir: non provocare Jötunheim ora.»

Freyr si risparmia di dover trovare una risposta che sia conciliante e al contempo ferma grazie all'arrivo di un paggio. E' la figlia minore di Aslak, boccoli di capelli biondi e vesti tutte in disordine; una delle ancelle più giovani della sua regina.

«Vostre maestà!» strilla, poi guarda Gerð a occhi sgranati. «Vostra maestà! Un _disastro_ –!»

Freyr si raddrizza di botto, mentre Gerð si porta una mano al petto.

«Che accade?»

«Il nobile Járnsaxa... avevate detto di controllarlo–»

« _Controllarlo_?» ripete Freyr, pieno di disapprovazione.

«Ma?» fa Gerð alla bambina, ignorandolo.

«Ma il Padretutto ha chiesto di parlargli in privato e, oh, ci dispiace tanto–»

O-ho.

«Cosa. E'. Accaduto» sillaba Gerð, fosco.

«Il Bifröst è sceso e li ha presi in un turbine di luce! Il nobile Járnsaxa è partito!»

Senza lasciar messaggi o provisioni per la biblioteca, o per la stanza del prossimo principe reale, immagina Freyr; cose di scarsa rilevanza al momento, comunque.

Nel silenzio che sa già di strida furibonde, si risiede lentamente sul canapé e afferra il fiasco di idromele dal pavimento di marmo.

Quanto odia il dodicesimo mese di gravidanza.

 


	9. Frustrazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Oh» fa Thor, illuminandosi. «È davvero una resa quella che sento? Vuoi finalmente sposarmi?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frustrazioni... quelle di Loki, e quelle di chi ha voluto scriverne XD  
> Questo capitolo mi ha fatto im-paz-zi-re. Come se non bastasse il riempimento buchi, poi, l'ispirazione mi ha dato un abbozzo della battaglia (all'inizio non prevista) per lasciarmi da sola nel bel mezzo *ride* Finire tutto è stato un esercizio di volontà e masochismo. 6K di sofferenza XD;  
> Thrymheim, Glaesisvellir e Gastropnir sono tutti luoghi di Jötunheim ricordati dagli scritti mitologici scandinavi; stesso dicasi per tutti i nomi di Jötun. Sono inventati invece Könungsheim, Pugnale di Hel, Ittik e il Blárhnöggr (quest'ultimo ottenuto dalle parole vichinghe per "azzurro" e "avaro"), così come la geografia, le creature varie, gli specchi e *snort* la condizione di Loki.  
> Hjörtr significa invece "cervo"; volevo un nome con un suono "da Jötunheim" senza inventarmi altro.
> 
> **[edit 2/3/14]**

 

 **S** i sveglia di soprassalto, tempia che pulsa, sangue che corre.

L'intensità del sogno si disperde in vapore. Loki rimane fermo a guardare la volta di ghiaccio della camera, con le sue nervature di lucori organici, respirando dalla bocca. E' notte. E' solo. Non c'è pericolo.

Lo scorrere del _sei_ _ð_ _r_ che protegge il palazzo è quieto, regolare. Lentamente, fronte corrugata, si solleva sui gomiti e siede sulle pelli del suo giaciglio. I capelli gli si riversano sul collo.

Benché sia un mutamento ancora istintivo per le situazioni incerte, non torna al suo aspetto asgardiano. In tutta sincerità dubita che potrebbe farlo: è come se l'avessero trasformato in un fiume: ogni più piccolo angolo della sua carne vibra, prepotente e inarrestabile, chiamando. Con un profondo respiro, allarga le gambe e piega il collo per guardare.

Quando si tocca viene scosso da un tremito.

Stringe i denti su un'imprecazione. Si accorge che la sua mente è piena di Thor e si costringe orgogliosamente a svuotarla di ogni pensiero.

Con cautela solleva il bacino, sfila via la pelliccia di _hj_ _ö_ _rtr_ fradicia e la butta in terra. Poi, piegando la bocca in una smorfia, stringe le cosce e si gira dall'altra parte, tornando a dormire.

 

Ciò che libri, ballate e pettegolezzi del bel mondo non spiegano agli aspiranti re è che dietro la sovranità si cela un ineluttabile, disarmante destino: le scartoffie. Un principe d'ambizione coscienziosa crede di sapere cosa lo aspetta, ma è un povero illuso. Quando sarà il suo turno, i sogni di gloria svaniranno sotto una montagna di papiri, tavole e memoranda che lo schiacceranno fino a prosciugarlo.

Loki credeva di potersi risparmiare queste torture grazie a un'intelligenza fatta di memoria infallibile, intuito e brillante abilità organizzativa, ma la realtà l'ha disilluso da tempo. Non serve neanche distruggere le carte. Gli scarabocchi della burocrazia sono una piaga che neanche il fuoco può purificare.

Magra consolazione, il fatto che compensino la noia estrema del gestirle con la loro utilità.

Loki alza gli occhi senza sollevare la testa dal pugno destro e guarda crescere la pila di lavoro con tignosa rassegnazione. Potrebbe ribattezzare il suo scrittoio col nome della peggior catena montuosa di Jötunheim, tanto è stipato di montagne: blocca persino la visuale della stanza.

Per un attimo si chiede se conquistare Midgard non sarebbe stata la conclusione migliore della sua carriera, poi sbuffa, derisorio. Se una landa ghiacciata come questa riesce a radunare tante scartoffie in un giorno solo, nessuna corona di Yggdrasill è al sicuro.

In quel momento, un altro segretario bardato di sigillo rosso entra a lasciargli due plichi di foglia d'argento. Loki lo fissa con tanta malevolenza che quello, nonostante la mole, se ne esce rapido come un ladro.

 _Perlomeno ho collaboratori che non sono del tutto idioti_. Fissa la missiva d'argento. _Ci mancavano anche i Ljosálfar. Che vogliono ancora?_

Che vogliono tutti quanti da lui, si trova a chiedersi. Non basta che abbia smesso di causare conflitti? Vogliono farlo impazzire di nuovo? Forse è un piano ribelle.

La prospettiva di un complotto sta giusto iniziando a svegliarlo quando il suo corteggio di consiglieri barra contabili barra aguzzini sfila nello studio, chiedendo umilmente una riunione amministrativa d'emergenza. Loki sente le energie abbandonarlo.

Poi si chiedono perché Odino da giovane fosse un guerrafondaio. Tutto pur di sfuggire alla burocrazia.

Norne, vorrebbe solo prendere Thor e andar con lui a distruggere qualcosa – possibilmente di grosso, coriaceo e sanguinario.

 

Thor.

Andare da lui e coinvolgerlo in un'impresa folle.

Accendere il fuoco della sfida nei suoi occhi, con qualche parola appena. Stuzzicarlo e sentirsi dire che _è una pessima idea, ma per te questo e altro, Loki_.

Poterlo fare. (Senza perdere la faccia.)

 

Da quando mantengono le distanze lo sogna ogni notte, come non accadeva neppure dopo la caduta dal Bifröst. Ogni notte, in ogni modo. Giovane e vecchio, in battaglia, sul trono, nell'intimità di una stanza buia. Sorridente, pensieroso. Corrucciato.

Con una mano intorno alla sua gola e i loro corpi uniti.

A volte Loki dimentica quanto sia ossessionato da Thor; altre ne ricorda tutti i motivi, nutrendoli di adorazione e risentimento. In questo particolare periodo l'astinenza fa la sua parte, a quanto pare.

Riesce a pensare quasi soltanto al sesso. Non è mai stato uno spensierato amante dell'unione fisica come Thor, men che meno tarlato dal baco della monta come Fandral il Cornuto. Certo, avere Thor ha cambiato un po' di cose; ma Loki preferirà sempre il lato cerebrale di un rapporto a quello carnale. Non appena trova il tempo di rifletterci sopra – complimenti dello scorrere inarrestabile della burocrazia – la situazione lo insospettisce.

Medita, ascolta il proprio corpo. Visita il capo guaritore di palazzo per discorrere di forniture e osserva come un'aquila i suoi atteggiamenti, i suoi sguardi.

Teme di sapere cosa sta succedendo. Ha letto troppo sulla sua gente per poterlo ignorare. E' il suo corpo che chiama, e i pensieri faticano a emergere dal sottofondo di quel fragore. Il suo organismo manda segnali ambigui; la calca di guerrieri alle adunanze, i suoi collaboratori stretti, i visitatori, tutti sembrano sentirlo e tutti lo mettono a disagio. Ci sono momenti in cui gli sembra di essere sul ciglio di un precipizio, sul punto di fare _qualcosa_. Di perdere il suo autocontrollo. Di conseguenza, è continuamente teso, irritabile e sferza chiunque gli capiti a tiro.

E' una situazione che corteggia il disastro. Pace o meno, coi nemici personali che si è fatto negli anni e un regno da mandare avanti deve essere sempre nel pieno delle sue facoltà. E' già durata troppo.

Ancora più preoccupante, nessun incantesimo calmante carpito a Eir negli anni ha risolto il problema. Il suo metabolismo è cambiato. Dovrà trovare il tempo di consultare grimori e inventarsi un rimedio da solo.

Una mattina di inizio inverno siede al suo scrittoio di ghiaccio, curvo, con una pergamena incantata per resistere agli elementi e pile di corrispondenza cui pensare, e invece di lavorare rimugina sulla lontanza di Thor.

Fra meno di un mese sarà Mezzinverno e Jötunheim festeggerà l'apice della sua forza. Che gli importa di approvare i documenti per l'organizzazione? Da quando si sono ritrovati e Loki ha ottenuto la corona, Thor non è mancato a un Mezzinverno. Se quest'anno non sarà presente sarà un'umiliazione terribile e, per forza di logica, non ci sarà neppure il festeggiamento _privato_ cui prendono sempre parte solo loro due. Nelle condizioni in cui è, siano accecate e azzoppate le Norne, la prospettiva quasi lo rende incoerente per la furia.

Magari Thor se n'è già scordato.

O forse non se n'è scordato. Forse ha intenzione di onorare il solstizio con qualcun altro, quest'anno. Qualcuno di docile e accondiscendente.

L'anima d'osso della pergamena gli si spezza in mano. Nello stesso istante, un gong profondissimo annuncia l'ingresso del suo generale in comando, lo _jarl_ Thrym.

«Loki-Re» saluta, inginocchiandosi.

Mobili e vetri di ampolle vibrano. La sorpresa di vederlo è sufficiente a distogliere Loki dalla collera: lo fissa in silenzio per un po', chiedendosi se sia arrivato al punto di non ricordare una convocazione.

«Dovresti essere nel Glæsisvellir» dice, piatto.

L'enorme Jötun annuisce, incurvando le spalle per non sfiorare gli scaffali dello studio. «Chiedo udienza al mio sovrano. Sono venuto per avvertire di un grande pericolo.»

Dopo averlo considerato con calma, Loki accenna un gesto e abbandona la scrivania. Spera finisca in fretta: ha del lavoro da ignorare e piani geniali da curare.

«Problemi nell'alto nord. Antica magia.»

Loki si volta, stringendo gli occhi. È da qualche giorno che percepisce una disturbanza nel tessuto cristallino del _sei_ _ð_ _r_ di Jötunheim.

«Spiegati.»

«I vecchi pastori parlano di... un'idra. Un'Idra del Blárhnöggr. E io gli credo.»

Loki lo guarda fisso, indeciso sulla reazione più appropriata. «Sareste polvere se fosse vero.»

«Ho visto il suo corpo, con questi occhi» vibra la voce profonda di Thrym. «Prigioniero nei ghiacci, ma non ancora a lungo.»

Per un attimo, Loki immagina di sollevarlo con un vortice e appenderlo al soffitto della sala del trono, per i piedi. Fare della sua menzogna un esempio. Ma Thrym non è quel genere di suddito – è rozzo e diretto, non artificioso e inaffidabile. Un vero militare.

«Se non è completamente visibile potrebbe essere solo un drago del ghiaccio, _jarl._ Non esser così sicuro dei tuoi sensi.» Poi si fa pensieroso. «Il Gastropnir non ha bisogno di un drago, tuttavia. E io non voglio problemi a Mezzinverno.»

Thrym sembra offeso. Il suo volto scavato indurisce. «Loki-Re, so quel che ho visto. L'ho riconosciuto. Ricordo le storie.»

Le Idre del Blárhnöggr sono leggenda dai tempi del padre di Borr. Anche se sarebbe magnifico vederne e vincerne una, Loki pensa che sia impossibile trovarne: in secoli di regno avrebbe percepito un'energia di quella portata, anche quiescente. Quando ricorda che anche un drago del ghiaccio non è avversario da poco, sorride mostrando a Thrym tutti i denti aguzzi.

«Bene dunque. Andremo a vedere.»

Niente di meglio che sbudellare un mostro poderoso per togliersi certe frustrazioni.

 

Il viaggio è lungo e dura tutta la notte. Si muovono sulle bestie che gli Jötnar cavalcano da millenni, i temibili dragoni grigi del Könungsheim, la Terra dei Re, abituati alle tundre e veloci sulle rocce.

Jötunheim è divisa in cinque regioni da vertebre aguzze di ghiacciai, dalla Grande Faglia e dalla zona morta del Deserto Bianco. Del suo disco bitorzoluto, il Gastropnir rappresenta la calotta superiore all'opposto di Utgarð; un coperchio utile ma trascurabile, che fa da cuscinetto fra il ricco Thrymheim e l'oceano nero dell'estremo nord. Non ha molte ricchezze né attrattive, pensa Loki, tirando le redini per rallentare la propria cavalcatura alla sommità di una scarpata. In realtà è più un inconveniente di cui occuparsi il meno possibile. 

Osserva l'ampia valle piatta che si stende sotto la scarpata, ai piedi della sua compagnia, e le montagne ammassate in fondo, più a nord. Qui finisce il Thrymheim. Laggiù, in quell'alveare di gole e pareti ripide, inizia la barriera. Ora ricorda perché non visita il Gastropnir da secoli.

Thrym gli si affianca, manovrando abilmente le redini di catena con una mano sola. Il dragone di Loki schiocca le mandibole verso il suo, che si scosta a cresta bassa.

«Dove?» chiede Loki, alzando la voce per farsi sentire.

Si sta alzando un vento nevoso.

Thrym abbassa il cannocchiale. Indica un punto a nordest, facendo contemporaneamente cenno a due ricognitori, che proseguono scendendo a valle.

Loki segue il braccio teso del generale, stringendo le palpebre. È quasi l'alba, ma il pallido sole di Jötunheim sorge ad ovest e quella zona è ancora avvolta dal buio azzurrino dei ghiacciai. Mormora un incantesimo, dandosi una vista più acuta. Subito dopo, tra le fila serrate dei picchi, intravede una breccia.

«Non sembra una valle» dice.

«È un valico, mio re. Non molto alto, ma lungo e stretto.»

Trappola perfetta. Rimangono a considerare il terreno, le condizioni atmosferiche, il percorso.

Qualche tempo dopo, uno dei due ricognitori torna indietro attraversando la piana al galoppo. Dietro di sé, fra le spine ossee del dragone, porta uno Jötun vestito di pelli consunte e segnato in volto da mille durissimi inverni.

«Il capovillaggio di Íttik» dice Thrym. «Ci accompagnerà al nuovo crepaccio.»

Gli occhi di Loki scattano verso di lui.

«Nuovo?»

Thrym appare sinceramente inquieto. «I ghiacci si muovono molto, mio re.»

Come se la montagna fosse disturbata. O come se sotto ci fosse qualcosa.

Loki corruga la fronte, annusando l'aria carica di magia. Davanti a loro, il vecchio pastore indica il dente grigio che domina anche da lontano, e gracchia: «Pugnale di Hél.»

Il nome della montagna. Un nome appropriato.

 

All'imboccatura di una valle a forma di mandorla, molto in alto, Loki osserva i suoi soldati mentre sguinzagliano i segugi – gli stessi dragoni che hanno montato durante il viaggio.

Con sé ha portato i migliori delle truppe di palazzo: svegli, agili, robusti, montagne in movimento sulla neve disturbata. Brillano fra i più rozzi soldati di Thrym. Vengono dalle più importanti casate di Jötunheim, e da botteghe di mercanti, da capanne di pastori – nessun compromesso in fatto di talento. I suoi stessi ricordi glielo impedirebbero.

Loki li studia e pensa che potrebbe avere ognuno di loro, al minimo cenno. Anzi, potrebbe averli tutti. La Jötunheim dei vecchi conservatori gioirebbe alla notizia di avere, se non un re normale, almeno consorti tradizionali: giovani del miglior sangue e non il figlio di un antichissimo nemico.

Loki pensa tutte queste cose ma resta immobile, in silenzio, attendendo gli sviluppi dell'avanscoperta.

In fondo è facile resistere alla tentazione. La carne gelida degli Jötnar non possiede attrattive ai suoi occhi; i corpi enormi e aguzzi dei suoi colossi risvegliano solo la sua mente di guerriero. Per l'amore, lui vuole sangue caldo e capelli biondi. Vuole tempeste estive sui campi gravidi per la mietitura, mani forti che lo tengano fermo, e appassionata caparbietà.

Vuole, sembra, sempre ciò che gli è quasi impossibile avere.

Nell'aria c'è odore di magia, e quando alza la testa verso la cima della montagna si levano grida lamentose. La coorte produce lame e scudi di ghiaccio, sguaina spade, brandisce scuri.

«Troll» mormora Thrym, scendendo dal suo dragone.

Loki inarca il collo e traccia il suono, lasciando vagare lo sguardo fra le nebbie che avvolgono le vette. Vanno infittendosi, benché il crepuscolo promettesse un'alba serena.

Un altro richiamo attraversa la valle. Si interrompe e riprende, incalzante. A Loki tornano in mente le scimmie delle grandi foreste di Midgard.

«Non salgono mai così in alto» osserva. «Ecco la sorgente del problema, a quanto pare.»

Il volto di Thrym è bieco. La coorte si compatta, cessando le ricognizioni a tappeto. Prima che sia in perfetta formazione difensiva, dalle profondità che li circondano emerge un rombo, un tremore, un poderoso scuotimento. È un suono che gli Jötnar conoscono bene e di solito amano.

Con un'esclamazione e un gesto secchi, Loki richiama i due _sei_ _ð_ _rmadr_ minori che accompagnano la coorte. Quasi alle estremità del dispiegamento, due soldati in armatura leggera e kjálta verde alzano le braccia, stendendo le mani coi palmi rivolti al cielo. Loki sente la loro magia accendersi, convergere su di lui alla ricerca di un fulcro. Rapido, tende le braccia ed entra in triangolazione.

Al di sopra della coorte si materializza una calotta luminosa. Poi le nebbie si squarciano e una valanga immensa si abbatte sullo scudo.

Il peso è psicologico più che effettivo, ma altrettanto immenso.

Quando cessa ogni movimento, Loki impartisce una nuova istruzione con un altro comando in codice, modulato dalle aspre cavità craniali degli Jötnar.

Lenta ma inesorabile, la montagna di neve sospesa sopra le loro teste inizia a sciogliersi, sino a scorrere via. Loki rilassa le braccia.

La calotta di energia svanisce.

«Skymir, devi migliorare il tuo controllo» dice. «Il tuo angolo stava per collassare.»

Guardano verso le cime, in attesa. Non devono aspettare molto: con un roboare crescente di tonfi – e l'avvertimento di Thrym – i troll calano su di loro.

 

Sono un branco di bestie bitorzolute, grosse quasi quanto i dragoni del Könungsheim, ma grigio antracite e tozze quando i dragoni sono bianchi e sinuosi. Emergono confusamente dalla nebbia di neve che sollevano, spingendo la compagnia a serrare i ranghi in previsione dell'impatto. Ai fianchi della formazione i dragoni spalancano le fauci e sibilano, riconoscendo un nemico naturale.

Sei, dieci, una ventina. Le teste dei troll di montagna sono triangolari, attaccate a colli corti; dalle loro bocche abnormi emergono denti seghettati. Scendono controllando a malapena la loro avanzata, svantaggiati dalle gobbe poderose delle loro schiene, ma stabilizzati dalle braccia sproporzionatamente lunghe.

A un segnale, i dragoni vengono liberati e spiccano il volo, stridendo. Si avventano a due e a tre sui troll, deviandone il corso. Grovigli di zanne e scaglie affondano nella neve.

I soldati di Thrym lanciano il loro grido di battaglia. Poi mulinano le armi, animano il ghiaccio e li seguono.

L'aria ovattata della valle si riempie di clangori, urla e guaiti. Loki resta sulla sella del proprio dragone, che freme all'odore del primo sangue, e fa un cenno a Thrym. Quando il generale va alla carica Loki intesse protezioni e offensive dal filato tagliente della propria magia per aiutare la coorte, quindi arma se stesso, pronto a difendersi mentre controlla lo scontro.

Sembra che il suo contributo non sarà fondamentale: molti di quei soldati vengono dal Thrymheim e hanno esperienza coi troll, anche se in numeri minori.

Un movimento cattura la sua attenzione – appena in tempo.

Un troll balza fuori da un cratere di ghiaccio, lasciandosi dietro la forma spezzata di un dragone, e lo carica. Il suo ululare impazzito attira una seconda bestia.

Il dragone di Loki stride, alzando la coda spinata. Loki osserva i troll.

Non riconoscono il loro re. Non riconoscono alcun re; sono a malapena senzienti. Non prova rimorso nel troncare la loro avanzata, anche se di certo prova curiosità. Quell'imboscata in massa è un comportamento più che atipico.

 

La battaglia è breve e selvaggia. I troll dei crepacci sono avversari resistenti, ma non astuti. Prima che il sole abbia superato la cornice delle montagne hanno abbattuto l'ultimo.

Per alcuni lunghi istanti, nessuno si muove. I soldati si guardano intorno. Alcuni dragoni schioccano le fauci, fiutandosi le ferite.

Loki rimane pronto, _sei_ _ð_ _r_ che sfolgora intorno al suo corpo come una fiamma, ma la gola è silenziosa. I troll sono a terra, in pozze di ichor verde scuro. Pian piano, tutti abbassano le armi e riassorbono le placche, gli aculei di ghiaccio; rimane loro addosso un disgustoso pantano.

Thrym appunta sentinelle ai due ingressi dell'avvallamento e inizia a rivoltare corpi insieme agli Jötnar rimasti. Distratto, Loki allunga un braccio davanti a sé. Ichor viscoso gocciola sulla neve disturbata del terreno.

 _Perché l'armatura magica non l'ha tenuto lontano?_ , si chiede.

Benché assuefatto alla vista dei campi di battaglia, Loki arriccia il labbro superiore per il disgusto. Poi qualcosa cattura la sua attenzione. Stringe le palpebre, allontanandosi dalla massa di soldati: più lontano, sul versante di un picco alla fine della valle, forma a malapena distinguibili di troll rotolano giù e scompaiono nelle nebbie.

I loro versi allarmati li raggiungono distorti dall'eco delle montagne. I troll potrebbero aver sentito odore di morte e deciso di stare alla larga, ma Loki ha la sensazione che ci sia di più. Ripensa alla carica di quelli che hanno ucciso e torna accanto al gruppo degli ufficiali, per osservare le carcasse. Sopra di loro, verso la cima, le scie tracciate dalla discesa inarrestabile dei troll hanno un andamento zigzagante che gli ricorda qualcosa.

«Non stavano attaccando» osserva, lentamente. «Stavano fuggendo. In masse disordinate, come gli antichi troll di Álfheim.»

«Da quale pericolo, Loki-Re?» chiede un secondo ufficiale. Più in là, il figlio di Olvaldi sta comunicando il numero dei feriti a Thrym, che si gira ad ascoltare loro. «Col dovuto rispetto, vento, rocce e ghiaccio non li spaventano.»

Loki inarca un sopracciglio, poi guarda il suo generale.

«Un drago?» fa Thrym, voce profonda come quella della valanga.

Loki trattiene un sospiro. «Mostrami dov'è, allora.»

Quando lo Jötun resta in silenzio, Loki scuote la testa e lascia ricadere il braccio sinistro contro il fianco.

«Riorganizzatevi e ripulite» ordina, puntando a un gruppo di massi scoperti dallo scontro. «Perlustreremo fino allo zenit del sole. Poi ci dirigiamo alla volta del Könungsheim.»

Thrym risponde con un inchino puntigliosamente formale.

«Thrym _-jarl_ , un caduto» annuncia un sottoufficiale, chino sul corpo di un compagno.

Un altro si avvicina. «È Menglað.»

Thrym li raggiunge, osserva in silenzio.

«Inevitabile» dice Loki, dopo qualche attimo di considerazione. Raggiunge la parete frastagliata della gola. «I troll fanno sempre vittime. Non hai commesso errori, generale.»

 _A parte credere nell'Idra_ , ma lascia correre; voleva allontanarsi da palazzo e il pericolo dell'Idra gliel'ha permesso. Siede pesantemente sul masso più vicino e chiude gli occhi, sostenendosi la fronte. Il rumore e la sensazione di colla gli fanno subito ritrarre la mano.

Sibila, scrollandola. Aveva invocato una barriera protettiva; è evidente che, a un certo punto, ha ceduto. Perché? Non gli capita mai. Non quando mancano stregoni pericolosi nelle vicinanze.

Scrolla il braccio con più forza, e quel movimento acutizza un vago malessere, trasformandolo in una pugnalata di emicrania. Loki si prende la testa fra le mani con un gemito.

«Mio re?»

Si accorge che la terra trema, e l'oscillazione cresce. Dalla sua armata si levano esclamazioni di allarme, tutti gli occhi guardano in alto, temendo un'altra valanga.

Ma Loki sa che non è quello. In un lampo di sensazione, riconosce il ronzio potente del _sei_ _ð_ _r_. Una tempesta di _sei_ _ð_ _r_.

Ecco il motivo, pensa. Quella corrente è cresciuta disturbando sempre di più la sua magia. Riapre gli occhi. Ha appoggiato una spalla alla parete: la sente spaccarsi. Si aggrappa alla solidità del terreno con artigli di ghiaccio, mentre il caos erompe nella sua armata. Davanti a loro si apre un crepaccio verticale, che corre e raggiunge le vette nebbiose in un unica, assordante spaccatura.

Alle sue spalle, Thrym corre verso di lui.

Loki non vi presta attenzione. Vede una cosa sola – il crepaccio, i suoi bordi affilati, il buio imperscrutabile nel cuore della montagna.

E in fondo a quella breccia cinque immensi occhi argentati, che lo fissano con la luce dell'intelligenza.

 

Quanto accade dopo è nebuloso, e così resterà nella sua memoria.

Sa cosa ha fatto: ha richiuso e risigillato il Pugnale di Hel, imprigionando sotto il peso della montagna la bestia che si era svegliata. Ma non ha idea di _come_ l'abbia fatto. Forse gli spiriti dei suoi padri l'hanno posseduto durante la tempesta, guidandolo verso la vittoria. Per quanto l'idea ferisca il suo orgoglio, ammette con se stesso di provare sollievo. Non possedeva le conoscenze per affrontare quella minaccia.

Un'Idra del Blárhnöggr. Un immane, incommensurabile mostro, una delle più antiche creature di Yggdrasil, nate dai vortici primordiali di Ymir. Sopite così a lungo da esser quasi dimenticate...

Loki può solo immaginare quali forze comandino. Ciò che ha sentito è bastato a infondergli gelido orrore. Se non ha mostrato paura, ha certo desiderato ardentemente di avere Thor al suo fianco.

Lo desidera ancora adesso. Il suo lavoro ha un qualcosa di incompleto; l'Idra vive ancora.

Thrym aveva ragione: serviva davvero un _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ potente. Quel che non poteva sapere era che persino Odino al culmine della sua potenza magica avrebbe vinto un'Idra solo col favore della fortuna.

Mentre respira l'odore nevoso della vita, Loki pensa che ne ha avuta molta, oggi. E si chiede cosa stia facendo ancora lì.

 

Loki lascia Thrym e il suo contingente a ripulire il Gastropnir. Prima che il sole sia calato, riporta se stesso e le sue guardie a palazzo, aprendo un passaggio dimensionale nel tessuto della realtà di Jötunheim.

Si è sfogato, un po'; è pronto per una lunga notte di macchinazioni. Utgarð è tranquilla, il genere di atmosfera che più lo ispira.

Ma non ha fatto un passo oltre i portali che ci sono disposizioni da dare e consiglieri da placare, così, quando finalmente si libera, Loki è quasi di nuovo pronto a mozzare teste. E' nell'atrio dei suoi bagni privati quando la sentinella fa passare il secondo in comando di Thrym, Iði, coperto di sporcizia. Come al solito pavimento cristallino, suppellettili e quant'altro a misura di sovrano tremano.

«Il resoconto finale che avevi richiesto, Loki-Re.»

E' l'unica cosa che lo salva. Loki si passa le mani davanti al corpo – la sporcizia gli scivola via di dosso con un bagliore verde – e gli strappa il dispaccio di mano. Lo scorre velocemente.

«E le loro famiglie?»

«Nessuna. Orfani, scapoli.»

«Ordini, Loki-Re?»

Iði aspetta, flettendo i muscoli sporgenti dell'addome. Considerato che, per ragioni indipendenti dalla volontà, la testa del suo sovrano arriva a quell'altezza, è un movimento difficile da non notare.

Loki volge deliberatamente lo sguardo dall'altra parte.

Una volta credeva che quell'atteggiamento fosse un tic nervoso dell'ufficiale. Un re _sei_ _ð_ _rmadr_ è qualcosa che i bruti guerrieri di Jötunheim hanno imparato a temere e la tensione si sfoga come si può. Poi ha notato che, in assenza di Thor, dappertutto si sprecavano le dimostrazioni di avvenenza o prodezza fisica. Il loro re non ha neppure un consorte: ogni casa, soprattutto l'antico lignaggio di Iði, vorrebbe mettere in gioco le proprie pedine. Poco importano i pregiudizi.

Sarebbe divertente, se durante le feste della fertilità non gli toccasse vedere cose che non ha mai desiderato vedere.

Ai confini della sua visuale, Iði lascia perdere gli addominali per piegare in avanti una gamba, coscia da tirannosauro che si gonfia con la possanza di venti secoli di guerra. Loki sospira.

Chissà come, si sono convinti che gli piacciono grandi, grossi e invadenti.

Ma c'è un solo zotico che possa fargli girare la testa, e non per quelle caratteristiche.

 

Rimane a lungo nelle polle dei bagni, immerso nella penombra, osservando i barlumi riflessi dalle acque sulle pareti di roccia viva. Sono fonti quasi termali per il clima del luogo e l'aria è pervasa da un piacevole tepore.

L'assoluta tranquillità della caverna gli ha sempre favorito la meditazione: a poco a poco, Loki si rilassa, ritrova l'equilibrio.

O così crede finché non ne esce. Si posa una mano sul petto, sulla fronte, ascoltando quello che prima l'acqua soffocava. Il suo corpo è pervaso da uno strano ronzio. Non saprebbe definirlo; non ha mai provato qualcosa del genere. Ripensa alla tempesta di _sei_ _ð_ _r_ , alla terribile volontà dell'Idra, e corruga la fronte. Forse dovrebbe fare qualche ricerca già stanotte.

Ma quando lascia i bagni e si getta una pelliccia grigia sulle spalle, è alle stanze di guarigione che dirige i propri passi, non alla biblioteca. Il capo guaritore che ha scelto, Angantýr Skrímirson, ha molti secoli sulle spalle e un'esperienza quasi infinita.

Entra nella lunga sala a volta senza esitare, attraversando la parete di ghiaccio che gli apprendisti erigono ogni notte per proteggere il riposto dei pazienti. Nelle pareti sono ricavate nicchie rettangolari più o meno profonde, più o meno lunghe, il cui fondo è ricoperto di neve fresca o pellicce per rispondere alle diverse esigenze delle tribù di Jötunheim. Un'occhiata rivela che quattro alcove sono occupate: gli ospiti si sono chiusi dentro con uno strato di ghiaccio. Forse la discrezione non sarà un problema.

Loki imbocca l'uscio che ha di fronte, entrando nelle stanze di Angantýr. Mensole di pietra resistono stoicamente sotto il peso di tavole, strumenti curiosi e ampolle. Una boccetta vicino al suo gomito è catalogata come "Capelli di vergine Aesir".

«Ah, Loki-Re. Ho udito della tua vittoria e del tuo ritorno» intona una voce. «Mi congratulo per la tua grandezza. Ma cosa posso fare per te? Mi dicono che sei illeso.»

Angantýr emerge da un tendaggio in fondo alla stanza senza fare rumore. Non è molto più alto di lui, benché più muscoloso; è nato in una condizione a metà fra il guerriero e l' _ívidja_ , e il _sei_ _ð_ _r_ scorre potente in lui.

Si incontrano a metà strada. Dopo questo riconoscimento al suo rango, Loki gli porge un polso con tutta la dignità di un sovrano.

«Ciò che ho affrontato è un'Idra del Blárhnöggr, semisepolta sotto il Pugnale di Hel. Questo te l'hanno detto?» Sotto i complessi tatuaggi neri del viso, gli sembra di vederlo impallidire. «Cercando di liberarsi, ha scatenato una tormenta magica. E ora io mi sento...»

Non riesce a trovare un aggettivo. Irrequieto. Elettrizzato.

Il capo guaritore osserva il suo volto, poi il suo polso, che stringe con una deferenza che sa di affascinata esitazione. Ha un lieve sussulto.

«La senti anche tu?» chiede Loki. «Ho assorbito qualcosa della sua energia?»

«Io... non credo, mio re.»

«E cos'altro? Riconosco la sensazione del _sei_ _ðr._ »

Angantýr espira lentamente, poi lo lascia e gli fa cenno di seguirlo. Lo conduce sino alla grande tavola di pietra, dove posa un baule di legno impervio. Dal baule estrae uno strumento fatto di leggerissimi bracci d'argento, che si sollevano e iniziano a fluttuare nell'aria. Lo avvicina a Loki tenendolo all'altezza del suo capo, del petto, poi dell'addome, attento a controllare quali bracci si alzino e quali tendano all'opposto. Quando lo posa, se ne allontana e piega le mani l'una sull'altra, mormorando qualcosa. Infine le passa davanti a Loki.

Non accade nulla.

Sicuro, scuote la testa. «La bestia non ti ha lasciato nulla di nocivo, maestà. Forse sarebbe riuscita se la tua magia fosse debole, ma non così. Sei pienamente padrone del tuo _sei_ _ðr_.»

Loki si osserva i palmi delle mani e stringe i denti per la frustrazione. «Eppure io sento–»

Non finisce la frase; Angantýr è sempre stato accurato nelle sue diagnosi.

«Mio re, ti assicuro che la tua afflizione è assai lieve e di natura del tutto interiore.»

Sorpreso, umiliato, furioso, Loki si ritrae. Il sospetto è sufficiente. Punta all'uscita – sta per imboccarla quando, finalmente, il bisogno di sapere lo ferma.

Con un respiro fortificatore, si gira e scruta il fondo caotico della stanza per non dover guardare il guaritore negli occhi.

«Cosa mi affligge? Parla liberamente.»

Angantýr risponde senza esitare, unendo le punte delle dita in una piramide.

«Il tuo corpo, maestà, ha raggiunto la maturità piena, quel momento in cui ogni Jötun cerca un compagno e dà vita a un nucleo familiare.» Un movimento del braccio è _captatio benevolentiae_ per quanto prevedibilmente segue: «In ritardo rispetto al nostro normale sviluppo, ma tu sei un _ívidja_ , non c'è da stupirsi. Sei sano e forte.»

Loki stringe le labbra. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva, dannazione.

«E non cè da stupirsi che un _ívidja_ debba ridursi a poco più di un animale in calore?» sibila fra i denti.

Angantýr sembra molto allarmato da quella definizione; forse fa bene, perché dopo mesi la pazienza sta esaurendo su tutti i fronti. Per distrarsi, Loki solleva una coppa di metallo dalla mensola più vicina, rigirandola fra le dita.

«Queste reazioni» si costringe a dire. «Questo stato insopportabile. C'è rimedio? Quanto dureranno?»

La fronte di Angantýr si distende un poco. «Oh, non molto–»

« _Bene_.»

«–se avrai un figlio.»

La coppa quasi gli cade di mano. L'espressione del guaritore è di pietra.

«Se mi permetti, mio re, la prima volta è la più difficile. La tua condizione mi spinge a sconsigliarti di ignorare le naturali necessità del tuo corpo. Col dovuto rispetto, perché dovresti? Sei all'apice del tuo potere: ragione vuole che tu dia un erede a Jötunheim.»

È anche troppo perfetto. Con un sorriso che dev'essere una smorfia orribile (e una strana desolazione nel petto), Loki pensa che le coincidenze della sua vita sono sempre artisticamente azzeccate. Se le Norne vogliono vendicarsi di lui, non stanno mettendo molto impegno nel mascherarlo.

La coppa di bronzo si accartoccia fra le sue dita. La calma di Angantýr vacilla.

«Non indietreggiare» lo apostrofa Loki. «Inizia a spremerti le cervella per porre rimedio a questa seccatura, piuttosto.»

«Ma non c'è rimedio, maestà. O un figlio o l'attesa che passi...»

Loki, che fino ad ora aveva tenuto lo sguardo puntato sui ripiani stracolmi di ampolle e strumenti, lo sposta su di lui. A questo punto, vorrebbe solo una scusa per un po' di violenza. «Davvero.»

«Io sono qui solo per servirti. Non parlerò oltre di questo se incontra il tuo dispiacere.»

«No, continua. Meglio sapere. Continua» ripete.

«So cosa pensi. So che sei un grande stregone e potresti trovare un modo per sopire il tuo corpo, ma ti prego di riflettere. Ho curato tuo padre, suo padre e il padre di suo padre prima di te, e ho visto molte cose... ascolta il mio consiglio. Segui le esigenze della tua natura.»

Loki scaglia la coppa sul pavimento di ghiaccio battuto.

«Generare figli? _Io_?» urla. Il cartoccio rimbalza fra gli stipetti che fiancheggiano l'ingresso. «E con chi? _Con quale consorte dovrei generare quest'erede_?»

Quando tace, negli occhi si Angantýr c'è un brillio di anticipazione.

«Forse è il momento di mostrare la Linea d'Oro, mio re.»

 

La Linea d'Oro. Una cerimonia polverosa delle origini, quando le tribù si distinguevano tra loro dipingendosi il corpo; spettacolo di stato che la storia ha consegnato ai libri con miniature di clave e colossei. Sarà dannato prima di consegnare il proprio destino agli istinti barbari degli Jötnar. Loki Laufeyson non lascia nulla al caso.

(Idealmente.)

Si scruta nel riflesso di una colonna. Nel barlume sottomarino del corridoio, la composizione cristallina sotto la superficie lucida distorce la sua immagine. Per un attimo non si riconosce.

E poi l'impressione solidifica.

Cos'è quell'esitazione? Che sta facendo?

Perché è ancora lì?

Questo non è lui. Dovrebbe essere ad Asgard da mesi – a _casa_ , per mettere in moto gli eventi che realizzeranno i suoi obiettivi e pacificheranno Thor. Che riporteranno l'accordo fra loro. In qualche modo ha perso di vista i metodi che gliel'hanno sempre consentito.

Vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo, ma l'orgoglio lo costringe a fissarsi negli occhi. _Di cosa hai paura?_

E' solo, quasi alla deriva, e per niente. Il corridoio echeggia intorno a lui, deserto. Ora basta.

Nella sua camera, scopre lo specchio di _uru_ lucido il cui gemello risiede ad Asgard. Con una parola di potere lo attiva; è una via di comunicazione a due sensi: l'altro brillerà e, una volta toccato, creerà un passaggio magico per la luce e il suono a distanza di mondi. Una delle migliori eredità del suo trono, onore di chissà quale antico _sei_ _ðrmaðr_.

Non ci sperava, ma Thor è nelle sue stanze. Dev'essere tornato in anticipo da Álfheim.

Sembra sorpreso, poi reticente, poi felice.

«Loki. A cosa devo quest'incontro?»

Vada per l'approccio diretto. «Voglio che ci ritroviamo in pace.»

Thor non cambia espressione, per cui il suo tono lo stupisce. «Parli bene, per esser quello che ha dato inizio alle ostilità.»

«Non parlo sempre bene?»

Un cenno d'assenso. «Vero.»

Si guardano il silenzio. Loki trattiene un sospiro.

«Hai capito quello che ti sto chiedendo?»

«Oh» fa Thor, illuminandosi. «È davvero una resa quella che sento? Vuoi finalmente sposarmi?»

E che la lingua di Loki sia maledetta, perché a volte precede il suo buonsenso, e stavolta risponde a mezza voce: «A qualcun altro, dovrei–»

«Magari si può arrangiare. Non dovrai insistere ancora molto.»

Il suo sangue di ghiaccio si ferma. E' quello che voleva, no? Ma c'è qualcosa che solletica la sua furia – non fatica a capire cosa. Scruta Thor con la sensazione di osservare tutta la scena dall'esterno.

«Parli di quella vulvetta.»

«Járnsaxa non è quello che pensi. Non dovresti parlare così di lui.»

A Loki scappa una risata incredula. «Ma ti ascolti, Thor? E' un cortigiano di Freyr, una pedina, uno _J_ _ö_ _tun_! Assolutamente inadatto–»

«Io non la penso così.»

La sua frustrazione vira fulmineamente in collera. «Sei un idiota. Stai rovinando tutto, come al solito.»

Nonostante la fronte corrugata, le sopracciglia di Thor si sollevano con notevole agilità. « _Io_?»

Scuote la testa e posa il tagliacarte con cui giocherellava sul piano d'appoggio dello specchio, con l'aria di qualcuno che sta per andarsene. Cosa che ha intenzione di fare, perché un attimo dopo solleva una mano a mezz'aria, in segno di saluto, e dà le spalle dirigendosi verso la doppia porta della camera.

«Sei serio allora?» sibila Loki. «Fai davvero sul serio, Thor? Non essere stupido!»

«Non essere manipolatore.»

«Non è questo che voglio per te!»

Thor si gira lentamente. «...Che _vuoi_?»

Loki sta per continuare, ma chiude la bocca. Passa qualche istante ponderato a studiarlo. «Lo sai.»

«No, io non lo so.»

In quel momento, le porte della camera si aprono.

«Perdonate... oh, disturbo?»

Gli occhi di Loki scattano verso il fondo della stanza, si spalancano.

Non è possibile. Quella è Asgard, non Álfheim. Ma quello è senza dubbio il Primo, maledetto Erudito di Ýdalir. Nella camera da letto di Thor – nella _loro_ camera, a interromperli come se ne avesse il diritto. Per un attimo Loki è incredulo, perché può significare una cosa sola nel linguaggio dei cortigiani (o dei suicidi). Poi i suoi occhi si riducono a fessure. Se non fosse all'altra estremità del loro ramo di Yggdrasil, sarebbe già chino su un corpo.

Questo non è bene, ma come tante altre volte prima d'ora, attraverso il rosso della furia può vedere soltanto tradimento e umiliazione.

«Loki?» chiama Thor, preoccupato.

E per le Norne se ne ha ragione.

«Ne _riparleremo_.»

 


	10. Non si desidera ciò che è facile ottenere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ma non significa che Thor non gli voglia bene, e non si penta._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alleluia!  
> Ho editato i capitoli finora pubblicati; cose minori, a parte il cambiamento Vanaheim -> Alfheim. Chiedo perdono alla mitologia norrena. Non so perché mi fossi convinta che Freyr era re di Vanaheim. Ugh.  
> Sökkvabekkr: palazzo di Sága (forse Frigga), interamente di vetro, nei cui pressi scorreva una cascata dal cui suono si traevano presagi. Io l'ho considerato una zona del Valaskjalf, tanto per dare un po' più d'importanza alla "terrazza" da cui guarda Jane in TDW.  
> Buona lettura.

 

I

 

Il Bifröst è un fiume di luce mozzafiato. Agile e turbolento nel moto del viaggio, al di là del tempio del Guardiano diventa un ponte cristallino, screziato di tutti i colori del mondo. E' il capolavoro dell'Alta Magia. Il miraggio che pochi poeti son riusciti a descrivere, nessuno stregone a imitare.

Járnsaxa si ferma a guardarlo sotto la volta stellata del tramonto. Lo ha usato qualche volta, in passato – Asgard è aperta su una galassia pacifica, e lui ha sempre rincorso i saperi per le biblioteche di Yggdrasil. Ma mai è entrato nel suo vortice insieme al suo padrone, né il suo piede ha vacillato sulla soglia dell'Osservatorio mentre il suo braccio veniva sostenuto dalla mano di Thor Odinson.

È come se un po' della sua energia gli fosse rimasta dentro. Il Regno d'Oro sembra più vivido.

O forse è la consapevolezza del nuovo presente: esplorerà l'Asgard sconosciuta ai più, accanto alla persona più straordinaria che conosca. E lo farà in sicurezza.

Le rune di Freya sembrano nastri di velluto. La sua mano le ha tracciate in oro e köhl sulla pelle di Járnsaxa, soffermandosi sui punti vitali del corpo – fronte, collo, cuore, ventre. L'oro per la difesa, il nero per l'elusione del pericolo. Sono rune morbide che assecondano il movimento, ma possiedono la tenacia del metallo, la fibra delle liane velenose di Vanaheim.

Járnsaxa flette le dita. Il _sei_ _ð_ _r_ gli scorre addosso. Con le piante dei piedi percepisce il respiro che sale dal mare e le forze della terra sottostante: sono amici che rafforzano le sue protezioni. È avvolto da magia sacra, pura come le energie primordiali del Grande Albero.

Non si è mai sentito più in pericolo, e più vivo.

Sa a cosa va incontro. Affrontare un lupo di Jötunheim significa tornare alla giovinezza selvaggia del suo villaggio. Il sangue degli Jötnar non dimentica la violenza della lotta. Lui sarà all'altezza della sfida.

O almeno spera.

Si guarda intorno, mentre il vento gli spinge i capelli contro il collo. «Non ci sono cavalcature.»

Ce ne sono sempre, fuori dall'Osservatorio; secoli fa, accanto al globo dorato del cancello fu eretto un avamposto di trasporto con una stalla, stallieri e vari tipi di bestie. Non tutti i viaggiatori possiedono il dono della smaterializzazione, dopotutto, e il Bifröst è lungo. Forse l'assenza di cavalli è dovuta all'ora.

Thor gli sorride, sganciando il martello Mjölnir dalla cintura.

«Non importa. Andiamo?»

 

 

II

 

Non vede Loki dal solstizio d'estate, quand'era in viaggio diplomatico ad Álfheim. In cinque mesi e mezzo si son parlati solo via lettera, o via emissario, unicamente per ragioni di stato. La sua assenza è un pensiero che accompagna Thor passo dopo passo, tangibile anche quando non ne è consapevole. Porta con sé tanti ricordi.

Con sé oggi ha Járnsaxa. Il suo aspetto gli ispira una familiarità che lo tranquillizza, ed è proprio lo stato d'animo che Thor dovrebbe evitare.

Se ripensa alla biblioteca che hanno lasciato, rivede un'espressione estatica a un respiro di distanza dal suo volto e sente un corpo avvinghiato al suo. Forse è stato avventato. Sono partiti in fretta e furia – è esattamente così che apparirà agli occhi della corte di Freyr, a quella di Asgard. Una scappatella.

Nel peggiore dei casi, una fuga d'amore.

Nella discrezione dei suoi pensieri, Thor può anche ammettere di aver battuto in ritirata davanti alle effusioni di Járnsaxa; ma non può sfuggire alla consapevolezza dell'effetto che quel piccolo scandalo avrà su Loki, e di esserne stato cosciente già nel momento in cui lo iniziava.

Trattiene un sospiro. La sua mente è un groviglio confuso. C'è senso di colpa, lì dentro.

Non sa se rallegrarsene o disperarsi.

Si avvicina a Járnsaxa e gli cinge la vita con un braccio, roteando Mjölnir. Quando spiccano il volo è alla sua esclamazione di spavento.

(La prima volta Loki lanciò un grido estatico.)

 

Lo Zaffiro di Ýdalir si rivela un'attrazione. Ormai un gigante del ghiaccio nella sua vera pelle non è più cosa inusuale, ad Asgard, ma è difficile trovarne di proporzionati da Aés, attraenti, portati in volo da Mjölnir e – diversamente da Loki – cordiali.

Sono appena atterrati alla fine del Bifröst che la gente per strada nota, indica. Mentre ottengono due cavalli da una guardia si forma una piccola calca. Curiosi e sfaticati che dovrebbero trovarsi a palazzo (Fandral) li seguono, dando un sorpreso bentornato a lui e gridando domande all'ospite inatteso. Qualcuno lo scambia per Loki.

Jársaxa inarca le sopracciglia e saluta dall'alto della sella, bracciali di rame e d'oro che tintinnano, stola di volpe che scivola dalle spalle nude ai gomiti col movimento del braccio. Sembra divertito. Si presenta come ambasciatore e risponde alle domande, ignorando i commenti audaci.

Thor conosceva le sue qualità, ma questa prova di padronanza è un'opera d'arte pensata, pur nella sua spontaneità, per gli Aesir, per gli Álfar e per _lui_.

Jársaxa ha davvero la stoffa di una regina.

Vuole che lo riconosca.

E Thor ha appena reso più pubblica una situazione che lo era anche troppo. Uscirne senza incidenti d'immagine diventa più improbabile ogni ora che passa.

 

Risalgono lentamente il pendio che conduce a palazzo, fra torri e residenze illuminati da fiaccole sempre più vivide. Quando entrano nella Piazza d'Oro trovano un'accoglienza non meno curiosa. Servi, qualche funzionario, nobili in residenza. Le voci si spargono in fretta.

Thor scende da cavallo e affida la sua bestia a uno stalliere. Sospira, guardandosi intorno. Sono tutti impazziti?

Un baluginio cattura la sua attenzione, distraendolo dal chiasso. In piedi accanto alla stele degli Antichi Patti, dove le colonne si aprono per dare accesso alla sala del trono, c'è sua madre.

Nonostante la posizione è in disparte. Indossa una bella veste verde, informale, e le sue rughe s'increspano intorno a un sorriso perplesso.

«Madre» la saluta, andandole incontro.

Lei lascia che le prenda le mani, ma quando Thor si china a baciarle non gli posa le labbra sulla fronte. Thor si raddrizza e vede che i suoi occhi osservano la creatura al centro della piccola folla.

«Che cosa stai facendo, figlio mio?» sospira.

Per un istante, si sente di nuovo un ragazzino colpevole. Poi si ricorda che la colpa di quella situazione non è sua.

«Rimedio alla mia solitudine.»

A giudicare dal movimento della sua bocca, sua madre non approva né tono né proposito. Ma è sempre stata prudente nell'interferire, per cui si limita a corrugare la fronte, continuando a studiare Járnsaxa.

«Spero tu sappia cosa fai.»

Thor non sa come rispondere.

Lei scuote appena il capo. Gli stringe il braccio.

«Presentami il nostro ospite, Thor.»

 

Poco dopo, gli impegni che Thor ha trascurato li dividono. Si vedono un'ora dopo alla cena ufficiale, ricca e chiassosa.

Alla sua conclusione Thor mostra a Járnsaxa il palazzo, dalle sale celebrative ai piani degli ospiti, promettendo una visita estesa per l'indomani quando la luce è migliore e i burocrati dormono. Intende lasciarlo lì, nel sontuoso appartamento preparato dalle dame di sua madre. Solo puro caso vuole che accennino a un libro raro, e che al desiderio di poterlo leggere espresso dallo Jötun Thor ricordi di averne una copia nelle sue stanze. Che proponga di offriglielo in prestito.

Senza riflettere Thor devia verso l'Ala Sovrana, situata nella corona slanciata del Válaskjálf. Mentre Járnsaxa ammira i bassorilievi sulle pareti della prima anticamera, osservando i suoi movimenti con la coda dell'occhio (non è stata un'idea saggia portarlo lì, non la è stata affatto), Thor entra in camera da letto e si chiude le porte alle spalle. Si guarda intorno. Trova il volume.

Nel momento in cui si china sulla poltrona, lo specchio magico accanto allo scrittoio s'illumina.

È Loki. Alla sua espressione il cuore di Thor accelera, si alleggerisce per l'anticipazione. Forse è il momento. Forse ha già vinto. Si avvicina, e si dice di tenere saldo il timone per cementare quella vittoria.

«Voglio che ci ritroviamo in pace.»

Loki è penitente.

Ma non abbastanza. C'è ancora troppa testardaggine, in lui, e rabbia. Manipolazione. L'arroganza di cui per lunghissimo tempo ha accusato lui. _Quello che voglio per te. Quello che_ voglio–

I loro animi si accendono, alzano la voce. Poi entra Járnsaxa e lo sguardo di Loki si posa su di lui, accendendosi di incredula gelida furia. Non lo sapeva.

L'ha saputo nel modo peggiore.

Se Thor intendeva provocare una risposta, c'è riuscito meglio di quanto intendesse, e forse non otterrà la risposta che desiderava. Deve assicurarsi che la situazione non precipiti: accompagna Járnsaxa fuori dai suoi appartamenti e lo affida alle cure di sua madre, cui può non piacere ma che lo terrà al sicuro.

Dopo quello, Thor se la sente di cercarlo soltanto la mattina dopo.

 

 

 

III

 

Quando lo trova, Járnsaxa è affacciato alla terrazza del Sökkvabekkr, sguardo intenso sulla città. Da lì i riflessi dell'insenatura costiera che diventa canale e si protende verso il palazzo, incuneandosi nella città fra prati e torri, sono un miraggio che dipinge luce su ogni cosa. Il viso e gli abiti asgardiani di Járnsaxa ne sono accesi. Porta i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, lunghi e lucidi.

Thor si ferma sulla linea ariosa del colonnato, colto da un ricordo. Per un istante le epoche si annullano, le persone si sovrappongono: Thor rivede Jane Foster e viene sopraffatto dalla nostalgia. Lei aveva la stessa espressione. Quasi la stessa postura.

Oltre il profilo di Járnsaxa si stende lo splendore di Asgard e, per un attimo, lasciandovi vagare lo sguardo, a Thor sembra di scorgere qualcosa... un'ondulazione dell'atmosfera sopra il mare, come quelle che si producono quando l'aria è molto calda, ma alta e lunga. Corruga la fronte.

Poi Járnsaxa parla.

«Non ho paura di Loki-Re» dice, voltandosi a fissarlo coi suoi occhi rosso garofano.

 _Dovresti_ , pensa Thor, distratto.

Ma non lo dice perché crede che lui, proprio come Jane, si rifiuterebbe di seguire quel consiglio. Quelle menti brillanti hanno abbastanza spregio del buonsenso. Scuote la testa.

Due persone, due geni così diversi, ed entrambi – per qualche inspiegabile ragione – gli hanno donato nel tempo il loro cuore. Un moto d'orgoglio gli gonfia il petto. Ha ricevuto molto dal destino.

La situazione è incerta, ma in ricordo di quegli amori e dei loro frutti, diversi ma ugualmente cari, userà a Járnsaxa la stessa cortesia che usò a Jane. Per il tempo che sarà concesso, lo condurrà per le scorciatoie e i panorami segreti di Asgard, lontano dalla corte, svelandogli le scoperte fatte quand'era ragazzo. Mostrandogli i segni che hanno lasciato lui e i suoi amici. Gli rivelerà l'Asgard maestosa e quella semplice, l'Asgard cui pensa con maggior piacere.

Sarà la celebrazione di un amore non complicato, i cui echi continuano a raggiungerlo attraverso il tempo e sanno ancora guarire il suo spirito.

 _Cara Jane, ricevi quest'omaggio sincero_ , pensa Thor. _E per favore perdonami se lo offro anche a Járnsaxa... guastato da un secondo fine._

Sorride. «Cosa ne dici di una piccola gita?»

«Più che volentieri.»

 

Lo sta usando. E anche se Járnsaxa sospetta, conosce i rischi – perché non è un ingenuo – questo fatto non cambia.

Ma non significa che Thor non gli voglia bene, e non si penta.

 

 

IV

 

Ha mentito a Thor. Non è vero che non teme Loki. Solo uno sciocco non lo farebbe, dopo aver visto l'ira nei suoi occhi.

Ma è facile non pensarci camminando per la Città d'Oro. Thor l'ha resa più simile a sé, bella e piena di gioia per la vita. Ovunque c'è movimento. Ovunque speranza per il futuro.

E, anche se è difficile ammetterlo, anche la mano di Loki-Re. Può aver odiato a lungo la sua vecchia patria, ma quell'odio era destinato alla polvere perché al suo trono era destinato Thor Odinson.

In tutta onestà, si chiede perché non sia già lì. Difenderà il suo territorio, anche se ieri era pronto a gettarlo alle ortiche. A parte quanto concerne Thor – e in verità, sotto qualche aspetto anche in quello – è davvero impossibile capire Loki Laufeyson.

Járnsaxa non sa cosa aspettarsi. Niente di buono, ma in che forma? Ludibrio? Ridicolo? Violenza fisica?

Può solo aspettare e restare vigile.

Anche perché sembra che Loki-Re non sia l'unico rischio alla sua incolumità.

Járnsaxa è piccolo per uno Jötun, ma alto per un asgardiano. Torreggia su molti dei guerrieri e degli uomini di corte che incrocia, e questo senza tener conto delle corna. Lo fa sentire esposto – vulnerabile. Non ha dimenticato le storie. Non ha dimenticato la miseria portata a Jötunheim da Odino (e dai suoi stessi padri); della sua generazione rimangono ancora stimati epigoni che lo guardano fisso, tracciando i suoi movimenti finché non scompare.

Sa di cosa sono capaci gli Æsir.

Pertanto, nei due giorni che seguono, cerca di non dare eccessivamente nell'occhio quand'è solo, e nota che Thor raramente lo lascia senza scorta di qualche amico, paggio, fanciulla, assistente.

 

 

V

 

C'è un libro aperto, sullo scrittoio di Thor.

Járnsaxa è entrato nello studio sperando di trovare compagnia dopo il simposio letterario, ma non c'è nessuno, e poi l'ha visto. Un tomo come non ne vedeva da tanto, tanto tempo.

Si avvicina lentamente, riconoscendo la rilegatura, le pagine di lamina di _uru_ rilegate in pelle e osso di drago, le discrete ma preziose pietre dure che si estraevano nelle cave di Jötunheim quando il ramo del suo vecchio mondo era ancora fiorente. Le pagine riflettono un barlume di luce. Accanto all'unica colonna di rune, incise a puntello, rifulgono due miniature. E' un'opera d'arte. Un _codex_ della Biblioteca di Mímir.

Ma come può trovarsi lì? L'antica biblioteca andò distrutta durante la guerra per Midgard, e tutti sanno che non ne rimane traccia. Járnsaxa stesso, nei secoli, ha setacciato abbastanza collezioni e depositi del mercato nero da sapere che non sono sopravvissute copie.

Eppure i suoi occhi non lo ingannano. Tutto corrisponde – la fattura, il materiale, la vetustà dell'oggetto. E c'è una sensazione...

Si ferma ad alcuni passi di distanza.

C'è qualcosa, in quel libro. Qualcosa di magico e minaccioso che non lo vuole vicino.

Si diceva, in passato, che molti volumi della Biblioteca di Mímir fossero solo per gli occhi dei re; in quell'istante si trova propenso a credervi.

La distanza, in ogni caso, non è sufficiente da impedirgli di vedere cosa raffigurino le miniature. Con qualche difficoltà, e costeggiando il fianco del massiccio scrittoio, Járnsaxa vede guglie altissime, un corpo dipinto in polvere d'oro e di zaffiro. Un Re d'Inverno sul suo trono. Sul suo corpo...

Le linee sacre.

Trattiene il respiro, mentre il cuore gli batte all'impazzata.

Perché quel libro si trova lì? Perché è aperto su quella pagina? Come se...

Stringe i pugni, invaso da un profondo senso di reverenza.

È un segno. Lo sente.

 

Sul suo petto si posa una pietra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel prossimo di nuovo un po' d'azione seria ;) Prometto che lo avrete presto. Voglio finire la storia e andare avanti con la serie (che è quasi 50K in totale. Quand'è successo?).


	11. Decisioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Mostrati, Loki.»  
> Loki emerge dalle ombre che fiancheggiano l'armoire delle asce. Indossa il suo mantello di piume nere, chiuso dalla gola ai piedi, e ha il suo aspetto Jötun, il volto... macchiato?  
> Si guardano senza proferire parola. Poi Loki alza il mento e con un gesto altero si getta il mantello oltre le spalle.  
> Al riverbero delle lanterne, il suo corpo si accende di luce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo doveva introdurre la sostanza del prossimo... come no *ride* Sarà che amo tormentare questi due. ~~I regret nothing~~  
>  Scritto utilizzando il prompt _Avengers, Loki, Jötnar e pittura rituale del corpo_ @piscina di prompt. Shameless autofill.  
>  Breve glossario:  
> \- _bera_ e _geta_ sono termini molto usati nelle fic estere per indicare "padre" e "madre" fra gli Jotnar; sono forme norrene antiche dei verbi "to bear" (portare, generare) e "to get" (ottenere, procurare) e non hanno vero genere, indicano piuttosto chi partorisce e chi ha iniziato la vita nel corpo dell'altro. Ahem.  
>  \- kýn = kin (gente, popolo)  
> La Linea d'Oro è farina del mio sacco, anche se la scintilla è partita dalle pitture di Avatar.  
> Buona lettura! E fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ;)

 

I

 

 

Dal momento che Asgard è il regno dell'eterna primavera, svegliarsi coi brividi lascia Thor disorientato.

È steso sul suo letto, sopra le coperte; ha un braccio di traverso sul torso e le altre membra spiegate a volo d'aquila, la postura dei suoi sonni profondi.

Sopra di lui si innalzano le volte della camera reale. Nota distratto che qualcuno ha tolto la copertura del suo baldacchino, forse per pulirla. Non sta affatto male senza: con l'ultima lanterna viva, c'è un bellissimo gioco di luci sulle tarsie dorate del soffitto. Batte le palpebre. I suoi pensieri si focalizzano.

Non ha ricordo di essere andato a dormire.

Ripensa alla serata, e gli tornano impressioni di un sorriso, di suggestive schermaglie verbali. La profferta di Járnsaxa, esplicita in tutto tranne che in nome. Rammenta di aver preso degli incartamenti dallo studio per declinarla con giusto pretesto, _questioni in sospeso da giorni_... Dev'essersi messo a leggere a letto invece che alla scrivania. Sì, è andata così. Poche cose sono tanto soporifere.

Járnsaxa è impaziente; lo vuole ed è abituato a essere esplicito sui propri desideri – come del resto tutti ad Álfheim, dove non c'è vergogna nell'aperta sensualità. Presto la sua perspicacia avrà la meglio sull'infatuazione. Lo affronterà, e Thor non è pronto per fargli il torto di quel rifiuto. I bei giorni trascorsi insieme pugnalano la sua coscienza, il passato di un'altra vita gli sussurra promesse.

Ha la pelle d'oca. Da dove entra quel freddo?

Con un grugnito, si alza a sedere. Dal suo petto cade una cascata di papiri che planano qua e là.

Sospira, poi si stropiccia la faccia e si guarda intorno. Corruga la fronte. Prima si è sbagliato, non ci sono lumi accesi: i riverberi che ha osservato sul soffitto non hanno sorgente visibile; si muovono dolcemente, come la luce di una luna. E quel freddo...

Apre la mano e Mjölnir è con lui.

Che si tratti di un agguato teso con la magia?

È allora che, oltre l'arco d'accesso all'anticamera, vede le vetrate della terrazza socchiuse, e si chiama stupido per non aver guardato prima. Lo spiffero viene da fuori, benché sembri assurdo. Da quando suo padre ha lasciato il regno le antiche magie con cui costruì le difese si sono indebolite, è vero, e Loki rafforza sempre meno quelle che cristallizzano le stagioni in una lunghissima tarda primavera; ma Asgard è ancora il mondo dei giorni tiepidi. Non dovrebbe fare gelate.

Raggiungendo il vestibolo coglie un baluginio.

Avanza, sale con circospezione gli scalini che danno sull'esterno, protende un braccio e spalanca la porta a vetri. Mentre lo investe una folata d'aria pungente, i suoi occhi si alzano verso uno spettacolo inatteso.

Aurora, pensa.

Esce col capo gettato all'indietro.

Aurore boreali. Vivide e brillanti e alte su tutto il cielo di Asgard, come e più di quelle che ha visto a Midgard nella sua giovinezza. Là sono provocate dal potere di Sól. Ma qui... qui non esistono. Non _dovrebbero_ esistere.

Jötunheim ha qualcosa di simile, un fenomeno che si manifesta quando le tempeste di _sei_ _ð_ _r_ incontrano i cristalli di ghiaccio sospesi nella sua atmosfera. Molti lo credono un segno di buona fortuna, o di cambiamento imminente. Possibile che...?

Oh, ne sarebbe capace.

Avanza sino al centro della terrazza, rilassando il braccio che tiene Mjölnir. Sul blu profondo del cielo, screziato d'argento, danzano festoni di luci: nascono fievoli sull'orizzonte marino per serpeggiare sopra le onde fino alla città, dove si dispiegano in pieno fulgore, proiettando colori su ogni palazzo, canale e giardino. Sul Válaskjálf rifulge la più bella, una corona degna della grandezza del regno. Thor inarca il collo per ammirarne tutta l'estensione, mentre il suo fiato sale in un soffio effimero verso il firmamento.

La gloria azzurra di quell'aurora muta dal verde in turchese, in acquamarina, per baluginare d'oro e rame verso le grandi montagne.

È uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Un messaggio venuto dal freddo insieme al freddo.

Thor inspira profondamente e si sente sorridere.

 

 

II

 

È pronto, ma non è pronto.

Vuole e non vuole. È il suo vecchio estenuante paradosso.

Angantyr ha ragione per più motivi di quanti non pensi; Loki deve prendere l'iniziativa, a beneficio del suo corpo, del suo trono, della sua salute mentale, ma soprattutto della sua felicità eterna, per la quale è indispensabile riprendersi Thor e metter fine a quell'inutile tortura.

(Oh, cosa gli era venuto in mente? Perché si è preoccupato della politica?)

Basterà presentarsi a Thor con le carte giuste. È per questo che gli ha lasciato quel manoscritto sulla scrivania: perché nel momento della verità sappia fino a che punto Loki fa sul serio e lo riaccolga a braccia aperte. Thor lo ama ancora. Lo amerà per sempre.

L'ha giurato.

Ma... ma. La Linea d'Oro sarebbe molto più di un simbolo, se chiusa ora – Loki sa che il capo guaritore dice il vero. Il suo corpo concepirà.

C'è poco da scherzare.

Loki osserva il suo riflesso nel ghiaccio solido delle pareti e si vede tirato in volto. È terrorizzato. Non è pronto per avere un figlio, non lo sarà mai, e quella paura è complicata da un groviglio inestricabile di vecchie percezioni, preconcetti e tradizioni. Quello che diranno i suoi vecchi nemici. ( _Argr. Ergi._ ) Quello che accadrebbe se la vita mostratagli dal Sonno delle Norne lo raggiungesse attraverso il tempo e le incarnazioni. (Madre di mostri.) Quello che dirà un giorno suo figlio, quando l'avrà deluso per l'ultima volta...

Non può generare nessuno ora, pensa. Probabilmente non ne ha neanche il diritto.

Ed è un uomo, non ha mai veramente smesso di considerarsi tale–

Ma allora come fare con Thor, come convincerlo senza usare la Linea? A meno che...

Alza la testa, muovendo lo sguardo sugli spazi e il mobilio sparuto del vecchio studio mentre pensa freneticamente.

Thor non sa niente della sua situazione. Non sa neppure quale sia il rituale intero della cerimonia, perché sul volume non ne è contenuto che un accenno. Lui soltanto lo conosce, poiché è lui il solo a custodire codici creduti persi.

Loki si sente risollevare l'animo. Può temporeggiare. Mostrerà a Thor la Linea, si unirà a lui davanti all'universo intero, ma gli impedirà di prenderlo come si prende una donna finché farlo non sarà sicuro. Usare la magia come prevenzione potrebbe non esser sufficiente, e non vuole correre rischi.

Sarà necessaria una buona forza d'animo, considerato lo stato in cui è, ma ha fatto cose ben più difficili e ci riuscirà, perché così avrà vinto. Niente più Járnsaxa intorno, un'unione anelata e niente figli. Thor non sospetterà.

È un piano perfetto.

 

III

 

 

Jàrnsaxa vede il libro, e al calare del buio il cielo è striato di luci eteree.

Pensa che sarebbe il momento perfetto per cercare Thor. E' l'atmosfera ideale, intima e romantica. Ma il tempo passa veloce mentre lui osserva dal balcone, pervaso da uno strano presentimento.

La seconda notte la sua risoluzione è più forte. Ignora la stranezza delle aurore e decide di andare, perché la fortuna favorisce gli audaci. Sgattaiola via per i tetti e rintraccia a memoria l'architettura degli appartamenti reali, arrampicandosi sui cornicioni e sulle spire lisce del Válaskjálf (chi impara a scalare i ghiacciai di Jötunheim non dimentica più come ci si arrampica senza cadere). Non è un viaggio lungo, in ogni caso. E quando arriva ha persino una gradita delegazione d'accoglienza.

Thor l'ha sentito arrivare. E' sotto l'arco centrale della terrazza, Gungnir in pugno e un'espressione esterrefatta sul viso. Lo guarda saltare sul pavimento, poi poggia la lancia contro il muro e si fa avanti, aprendo la bocca.

Jàrnsaxa lo bacia prima che possa rimproverarlo. E prima che qualsiasi cosa possa interromperli lo spinge dentro la camera, goffamente giù dagli scalini. È il quarto giorno da quando Loki-Re li ha visti attraverso lo specchio: se sono ancora vivi vale la pena approfittarne.

Alza le braccia e circonda il collo di Thor, gomiti sulle sue spalle poderose, petto contro il suo petto a premerlo contro una delle colonnine che sostengono l'arcata interna. Per pochi istanti il suo bacio viene ricambiato. Il suo corpo prende vita.

Poi Thor lo scosta con gentilezza.

Quando apre gli occhi lui sta guardando fuori, oltre la terrazza. Járnsaxa segue il suo sguardo e trattiene il fiato, perché le aurore si si stanno moltiplicando; sfolgorano con intensità quasi abbagliante. Ci sono fiaccole per le strade e sagome affacciate alle finestre.

Anche il freddo è aumentato, abbastanza da esser percepibile sulla sua pelle di Jötun. Il fiato di Thor è visibile.

«Siete voi?» chiede Járnsaxa.

Fortuna o cambiamento. Gioia o sgomento, diceva il suo _geta_ guardando le aurore, e in un modo o nell'altro aveva sempre ragione.

Thor scuote la testa.

«Cosa accade, allora? Credevo che le Chiome di Ýmir non comparissero su Asgard.»

«Infatti» dice Thor, fronte increspata. «È molto inusuale. Molto.» Prende un respiro profondo, e quando continua il suo tono è quello risoluto di chi ha preso una decisione. «Járnsaxa» lo guarda, posandogli una mano sulla spalla «andresti a chiamare mia madre, per favore? Io andrò dai _sei_ _ð_ _r_ _ma_ _ð_ _r_ di palazzo. Abbiamo bisogno del loro consiglio.»

_Adesso?_ , vorrebbe rispondere, deluso.

Ma Thor sembra preoccupato. Járnsaxa abbassa lentamente le braccia, lasciandolo andare.

«Dove volete che la conduca? Qui?»

«Il vecchio osservatorio. Te l'ho mostrato, ricordi la strada?»

«Sì.»

È il prototipo dell'osservatorio di Heimdall, una torre aperta millenni fa su tutte le direzioni, alla sommità del Válaskjálf. Per fortuna non ne sono lontani.

«Ti ringrazio.»

Járnsaxa lo scruta un istante, corpo che fatica a calmarsi sotto la semplice tunica color rame; poi annuisce e si avvia, uscendo stavolta – orgogliosamente – dalla porta principale.

Qualcosa non va, e non è solo il cielo di Asgard.

 

 

IV

 

 

E' la seconda notte di aurore, e fa molto più freddo. Le galassie sono nascoste alla vista.

Ai sensi di Thor l'atmosfera risulta pacifica. Ma se tenta di prenderne il controllo e disperdere le aurore, non risponde e rivela... un brusio di energia. Un potenziale. Per cosa? In attesa di quale scintilla?

Sta osservando il fenomeno con preoccupazione crescente dall'uscio della terrazza quando sente un rumore, e un attimo dopo Jarnsaxa entra nella sua visuale, saltando da un cornicione all'altro del palazzo con l'agilità di un equilibrista.

Thor si libera di Gungnir e a malapena ha il tempo di aprir bocca, allarmato. Járnsaxa lo raggiunge di slancio, gli prende il viso fra le mani e lo bacia, usando quell'impeto per spingerlo indietro, nell'anticamera. Inciampano nei gradini. Distratto, Thor dedica tutta la sua attenzione a tenere in piedi entrambi e gli ci vuole un po' di tempo per rendersi conto che sta ricambiando il bacio con un certo trasporto, Járnsaxa appeso al suo collo nonostante la discreta statura.

_No._

Deve fare uno sforzo per non scostarlo bruscamente.

Se Loki sapesse. Se Loki vedesse – lui che ha occhi dappertutto...

E il suo sguardo scivola di nuovo verso il cielo.

«Jàrnsaxa...»

Quando lui è uscito in cerca di sua madre Thor si passa le mani sul viso, stanco. Spera che non ci siano cattive notizie. Spera sia solo un fenomeno passeggero dell'atmosfera, nata da un errore benigno delle rotazioni di Yggdrasil. E spera con tutto, tutto il cuore che Loki torni presto da lui.

La sua mente è sempre un aiuto inestimabile, e la sua compagnia un conforto che gli manca.

Ha appena finito di pensarlo che un rumore di carta fruscia per la stanza. Là, sulla mensola dello scrittoio. Un piccolo rotolo di pergamena sta finendo di arricciarsi sul legno d'ebano, volute di magia che si estinguono sui bordi con bagliori blu. Thor si avvicina, riconoscendo l'incantesimo. Dovrebbe essere inutilizzabile con le barriere di Asgard attive... a meno che non ci sia una breccia o, più probabilmente, che Loki non abbia trovato una scappatoia. Ma perché contattarlo in quel modo quando hanno gli specchi?

Gli basta toccare la pergamena per sapere che non viene da lui. Quella magia ha un'altra identità.

Fronte aggrottata, apre il messaggio; sono poche parole.

_Il mio re e signore deve conoscer primavera, Padretutto. Usate questa informazione con saggezza, quando gli parlerete. A._

Non si sofferma neanche sulla firma.

"Conoscere primavera". È una vecchia espressione della Jötunheim nomade per indicare il periodo di figliatura delle mandrie. Se non fosse per il senso completo della frase Thor scoppierebbe a ridere, perché è anacronistico e assolutamente ridicolo, considerato a chi si riferisce. Ma le sue implicazioni...

"Deve", dice, non "può". Thor appoggia le reni contro i cassetti dello scrittoio e riflette, facendosi strada tra confusione e stanchezza.

_Deve_. Pensa a quel che sa degli Jötnar, della loro natura e delle loro tradizioni. Nella loro terra la fertilità è un dono ricoperto di toni sacri. E' anche una sorta di compulsione, a volte... perlopiù al disgelo, se le voci sulle feste delle tribù orientali sono vere. Dicono che non assecondare il bisogno di generare sia una tortura, per il corpo. _Dicono._

Thor ha sentito anche troppe battute volgari quand'era una recluta di caserma, ma gli Jötnar sono riservati su questi argomenti e, per amor di diplomazia, non ha certo indagato. E non ha mai avuto l'impressione che Loki... a meno che finora non–

Scuote la testa, sconcertato. Loki non è un ragazzo, è un uomo da molto tempo, non può trattarsi della prima volta.

_Ma è anche un'_ _í_ _vidja_ , ribatte il suo lato deduttivo, _diverso. E ha trascorso secoli in un'altra forma._

Inoltre, quel "deve" potrebbe alludere alla necessità di cementare una volta per tutte l'alleanza fra gli Aesir e gli Jötnar. Quale pegno migliore di una discendenza comune?

Abbassa il messaggio.

Se davvero gliel'ha inviato Angantýr, il capo guaritore di Utgarð, è veritiero. Per un attimo il suo sangue si accende di gelosia, pensando a Loki in quello stato in mezzo a fior di guerrieri, gli stessi che vorrebbero eliminare Thor dal futuro di Jötunheim. Poi cerca di calmarsi e di riflettere.

Come dovrebbe usare quell'informazione? Trattare? Metter Loki alle strette?

(Come se non fosse pronto a volare da lui e marcare il territorio a qualsiasi prezzo.)

La pergamena gli si stropiccia fra le dita. Thor si stupisce che Angantýr sia riuscito a mandargliela a distanza di mondi, ma di sicuro gliene è grato. E' una conoscenza preziosa.

Un presagio di rivoluzione in mezzo alle mareggiate, come al solito.

Il messaggio gli brucia contro il palmo, arricciandosi fino a scomparire. Thor non ha più tempo di farsi domande. Sa di non essere solo ancor prima che i rumori del mondo esterno attutiscano, smorzati dalla magia. Si gira, lasciando cadere la cenere a terra.

La stanza è tutta un bagliore di aurora e lanterna. Il suo cuore accelera.

«Mostrati, Loki.»

Loki emerge dalle ombre che fiancheggiano l' _armoire_ delle asce. Indossa il suo mantello di piume nere, chiuso dalla gola ai piedi, e ha il suo aspetto Jötun, il volto... macchiato?

Si guardano senza proferire parola. Poi Loki alza il mento e con un gesto altero si getta il mantello oltre le spalle.

Al riverbero delle lanterne, il suo corpo si accende di luce.

È quasi nudo: un _kjálta_ di pelliccia argentata gli fascia il bacino sotto il ventre, ha gioielli a ogni dito e ogni più piccolo angolo del suo corpo è dipinto d'argento. L'incoronazione a re di Jötunheim aveva messo in mostra le linee del suo _k_ _ý_ _n_ , i segni coi quali gli Jötnar si identificano e che trasmettono alla progenie, per glorificare il suo diritto al trono. Queste invece sono linee della Vita. Seguono le forze e i flussi cardinali del corpo, e solo un _sei_ _ð_ _rmadr_ è in grado di tracciarle. Si chiede chi abbia avuto l'onore di assistere Loki. Forse le ha tracciate lui stesso.

Il suo busto cattura in pieno il bagliore e Thor la vede. Parte dal centro della fronte, sotto il rubino circondato di simboli, scende fra gli occhi, lungo il naso e sulla bocca, fino alla gola, e poi più giù, sul petto, dove si allarga. La sua traccia pura termina al centro del ventre, fiancheggiata da nastri d'argento.

Thor conosce quei segni. Li ha già visti miniati.

E' la Linea d'Oro dei re.

«Valoroso guerriero e sovrano» dice Loki, voce bassa e occhi ardenti. «Thor, figlio di Odino e di Frigga, noi ti salutiamo.»

Avanza lentamente. Thor trattiene il fiato.

«Noi, Loki-Re, siamo qui per farti grande onore. Noi ti offriamo il privilegio di esserci compagno, il dovere di esserci sostegno, e il diritto di darci eredi... senza competizione.» Frasi rituali. Loki inspira, unico segno del suo nervosismo. «Questo abbiamo detto, a questo attendiamo e pretendiamo risposta.»

Non ci saranno lotte, nessuna cerimonia pubblica. Solo il fatto compiuto: il sovrano che compare davanti ai suoi sudditi in piena panoplia d'accoppiamento reale, già avvenuto, linee distorte sul corpo.

In quel preciso istante, Thor _vuole_. Vuole Loki e un _figlio_. Era un desiderio senza nome lontano nel futuro finché non ha decifrato quel messaggio e visto coi propri occhi la Linea d'Oro – la linea che le sue mani rovineranno cingendo i fianchi del consorte. È a portata di mano. Può avere tutto: deve solo accettare.

Non può impedirsi un moto d'affetto al pensiero che Loki non smetterà mai di violare le regole. Al consesso degli anziani di Jötunheim verrà un colpo apoplettico per la sorpresa. Non ne sarà felice neanche il concilio di Thor, visto che prende i matrimoni di stato molto sul serio, soprattutto quelli interplanetari, _soprattutto_ quelli del sovrano di Asgard. In particolare se sono col sovrano di Jötunheim.

Thor incontra lo sguardo di Loki, ma qualcosa lo trattiene. Attraverso le nebbie del desiderio ha abbastanza lucidità da capire che Loki progettava questa sortita da qualche giorno. E' stato lui a lasciare quel codice miniato sulla sua scrivania... tre giorni dopo che Járnsaxa è arrivato ad Asgard, il giorno dopo che si sono visti allo specchio. Angantýr doveva saperlo, ecco perché ha mandato il messaggio. La Linea d'Oro è un passo notevole, incredibile, quindi Thor cerca sotto il luccichio dell'oro.

La mossa tattica è facile da vedere. Loki non gli sta offrendo _tutto,_ sta solo facendo la mossa più forte nel momento in cui la minaccia di Járnsaxa è maggiore. Deve ammettere che ne ha scelta una sconvolgente, nel suo stile migliore.

E' impossibile che sia passato dalla loro separazione politica alla celebrazione più totale e indissolubile della loro unione.

Da un lato, Thor è felice di averlo portato ad accettare il matrimonio; dall'altro deve combattere un'irritazione crescente.

«Mi stai dando tutto?» chiede.

L'esitazione di Loki è infinitesimale. «Sì.» E poi, mordente: «È abbastanza?»

Thor sorride. «È ciò che ho sempre desiderato. E riceverai altrettanto da me. Vieni qui.»

Protende un braccio. Lentamente, quasi incredulo, Loki si avvicina alzando la mano destra.

«...E dacci un figlio.»

È come se Loki pietrificasse. La sua mano resta a mezz'aria sopra quella di Thor, dita contratte, mentre il suo viso diventa una maschera.

Thor chiude il pugno sul suo.

«È il momento, vero? Ora sarà facile. Il tuo corpo è pronto.»

Non si accontenterà di un simbolo. Se Loki offre tutto, dovrà dare _tutto_. Posa gli occhi sul suo ventre e il cuore gli galoppa nel petto.

Loki impallidisce sotto uno strato di brina. «Come lo sai?»

E' vero, tutto vero.

«Importa? L'importante è non accetterò di meno... anche per la tua salute.»

«Presuntuoso bastardo» sibila Loki, livido. «Cosa credi di sapere?»

«O così o niente» ripete Thor, più gentile, cercando di attirarlo vicino. «Dico sul serio. E' tempo che ci apparteniamo come dovremmo: completamente.»

Dopo una lunga, silenziosa guerra di sguardi, Loki sussurra: «Sei crudele.»

E forse ha ragione, ma Thor non ha mai conosciuto altro che vittoria in battaglia. Questa – soprattutto questa – sarà sua. Perché in verità sarà _loro_.

«Non puoi chiedermi questo. Non sono pronto.»

_Forse non lo sarò mai_ , è quello che non dice.

«Sei secoli sul trono di Jötunheim e ancora non ti sei riconciliato con la natura degli Jötnar?»

«Non è solo quello – anche se vorrei vedere te partorire piattole» sbotta Loki. «La verità è che non sono stato un buon fratello, tanto meno un buon figlio, e se vogliamo parlare di buoni esempi–non ho avuto neppure quelli!» 

«Stai parlando di mio padre.» La sua risposta è un ghigno amaro che Thor non vedeva da tempo. «Ma dimentichi che nessuno di noi due è lui.» Cerca di attirarlo più vicino. «E io sarò al tuo fianco ogni giorno, per impedirti di commettere errori, per far sì che tu m'impedisca di commettere errori...»

«Come se avessimo il potere di scongiurarli tutti!»

«Allora rimedieremo.»

Ma Loki indietreggia, guardandolo con l'aria di un cervo messo alle strette.

«Non chiedermelo.»

Thor esita.

«Non te ne senti degno» dice. È una rivelazione che avrebbe dovuto avere molto prima, in fondo. Scuote la testa. «Perché? Le mancanze di mio padre non si riflettono su di te, Loki, e quanto dovevi risolvere l'hai risolto molto tempo fa.»

Loki lo guarda col volto deformato.

«E se fallissi? Se rovinassi tuo figlio?» chiede. «Se partorissi un mostro? Hai già dimenticato cos'ero in quella vecchia vita, i figli che ho avuto?»

«Non si ripeterà» dice Thor, e la sicurezza nella sua voce è tanto forte che in un'altra situazione Loki sarebbe convinto.

«Desiderare qualcosa non lo rende _vero_.»

«Non si ripeterà.»

Loki lo fissa, occhi dilatati, petto che si espande e contrae affannosamente. I pugni che stringe contro i fianchi tremano e Thor è sicuro che lotteranno con ferocia, qui, subito, distruggendo ogni cosa come ai vecchi tempi.

Ma sebbene dalla gola di Loki erompa un grido di pura frustrazione, è su se stesso che muove. Si volta bruscamente e rientra nella linea d'ombra della camera.

«Loki–!»

Troppo tardi. È già svanito, assorbito dall'oscurità.

Thor lascia ricadere il braccio e sospira. Poi si passa una mano fra i capelli, tirando. Maledizione. _Maledizione_.

Fuori, l'aurora boreale danza su Asgard fino all'alba.

 

 

**V**

 

 

Come fa Thor a sapere–chi ha tradito il segreto–

Davanti a Loki, una fiaccola squarcia l'oscurità bronzata del corridoio. Ricorda la camera di Thor. Rivede il suo volto amoroso e implacabile, la mano profferta.

Perché è finita così?

Si ferma, e l'ira battagliera lo abbandona insieme a un respiro. Resta solo lo shock dell'esser stato colto di sorpresa, con la sua sensazione pungente di vulnerabilità. La detesta. Ogni volta se ne crede immune e immancabilmente qualcuno o qualcosa lo riporta coi piedi per terra, deridendo la sua superbia.

_Lo scopo di Thor non era deriderti_ , dice una voce nei recessi della sua mente. _Ti ha offerto un futuro..._

_Alle sue condizioni_ , pensa, ringhiando. _Sempre e solo alle sue condizioni–_

_E tu non hai cercato di fare lo stesso? Su una questione così importante..._

_Era una decisione ponderata._

_Ma quale delle due scelte è la più ragionevole?_

Dalla gola gli sale un altro ringhio.

In quel momento non vuole esser derubato della sua rabbia; è l'unica difesa che ha, in questo corpo che freme per il tocco e il seme di–

Si gira verso il muro e taglia l'aria con un movimento del braccio, aprendo un passaggio nel tessuto di Asgard. Tornerà a Jötunheim, si sfogherà e quando sarà stanco forse, finalmente, rifletterà su tutto a mente fredda. Ma i suoi propositi hanno breve durata. Si infila nella breccia interdimensionale a passo sicuro – e sbatte la faccia contro una barriera.

Barcolla indietro, tenendosi una mano sul naso. La sua schiena incontra il muro bronzato del corridoio.

«Ugh.»

Cos'è? Una barriera – lì?

Da secoli controlla insieme a Thor le protezioni di Asgard; lo riconoscono e non possono rivoltarglisi contro. E se... fosse quell'imbecille di Thor che lo vuole trattenere? Ma non ha mai avuto finezza nel controllare barriere e affini; non ci riuscirebbe.

Apre gli occhi, continuando a massaggiarsi il naso. Le lacrime che gli son rimaste sulle ciglia rifrangono la luce delle torce, confondendo il punto dove aveva aperto la breccia.

Riprova più avanti, poi cambia piano, poi esce dal Válaskjálf. Niente. E' impossibile passare: l'accesso è sbarrato.

_Che sta succedendo?_

Lo coglie un pensiero: forse è colpa sua; forse la sua magia è impazzita per regalargli l'ultima umiliazione di quella pazzia. Di sicuro Asgard non è isolata – Heimdall se ne sarebbe accorto.

Forse dovrebbe andare all'Osservatorio, partire da lì e farla finita. Ma c'è una strana disturbanza nel tessuto magico di Asgard. Una disturbanza familiare, che gli asperge la bocca d'amaro nonostante non sia in grado di darle un nome. Che cos'è? Come ha fatto a non sentirla prima?

Poi i suoi occhi, finalmente, _vedono_. Si guarda intorno, cerca l'orizzonte.

Lo sovrasta un cielo infuocato di verde e viola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnifiche foto by Trichardsen @ trichardsen.deviantart.com


	12. Il mattino venne senza portare il giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _L'esplosione di un tuono scuote il palazzo._
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Non era un tuono._  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccolo qui! Finalmente un po' d'azione, e alla fine si innescano gli avvenimento che ci porteranno alla conclusione di questa long (mooolto più long di quanto non avessi progettato! Aiuto ç_ç). Spero di potervi dare il prossimo capitolo senza farvi aspettare mesi. Incrociamo le dita.  
> Ah, Loki mette quasi le mani su Jarnsaxa. E' abbastanza come antipasto?  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ;)
> 
> Titolo da un verso de _L'oscurità_ di Byron.

 

I 

  
**I** l cielo è luminoso quasi quanto il Bifröst; la notte invecchia e le aurore continuano a ondeggiare su Asgard come vessilli su un vasto accampamento.  
Per le strade si aggirano persone curiose, altre si affacciano alle finestre coi figli, circondati da aloni di respiro. Fa un freddo magnifico. Loki lo apprezza con sollievo istintivo, ma ne percepisce l'anomalia: non si tratta delle Chiome di Ýmir né delle aurore boreali di Midgard – intanto perché non sono né sull'uno né sull'altro mondo, e poi perché la sensazione che gli danno non somiglia a niente di quello che ha provato in secoli di esplorazioni.  
Il suo sguardo corre lungo i confini del giardino che circonda il Válaskjálf, verso uno dei bastioni, quindi sale e cerca oltre i tetti e le torri della capitale. Il mare. Qualcosa gli dice che è verso il mare che deve guardare.  
In quel momento lo raggiunge la voce di Thor.  
Non lo sta chiamando; viene dall'alto, sembra impegnato in una discussione. Ma il corpo di Loki vibra come la corda toccata di un cembalo e i suoi passi s'arrestano bruscamente, accompagnati da una consapevolezza altrettanto brusca. È ancora tutto dipinto.  
Con un'imprecazione, si ritira nell'ombra e chiude i lembi del mantello sul petto, sussurrando un incantesimo per deflettere gli sguardi. E' così distratto che quasi non se ne rende conto: la magia funziona. È lo spazio interdimensionale ad essere bloccato, allora; e che sia solo intorno ad Asgard o per tutto l'Albero, comunque non è una bella cosa.  
Dovrebbe verificare subito usando le vie segrete di terra, ma ci vorrebbe troppo tempo. Ci sono cose più importanti da fare prima. Deve prioritizzare.  
Invia un messaggio d'allerta a Heimdall, poi si rigira verso il palazzo misurandolo come si misura un avversario sgradevole. Con quell'atmosfera Thor sarà attivo, e l'idea di incrociarlo gli provoca rabbia ansiosa. Deve parlare con sua madre, però, avvertirla e indagare con lei sugli eventi. E soprattutto deve lavarsi via quella stupida pittura.  
Guardandosi intorno, imbocca il sentiero che porta agli ingressi nascosti della reggia.

 

 

II 

  
«Una tempesta di _sei_ _ð_ _r_ entrata in collisione con la nostra atmosfera. Ci sono correnti di energia pura, fra i rami di Yggdrasil... Odino le conosceva bene.»  
E' la conferma che Thor voleva sentire; collima con le sue sensazioni e alcuni racconti di Loki. Il riferimento a suo padre gli provoca una fitta di combattuta nostalgia.   
«Potrebbe essere il motivo per cui non ho effetto sugli elementi che provoca.» Si tratta di energia allo stato grezzo, estranea. «Ma non ho ricordo di fenomeni simili.»  
«Sono rari. E' accaduto una volta da quando sei nato. Fu meno intenso di questo, ma...»  
«Sicura che fosse lo stesso?»  
Frigga sorride con un po' di mestizia.  «La mia magia non è più quella di una volta, figlio mio – ma sì, ne sono abbastanza sicura.»  
Intorno a loro, fra i pilastri che sostengono la campata e il tetto della torre, strumenti astronomici d'oro scrutano il regno oscillando e orbitando su bracci snelli, tra modelli di pianeti, epicicli e metalli lucidi. Sul lato della città, le loro superfici incise catturano i barbagli di luce rimandati dalle strade e dai canali, trasformandosi in caleidoscopi di rune. Un _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ di palazzo, Vanir, osserva il cielo dall'obiettivo graduato di un telescopio.  
«Nulla da Heimdall?» chiede Járnsaxa, uscendo dal suo rispettoso silenzio.  
Thor annuisce. «All'Osservatorio tutto tranquillo, e così oltre i nostri confini. Solo...»  
«Solo?»  
Thor blocca il movimento delle braccia a metà, sperando non sembri l'alzata di spalle cui stava per lasciarsi andare, e vorrebbe non aver introdotto l'argomento.  
«Soltanto qualche turbolenza a Jötunheim» dice, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo di sua madre; si schiarisce la voce. «Niente di nuovo... è periodo di tempeste. Terremo il cielo sotto osservazione e, per prudenza, faremo attivare da Heimdall il Grande Scudo.»  
I _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ che sono con loro approvano; quando è evidente che nulla verrà aggiunto alla discussione, cominciano a discorrere fra loro per decidere i turni di sorveglianza.

 

 

III 

  
Sua madre non c'è. Potrebbe essere in meditazione sotto i pergolati del Fensalir, ma a quell'ora è più probabile che sia in piedi per l'emergenza astronomica. La cercherà presto.  
La sua assenza è una fortuna in cui non aveva pensato di sperare (altra disattenzione): potrà ripulirsi senza dover spiegare perché gira conciato così. Si fa strada verso i bagni, slacciandosi il mantello. Invadere i suoi spazi personali non lo fa sentire in colpa; quanto è visibile in quelle stanze è solo quanto è permesso vedere, anche ai suoi figli. Soprattutto a quei ficcanaso dei suoi figli.  
Mentre si lava via i pigmenti dal corpo cerca di non pensare a niente.  
Il suono della voce di Thor, com'è naturale, è la prima cosa che ricorda.  
 _«E dacci un figlio–»_  
Colpisce l'acqua della vasca con un pugno, schizzandola dappertutto.  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che si sarebbe arrivati a questo. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. _Thor non ha mai saputo rinunciare agli eccessi._  
Le cose dovranno cambiare, perché Loki ha avuto anche troppi risvolti folli nella vita. Oh, cambieranno. Ma prima l'emergenza più pressante.  
Si alza, esce dall'acqua e asciuga i bagni con un gesto efficiente. Dopo essersi controllato e rivestito è fuori dagli appartamenti, nei corridoi semibui, mantello di piume che guizza alle sue spalle e _sei_ _ð_ _r_ che ascolta tutto, scivolando su ogni superficie, attraversando gli spazi vuoti.  
Tutto è normale, salvo per il ronzio di sottofondo che ha sentito anche dai giardini. Si ferma a riflettere. Forse non è davvero un'emergenza. Forse è solo una nuova manifestazione di Asgard; in fin dei conti invecchia e si evolve anche lei.

O forse è un'interferenza dagli spazi interplanetari, come dice sua madre.  
Trova il piccolo concilio di magia alla fine delle sue indagini, su alla torre degli astronomi, l'antico Osservatorio di Asgard. Scruta i presenti e ascolta attentamente, invisibile fra le ombre. Sembrano tutti tranquilli. Potrebbe davvero essere un falso allarme... lo saprà quando vedrà la reazione di sua madre alla notizia del blocco interdimensionale, se ci sarà ancora quando glielo dirà. Loki ha il presentimento che ci sarà. Forse.  
E' confuso.  
Cerca di ignorare la presenza di Járnsaxa, così vicina e vulnerabile da tentarlo, e lascia che il consesso abbandoni la torre senza rivelarsi.  
Osserva l'orizzonte. È quasi l'alba: inizia a distinguersi la linea dell'orizzonte. Lentamente, le aurore svaniscono per lasciare il posto a un cielo terso e caldo.

Poco dopo, a confermare i suoi sospetti, lo spazio interdimensionale è ancora inaccessibile. E sua madre è addormentata.  
Nella sua esistenza Loki ha trascorso anche settimane senza domire, preso dalla frenesia della scoperta, del complotto e del pericolo; è così che ha avuto successo dove tanti altri hanno fallito. Potrebbe ignorare la stanchezza e continuare le ricerche mentre gli altri dormono. Ma quando s'infila in un appartamento deserto e siede per riflettere, la battaglia e lo stress degli ultimi giorni lo raggiungono come lupi nella notte. Il ronzio di sottofondo lo stordisce.  
La sua tempia tocca il muro e il mondo si spegne prima che lui possa reagire.

 

 

IV 

  
Thor conquista le sue stanze al sorgere del sole.  
Sbarra le porte, chiude i tendaggi, butta Gungnir sul sofà e si spoglia con un gesto, lasciando che la magia sbottoni e slacci per lui. Poi si butta di schiena sul letto, esausto.  
Dev'essere passato un quarto d'ora quando si rende conto di fissare il soffitto. Il baldacchino manca ancora. Ha deciso, non lo farà rimettere.  
Si costringe a chiudere gli occhi e rivede la Linea d'Oro, l'opulenta magnificenza del corpo di Loki, grondante di luce e allettanti propositi – come sempre. E come sempre ingannevole. Vorrebbe poter parlare con lui.  
Si stropiccia il viso. È troppo stanco per dormire; ha troppi pensieri per la testa.  
Loki è sparito dalla circolazione, ovviamente. Lo ha avuto vicino per qualche istante al vecchio osservatorio, quando la conversazione stava per concludersi – è tanto che Thor ha imparato a riconoscere la sua presenza, anche se si nasconde col _sei_ _ð_ _r_. Pratica e sesto senso. Se Loki sapesse fino a che punto ha perfezionato quell'intuito sarebbe irritato, orgoglioso e poi spronato a trovare nuovi sotterfugi.  
Ovviamente non ha intenzione di dirglielo.  
Ormai sarà a Jötunheim; oppure indaga da solo sulle aurore. In entrambi i casi, Thor dovrà studiarsi un approccio vincente prima di andare a cercarlo. (Perché ne è sicuro, stavolta la sua non è una ritirata strategica.)  
Senza che se ne accorgesse, la sua vita è tornata un disastro.

Pian piano, desideri e preoccupazioni si trasformano in un vortice labirintico che lo trascina in profondità, consegnandolo al sonno.

 

 

V 

  
I bambini corrono via nella luce del primo pomeriggio, ridendo. Járnsaxa li guarda scomparire in fondo al corridoio con un po' di tristezza.  
Si alza i capelli sul collo per darsi sollievo, facendo tintinnare i fermagli di corallo. Fa molto caldo, soprattutto dopo la notte insolitamente fresca, e l'umidità aggrava la sua stanchezza. Ha vegliato fin quasi all'alba, dormito poche ore. Forse dovrebbe tornare a riposare. Oggi non sembra esserci molto da perdere (a parte Thor – forse il peso della nottata sarà la cosa che lo convincerà a entrare nel suo letto, anche solo per dormire.)  
Sospira, pensando che hanno un po' di domande e risposte da scambiarsi.  
Mentre è lì che riflette, sbadigliando accanto alle colonne con le battaglie di Svártalfheim, un'eco gli manda voci di burocrati. Sembrano appena oltre la curva, e vengono verso di lui.  
«Erudito Járnsaxa? Avete visto l'Erudito di Ýdalir, c'è una postilla della massima importanza–»  
Spalanca gli occhi, imprecando sottovoce. Gli studiosi di Asgard sono persino più noiosi dei patriarchi Ljosálfar. Járnsaxa si guarda velocemente intorno, riconosce una porticina e vi si infila con la massima discrezione, richiudendosela alle spalle.  
Dall'altra parte lo accoglie la grandezza silenziosa della piattaforma dove, in una massa lucente, troneggia Hliðskjálf Che Tutto Vede. Gli torna il sorriso. Thor è lì: da quella posizione riesce a vedere il suo braccio. Con un'ultima occhiata alla porta lo raggiunge, piedi nudi che proiettano aloni blu sul pavimento. La sala è un sollievo, fresca e quasi buia alle estremità dei colonnati. A uno sguardo più attento non ci sono guardie né attendenti.  
«Buongiorno, Thor.» Supera la barriera dello schienale. «Passata una bella mattina?»  
Thor mugola e sprofonda nel trono, occhi chiusi, gambe aperte in modo quasi osceno; ai suoi piedi languiscono carte spiegazzate.  
«Hmm» fa Járnsaxa, divertito, proseguendo verso il bordo della scalinata che scende verso il corpo della sala. «Se non altro è finita... tempo di meritato riposo. E ora che guardo meglio» aggiunge, decidendo di ritentare la sorte «siamo qui liberi e completamente, meravigliosamente soli...»  
Sente lo sguardo infuocato di Thor sulla schiena.  
«Sì» risponde lui. E poi, con un'altra voce: «Completamente soli.»  
Non è la voce di Thor.  
Járnsaxa fa in tempo a voltarsi per vedere le sembianze di Thor sciogliersi e lasciar emergere le fattezze affilate, le corna e la pelle blu di Loki Laufeyson. Della creatura onesta e luminosa che ama è rimasto soltanto il mantello cerimoniale, esibito come la pelliccia di un trofeo. Sulle spalle del re di Jötunheim sembra una cortina di sangue.  
In lontananza scattano i catenacci degli ingressi. Loki poggia il mento al dorso di una mano e sorride, privo di calore.  
Sembra nato per sedere su quel trono. Suo malgrado, Járnsaxa si scopre incapace di muoversi.  
«Mutaforma.»  
Lo sapeva, in un angolo della mente, e tuttavia vedere coi propri occhi una capacità così rara–  
 _Pericolosa._  
Loki-Re continua a sorridere. «Molto perspicace.»  
Il cuore gli si dibatte nel petto. Ma è al sicuro, si dice. Quello è il cuore di Asgard, caro a Thor e Frigga Fiörgynnsdottir, e Laufeyson non oserebbe toccarlo dove loro potrebbero scoprirlo.  
(Ha osato ben di peggio in passato.)  
«Salve, Jønirson. Che coincidenza ritrovarsi qui.»

Loki non ama frequentare Asgard nella sua vera pelle. Da Áes il clima è più sopportabile, la gente lo conosce, si risparmia una quantità di sguardi ostili; e certi condizionamenti psicologici non si superano mai davvero. Ma stavolta la esibirà con ostentazione, perché c'è uno Jötun senza collare che gira nei corridoi del Váláskjalf.  
Se Loki era pronto a svendere il letto dinastico del Padretutto a una figura di rappresentanza – se era deciso a non piegarsi, su questo, e vincerla – non lascerà mai Thor alla creatura che l'ha già avuto per chissà quante altre vite. Járnsaxa, l'intelligente, affidabile Járnsaxa l'ha amato e reso padre nel sogno fumoso delle Norne. Lo guarda ancora con occhi ardenti, senza venir rifiutato. Potrebbe prenderselo ancora.  
Ora basta.  
«Che coincidenza ritrovarsi qui» mormora, stravaccato sul trono. «Non credevo che le visite diplomatiche durassero tanto.»  
L'intruso capisce, esita; forse immagina di sfidarlo apertamente. Loki prega che lo faccia.  
Ma Járnsaxa si riprende, offrendogli un inchino che lo porta in ginocchio a testa china.  
«Loki-Re. L'onore che mi fate ricordandovi il mio nome è grande.»  
La lingua di certo non gli manca. Loki alza il mento e abbassa la mano, contemplando la possibilità di strappargliela. Chissà cosa non ha promesso a Thor... e _fatto_.  
«Non dimenticherei mai un inviato del caro Gerð» dice. Inarca le sopracciglia. «Perché questo silenzio? Il mutar forma ti sconvolge tanto? O forse ti sorprende trovarmi qui?»  
«I vostri poteri mi lasciano ammirato.»  
Loki stringe le palpebre. Poi spinge con la magia per buttarlo a terra.  
Ma incontra una barriera e Járnsaxa riesce a tenersi dritto piegandosi sul ginocchio, un grugnito sulle labbra.  
Oh.  
Loki ride, seguendo con gli occhi le rune che si rivelano sul suo corpo.  
«Freya, che cara» dice. «Le è sempre piaciuto lasciare in giro qualche giochino per me.» Lo considera. «Un lavoro molto raffinato. Ma cosa succede se sciolgo tutti i bei nodi della sua cotta di maglia?»  
Si alza in piedi con un movimento fluido, lasciando ricadere il mantello di Thor sul trono. Nessuna risposta, tranne un crescere della tensione. Si muove tenendosi alla giusta distanza e gira lentamente intorno a Járnsaxa.  
«Ma tu pensi davvero» sussurra, abbassandosi «che io rinuncerei al nodo con Thor Odinson per lasciarlo a uno come te?»  
Lui deglutisce e non riesce a dissimularlo. «Thor appartiene a se stesso. Non ha bisogno del permesso di alcuno.»  
 _Come osa?_  
Loki si ferma di colpo e dal suo corpo trabocca una fiammata di _sei_ _ð_ _r_.

Gli incantesimi di Freya lo proteggono dallo sfogo, ma Járnsaxa non vuole più restare inginocchiato. La situazione sta degenerando. Si alza in fretta, mettendo fra loro una certa distanza.  
Laufeyson è più basso di lui, meno muscoloso anche da Jötun, e non indossa corone; non dovrebbe mettergli paura. Appena oltre la superficie di quell'involucro, tuttavia, sotto il manto di piume che assorbe la luce, si agitano il vuoto caotico del _sei_ _ð_ _r_ che qualsiasi stregone dell'universo può solo sognare, e una mente tortuosa che sa farne buon uso.  
Lo sta guardando con ira.  
«Come osi mancargli di rispetto chiamandolo per nome?» sibila.  
Non dovrebbe rispondere. Lo sa, ma per quanto mite anche lui ha un orgoglio suscettibile alla competizione.  
«Ho il suo permesso, naturalmente.»  
La luce che si accende in quegli occhi lo gela. «Capisco.»  
«Loki-Re–»  
La bocca di Járnsaxa si richiude di scatto, contro la sua volontà. Non riesce a muoversi. Fatica a respirare. Il panico cerca di sopraffarlo.  
«Che cosa vuoi?» chiede Loki, dopo averlo considerato. «Scoprirai che so essere molto generoso quando lo desidero.»  
«Se me ne andrò senza una parola, immagino.»  
«Avrai ciò per cui sei venuto. T'importa poco dell'amore, vero? Lo usi per nascondere obiettivi ambiziosi. Conosco quelli come te.»  
Járnsaxa stringe le dita intorno alla stoffa del proprio _kjálta_.  
«Perché siete lo stesso?»  
 _Zitto. Sta zitto!_  
Loki si apre al sorriso, bianco e aguzzo fra le linee tribali e le pitture che gliele attraversano.  
«Un tempo. E ho la memoria lunga.» Si avvicina. «Che cosa cerchi ad Asgard, avventuriero? Potere, ricchezza? Segreti? Posso fartene dono in abbondanza.»  
E' il momento. Se non morirà qui, forse avrà successo.  
«Posso averli con Thor» risponde a fatica. «E io _voglio_ Thor.»  
Il sorriso condiscendente di Loki svanisce. Gli si avvicina, chinandosi finché i loro volti quasi non si sfiorano.  
«Potresti avere la morte, invece.»  
Aloni di _sei_ _ð_ _r_ scivolano intorno a loro, addensandosi in un miasma verde che si vede e non si vede.  
«Credete... che questo vi gioverebbe ai suoi occhi?»  
«Credo che esistano una moltitudine di morti diverse e una moltitudine di modi per farle accadere» dice Loki, riprendendo il suo giro per parlargli sul collo, sulla nuca, nell'altro orecchio. «Non sopravvalutare il mio cambiamento. Non gioco pulito, solo un po' meno sporco, e del mio senso dell'onore beneficiano pochi.»  
La luce delle vetrate balugina sulle sue guance. Le pitture s'illuminano, formando linee e rune leggibili.  
Rune sacre d'argento. Linee vitali.  
 _Quella linea_.  
All'improvviso Járnsaxa ricorda e gli si mozza il respiro.

Járnsaxa smette di tremare e lo guarda fisso, quasi ipnotizzato.  
«Quelle rune...»  
Loki corruga la fronte. «Quali rune?»  
«Quelle sul vostro viso.»  
Loki si ritrae di scatto. Norne. Impossibile.  
Ma lo sfacciato non sta mentendo: ha dimenticato di lavarsi il viso, proprio la parte più esposta del corpo. Si tocca d'impulso e viene invaso da una profonda mortificazione.  
«Mai viste pitture cerimoniali?» chiede, cercando di usare un tono disinvolto.  
«Non quelle» risponde Járnsaxa. «Non la Linea d'Oro.»  
La conosce davvero.  
Le cose che deve sapere. Le cose che deve intuire adesso. Loki non ci vuole pensare.  
«Cosa puoi saperne _tu_ di tradizioni sacre.»  
Davanti alla sua difficoltà Járnsaxa sembra riprendersi. Lo apostrofa con un'audacia ammirevole.  
«Dimenticate che vengo da una tribù dell'estremo nord? Tramandiamo la storia di molte pitture.» Si _avvicina_. Loki lo squadra e inarca le sopracciglia, ricevendo un mezzo sorriso. «Siete imprudente a mostrarvi. Le persone sono imprevedibili... potrei spezzare io la vostra Linea, non ci avete pensato? Siamo soli, non c'è competizione. In un attimo avrei voi... e con voi anche Thor. _Per sempre_ Thor.»  
Loki resiste un istante, poi scoppia a ridere.  
«Tu avresti me?» esclama, sogghignando. « _Io_ avrei _te_ , Jønirson. Saresti molto più lontano da Thor di quanto tu non sia adesso – supponendo che fossi in grado di cogliermi impreparato» e con un gesto vagamente osceno si indica il ventre, aprendo il mantello di piume. Non c'è alcuna Linea dipinta, lì.  
«Chiunque può esser colto di sorpresa.»  
Deve concederglielo: ha fegato da vendere, anche se poco giudizio.  
«Non ho paura di voi.»  
Con un movimento di polso Loki sgancia Laevateinn dalla cintura del suo _kjàlta_ e la risveglia. Laevateinn è una spada e un bastone cerimoniale, un cimelio imbevuto di magia che fu forgiato nei tempi andati dai maestri del _sei_ _ð_ _r_ di Vanaheim, e che è passato di generazione in generazione seguendo l'albero genealogico di Frigga Fyörgynnsdottir sino ad arrivare a lui. È una mutaforma. Sono fatti l'uno per l'altra.  
L'innocuo cilindro di _uru_ che portava al fianco si allunga con la fluidità dell'acqua e, un attimo dopo, incide con la punta a picca il pavimento ai piedi dello sfrontato. Járnsaxa diventa azzurro cenere.  
Quanto poco durano gli eroismi degli arrivisti.  
«Non potete uccidermi» balbetta. «Sto per essere adottato dai sovrani. Sarò principe di Álfheim.»  
Ah, per favore.  
«Puoi fare di meglio, cortigiano.»  
«Non sto mentendo, Loki-Re. Non mento!»  
No, non sembra mentire. Ma sarebbe una mossa politica inequivocabile – inequivocabilmente stupida – da parte di Freyr.  
« _Davvero_.»  
Járnsaxa ha il buonsenso di annuire soltanto. Loki inclina la testa.  
«Allora sono necessarie delle congratulazioni» commenta, e non sa neanche lui cosa stia per fare. «Permettimi di offrirti un dono.»  
Járnsaxa reagirà, lo legge in ogni suo muscolo. Sarà vilipendio della persona reale.  
Per fortuna qualcosa li interrompe. L'ingresso ovest della sala rimbomba con forza una, due volte, tremando, e i cardini della porta cedono con un fragore. I suoi pannelli di legno intarsiato si schiantano sul pavimento in una pioggia di schegge, scivolando a metri di distanza dal muro. Dall'uscio emergono Gungnir, Thor e Fandral, che avanzano accompagnati da una guardia.  
In un baleno Loki ritira Laevateinn e la fa sparire.  
«Cosa accade, qui?» chiede Thor, minaccioso, poi sorpreso. «Loki?»  
Lui sente caldo, freddo, poi di nuovo caldo, ma non si scompone. Thor ha visto Járnsaxa e si è adombrato.  
«Che sta succedendo?»  
«Discorrevo con Járnsaxa-suddito.»  
«Di cosa, se è lecito?» Si lascia indietro i compagni. Fandral ne sembra felice; ha l'aria di chi vorrebbe essere all'altro capo della città. «E perché tutti gli ingressi sono sbarrati?»  
«Oh, pettegolezzi. Vero, _Járn_?»  
Járnsaxa sorride e annuisce a denti stretti.  
«Lui non è più un suddito della tua corona» dice Thor, stanco e accusatorio in parti eguali. Li raggiunge e si rivolge all'intruso. «Stai bene?»  
Mentre Járnsaxa annuisce ancora Loki guarda l'uno, poi l'altro, e si avvicina lentamente puntando Thor. E' incredibile. Solo poche ora prime gli ha detto–gli ha chiesto–e ora lo ignora mentre consiglia a quella vulvetta di andare a riposare–  
La temperatura della sala precipita. D'improvviso Thor gira la testa per parlargli in faccia, mascella contratta.  
«Puoi anche smetterla» sbotta, a bassa voce.  
«Smettere cosa?» chiede Loki inclinando il capo, tutto miele e cicuta.  
«Lo sai.»  
«Di farmi incantare dal primo venuto?»  
Thor lancia un'occhiata furtiva agli altri. «Di dare spettacolo.»  
«Qui l'unico che dà spettacolo sei tu» fa Loki, gelido e chiaro. «Come un ragazzino con le lenzuola ancora bagnate di seme.»  
Járnsaxa indietreggia tenendoli in vista. Ma Thor non ha occhi che per Loki adesso. Dilata le narici, occhi azzurri accesi d'ira, e la collera di Loki sorge come un incendio ad accoglierla, piena di gioiosa violenza.  
« _Loki_ –»  
L'esplosione di un tuono scuote il palazzo.

Non era un tuono.  
Si guardano l'un l'altro, fra pareti e suppellettili che vibrano: l'espressione di Thor è ciò che conferma i sospetti di Loki. Poi arriva il senso d'oppressione.  
Scontro messo da parte, si girano e corrono verso il fondo del corridoio sfociando nella terrazza che marca in altezza la metà del Válaskjálf. Si sporgono dal parapetto. Sopra la costa il cielo è attraversato da un tremolio simile a quello di un miraggio: ondulazioni palpabili dell'atmosfera che distorcono la percezione dello spazio, e che intensificano a vista d'occhio – si alzano e all'improvviso curvano verso lo spazio, rilasciando energia.  
L'onda d'urto raggiunge le prime dighe e i bastimenti all'ingresso dei canali come una mareggiata, danneggiandoli. Nell'aria si diffonde un brusio crescente. Diventa una vibrazione violenta.  
E poi, nel giro di pochi attimi, il cielo intorno al vortice scurisce.  
Dalle strade s'innalzano grida, inizia un fuggifuggi intersecato da una frenetica corsa alle armi. Decollano le prime navette da ricognizione, seguite da quelle blindate. I laser magici delle torri cambiano coordinate verso il mare.  
Il nero tempestoso si allarga a macchia d'olio, inarrestabile. Presto Asgard sarà al buio se i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ non fanno qualcosa. Testa gettata all'indietro, Loki osserva col cuore in gola, lottando per capire.   
Non ha mai visto niente del genere in vita sua, eccetto–di recente–  
«Non è possibile» dice, strozzato.  
Thor lo afferra per un braccio, Gungnir coruscante di luce nell'altro suo pugno. «Che cos'è?»  
«Nostra madre–che la portino al sicuro! È un–»  
Il cielo si spacca in due con un boato sferzante.  
Dall'immane occhio nero che si allarga emergono sei teste cornute di serpente.

 


	13. Creature e destini vecchi di eoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor alza Gungnir, stupefatto.  
> «Cos'è quello?»  
> Loki sa che cos'è. Non vorrebbe, ma lo sa. E' un'idra.  
> L'Idra, il flagello del Blárhnöggr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo rivedere ancora le parti nuove, poi mi sono detta "basta", e voi avete (finalmente!) il nuovo capitolo. Scusate per gli update lenti, ma la vita di tutti i giorni è tanto impegnativa quanto stancante. Un super grazie a tutti coloro che continuano a leggere e sostenermi! Questa storia sarebbe ancora nel cassetto se non fosse per i vostri incoraggiamenti :)
> 
> \- Widi: palazzo di Víðarr, dove si forgiavano le armi più terribili.  
> \- Su Ymir: non seguo il canon dei comics ma, in parte, la mitologia norrena; le circostanze della nascita dello Scrigno sono invece una mia invenzione (quel poco che accenna Loki), mentre nel canon comics sarebbe stato creato dagli asgardiani rinchiudendo una parte di Ymir.
> 
> PS. Sto pensando di cambiare il titolo di tutta la storia in _Presso troni di re incoronati_ , perché credo che ormai _Doveri_ non rifletta più la totalità di questo piccolo mostro. Per cui, se un domani vedete un titolo diverso, non preoccupatevi, è sempre _Doveri_ ma col cappotto nuovo ;)

 

I

 

Per un attimo, Asgard si ferma.

Poi il suo tessuto dimensionale si deforma. Sotto la spinta poderosa della creatura, accompagnata da un'onda d'urto che raggiunge e scuote il primo Scudo difensivo sulla costa, la spaccatura creatasi nel cielo si allarga. Dalle profondità oscure del suo vuoto origina un vortice plumbeo le cui correnti congelano le onde. Con le lunghe corna argentate, le squame bianche e le creste grigie sui profili vertebrali, il rettile riflette la luce morente. Protende i sei colli sinuosi oltre l'occhio della breccia e ulula con voci di tifone.

Thor alza Gungnir, stupefatto.

«Cos'è _quello_?»

Loki sa che cos'è. Non vorrebbe, ma lo sa. E' un'idra.

L'Idra, il flagello del Blárhnöggr.

L'immane bestia ruggisce contro le navette che l'attaccano, incurante della magia e dei proiettili che le scagliano contro. Poi, con un movimento che fa tremare tutta Asgard, afferra i bordi della breccia e si riversa in mare, sfondandone i ghiacci. Subito si formano mulinelli profondi, dal cielo nero calano tornadi. Lampi, tuoni e fulmini spaccano l'orizzonte.

Nelle strade il popolo fugge, diretto alle case fortificate e ai rifugi di emergenza. E' il panico.

«Alle armi! Alle armi!» ordina Thor, mentre l'armatura da guerra si materializza sul suo corpo. «Dispiegate le truppe d'emergenza, chiamate i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ e le Valchirie!» Si volta verso Fandral. «Da' l'ordine di mettere al sicuro vecchi e bambini, e trova Sif! Dille di proteggere mia madre!»

Fandral annuisce, poi corre via.

Thor protende Gungnir, fronte che s'imperla di sudore mentre cerca di riportare il tempo del regno sotto il suo controllo. In cielo la breccia si restringe, iniziando a chiudersi. L'idra srotola il suo corpo imponente.

Nonostante l'istinto gli dica di reagire, Loki non può che assistere al disastro. Esposta l'Idra è dieci volte più imponente di quanto sembrasse su J ö tunheim, semisepolta dalla neve e dalle nebbie: è immensa. Risuona di energia così forte da interferire con la magia urbana di Asgard; pur spente, le torce magiche dell'impianto d'illuminazione mandano sprazzi di fiamma, mentre i trasporti autonomi su acqua perdono la rotta. 

«Loki!»

Interferenza. La barriera che gli impediva di aprirsi un passaggio verso Jötunheim. Ecco la ragione. Era l'incendio di quel _sei_ _ð_ _r_ primitivo a bloccare lo spazio interdimensionale... perché l'idra lo aveva invaso. In qualche modo è riuscita a spaccare il fondo insondabile del cuore di J ötunheim ed è fuggita attraverso gli spazi di Yggdrasil, sottraendosi al sigillo che doveva tenerla quiescente sotto la montagna per altri millenni. La sola idea della forza necessaria per riuscirci gli mozza il fiato. 

Asgard non è più stata così in pericolo dai tempi di Malekith; non è in grado di affrontare una minaccia di quell'entità.

Ma in qualche modo dovrà farlo, e la colpa è di Loki, che aveva giurato a se stesso di non portarle mai più disgrazia. Forse è sempre solo questione di tempo, con lui. Forse ha sempre avuto ragione, e quello è l'inizio del Ragnarök. Ha mancato alle sue promesse.

Thor lo afferra per un braccio. «Loki!»

Ma non hanno tempo per parlare.

L'idra emerge dalla cortina di cristalli che la sua discesa ha causato e punta su Asgard. Avanza rapida, rapidissima, nuotando con moto poderoso mentre il pack di ghiaccio che la separa dalla costa si frantuma al suo passaggio. Le navette in mare aperto la inseguono sputando proiettili, altre le vanno incontro.

Il mostro raggiunge i bastioni costieri in pochi attimi e si schianta contro il Grande Scudo innalzato da Heimdall, provocando un tremore che scuote la terraferma fino alle colline. La seguono onde di mareggiata alte come palazzi, torbide di detriti; lo Scudo trattiene anche quelle, lasciandole ridefluire in mare.

Non riuscirà a sfondarlo. E' rimasto inespugnato per secoli, da quando Loki è tornato a casa e ha unito il suo _sei_ _ð_ _r_ a quello di Thor, di Heimdall e di dieci _sei_ _ð_ _konur_ per erigerlo a difesa della città intera. Non può cedere. Ma l'idra non è sola nel suo cammino di distruzione – mentre indietreggia intontita, sfiatando aria glaciale, trombe grigie di tornadi si deformano contro la cupola brillante della barriera. Le bocche del drago congelano lo Scudo, e sotto lo sforzo la sua superficie di incrina. Poi cede all'assalto di sei crani corazzati.

Non più contenuta, la tempesta che infuria in mare si espande. Il cielo si fa nero sino al Válaskjálf, sfiorandone la calotta protettiva, nubi e tornadi corrono verso le belle montagne di Asgard. La visibilità cala drasticamente.

A ovest, decine di navi da guerra decollano dagli hangar del Widi. La popolazione continua a fuggire, separandosi dai guerrieri, diretti invece alla zona del cedimento. Tutto si può dire degli Aesir tranne che non siano pronti alla battaglia.

In un baleno, Thor ha Mjolnir in pugno e la brandisce insieme a Gungnir.

Loki sa che volerà ancora prima di vedergliela mulinare; è abbastanza da strapparlo allo smarrimento.

«Aspetta!»

Ma Thor è già andato. A una parola di potere, il mantello di piume che Loki indossa viene attraversato da un tremito. Poi Loki è falco e spicca il volo dal parapetto della terrazza.

Insegue Thor attraverso raffiche nevose e vortici di detriti, cercando di tenere d'occhio anche l'idra. Non è facile, e stanno sbagliando completamente strategia, ma alla fine riesce a raggiungerlo.

Gli si affianca con uno stridio irato. Stanno sorvolando il naviglio principale, rapidi, diretti verso il mare. Thor non dà segno di averlo sentito, anche se è impossibile, e Loki teme che voglia andare direttamente all'attacco. Il suo cuore si riempie di angoscia rabbiosa. Non deve farlo, è troppo pericoloso.

Per fortuna, quando sono vicini al punto in cui l'idra ha sfondato la difesa costiera, Thor atterra sul tetto traballante di un palazzo. La temperatura è molto più bassa rispetto al centro della città. Ghiaccio e neve sono abbarbicati su ogni superficie del quartiere, dai muri alle macerie; a poche gittate di lancia da loro il mare si è ricongelato. Ad est, la città è avvolta da una tempesta bianca. Uno sguardo veloce rivela che, alle loro spalle, i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ di palazzo lavorano alacremente alle difese ausiliarie, ergendo contrafforti di energia all'interno dello scudo che protegge il Válaskjálf.

Loki si ritrasforma non appena tocca terra, indeciso tra un'invettiva e una strategia d'emergenza. Thor gira la testa di scatto a sinistra, capelli sferzati dal vento.

«Barriera!» grida, alzando entrambe le braccia.

La tormenta è su di loro, e dalle sue raffiche emerge l'idra, colli grossi come torri protesi mentre le navi della difesa la mitragliano senza darle quartiere. Loki alza le mani e unisce la sua magia a quella di Thor.

La barriera tiene per qualche istante. Non durerà.

«Lascia, Loki!» urla Thor. «Ritirata!»

Ma Loki insiste, riversandovi più energia, e quando l'idra lo sfonda è Thor a tirarlo via per il mantello.

Le teste cornute ululano, guardandoli. Forse percepiscono il loro _sei_ _ð_ _r_.

«Non di là» grida Loki.

Troppo tardi. Thor muove istintivamente verso il palazzo e, sebbene cerchi subito dopo di virare, la mole dell'idra li blocca. E' talmente larga da impedirgli la manovra e, per evitare le sue sei bocche, deve schizzare all'indietro protendendo Mjolnir oltre la spalla.

Loki emette un verso frustrato e si ritrasforma in falco, scivolandogli via da sotto il braccio. Qualche attimo dopo è in quota grazie alle correnti. Con un occhio alle trombe d'aria, si concentra – in forma animale è più difficile controllare il _sei_ _ð_ _r_ , ma ha avuto tempo per fare pratica – e attingendo alle riserve di energia dello Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni materializza fra Thor e il drago uno, due, tre scudi abbaglianti.

Le teste dell'idra serrano gli occhi, accecate. Le loro strida sono assordanti. Mentre Thor approfitta del diversivo per guadagnare una posizione migliore, fuori dall'ingorgo di venti e nevischio, due navette d'assalto si affiancano alla bestia e aprono il fuoco, cercando di scalfire la sua corazza di squame. Subito dopo convergono sull'obiettivo altri velivoli, comprese alcune navi alate delle Valchirie.

«Insieme!» grida Thor, puntando Mjolnir contro la bestia.

Uniscono i loro attacchi di fulmine e magia a quelli dell'armata, volando intorno alla sua mole e fra i suoi colli. Da vicino le teste del rettile sono ancora più minacciose: ognuna ha una spezza corazza di placche bianco-azzurre acuminate sulla fronte e sulla giugulare, inframmezzate da spuntoni coriacei di quello che sembra ghiaccio ma dev'essere osso, e una vera foresta di corna che proteggono tutta la parte posteriore del cranio, prima di trasformarsi nelle creste grigie della linea dorsale. Mozzarne anche solo una sarà un'impresa titanica.

I loro tentativi riescono solo a farle inferocire. L'idra gira su se stessa e sputa getti di aria così fredda da cristallizzare in aria, colpendo otto navette e creando ponti di ghiaccio fra i tetti delle case. La sua mole negozia spazio nel fitto abitato cittadino abbattendo mura, sfondando facciate e inclinando torri – e più si avvicina al cuore di Asgard più le strade si restringono, più la sua furia aumenta. Si porta dietro una pioggia nebbiosa di legni e calcinacci; stucchi pregiati si staccano dai palazzi, piovendo sui soldati in ritirata.

Thor e Loki si ritirano e atterrano sulla torre ovest dei Cancelli, appena fuori dal perimetro del Válaskjálf e dello scudo a cupola che lo protegge.

Thor si ripara il viso con Mjölnir, finalmente in grado di prendere fiato. Sembra incredulo.

«Cos'hai combinato stavolta?» chiede. «Cosa accidenti è _quello_?»

Loki storce la bocca. «Non ho combinato niente. Quella è l'Idra del Blárhnöggr che dormiva nel Gastropnir.»

Thor si volta. «A Jötunheim?»

«Sì. Credevo di averla sigillata.»

La linea di difesa delle Valchirie sta cedendo, la città è in preda al panico. In mezzo a tutto questo, Thor trova il tempo di _parlare_.

«Non _sterminato_?»

«Le Idre del Blárhnöggr sono creature antiche e potenti, Thor» sbotta. «Più vecchie del padre del padre di Odino, legate alla terra e alla magia elementale più pura.»

Qualcosa della conversazione lo riporta indietro – oh già, alle mille e una spiegazioni che doveva recitare un tempo per colmare le lacune di un fratello. Naturale che Thor, efficiente ora in tutto, debba scoprirne un'ultima sul più bello.

«Sta venendo qui. Davvero un'ottima traiettoria quella che le hai suggerito!»

«Non mi sembra che accetti suggerimenti» è la risposta di Thor, irritato. «E le Valchirie devono cambiare strategia.»

«Non riuscirai a comunicare con loro da qui, c'è interefenza.»

Loki indica la collina sovrana e Thor risponde con un cenno secco. Atterrano stavolta sulla Torre d'Oro, il magnifico obelisco che segnala e difende la piazza trionfale di Asgard. Se l'idra la raggiungerà avrà libertà di movimento per attaccare il palazzo. In cima trovano anche Fandral e alcuni _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ , pallidi come latte. Ora che le difese del Válaskjálf sono rafforzate stanno coordinando l'evocazione di un corridoio magico che impedisca all'idra di spostarsi dall'attuale traiettoria, per poi sbarrarle il passo. Gli altri punti focali dell'incantesimo (mura e torri e osservatori) ne proiettano già le fondamenta, ma ci vuole tempo.

«Dobbiamo fermarla» dice Loki. «O almeno ricacciarla indietro.»

«Tu sai come combatterla?» chiede Thor.

«Credi che sarebbe qui se lo sapessi?» ribatte, inacidito dal senso di colpa.

Thor annuisce in modo vago, poi corruga la fronte. «Non importa» afferma, deciso, brandendo Gungnir e Mjolnir. «Abbiamo affrontato di peggio. Dovremo solo improvvisare.»

A Loki scappa una risatina sarcastica, ma l'effetto è rovinato dall'idra, che fa crollare un palazzo a un isolato da loro. Le navi da guerra la circondano come un nugolo di mosche, e ora sembra davvero infastidita dalle loro bordate – ma anche distratta.

«Hai con te lo Scrigno?» chiede Thor.

«Sempre.»

«Allora attacchiamola insieme.»

Loki tende la mascella, poi annuisce.

Mentre i loro corpi iniziano a coruscare di luce azzurra e dorata, osservano l'avanzata del nemico misurando il respiro, contando i secondi. Presto le Valchirie dovranno interrompere il fuoco per non colpirli, e loro saranno l'unica barriera tra la bestia e il palazzo.

L'idra avanza senza perdere impeto. Poi, all'improvviso, uno dei suoi colli si piega e cala fulmineo tra gli edifici di un quartiere, riemergendo con un cavallo terrorizzato tra le fauci. La testa mugghia, vittoriosa, e inghiotte l'animale. Le altre teste si avvicinano, eccitate, fiutando il sangue.

«Norne misericordiose» mormora Fandral mentre l'idra inizia a tracciare i movimenti di prede a loro invisibili. «Non oso immaginare quanta carne possa stare in quel colosso. E _quale_.»

«Non abbiamo intenzione di scoprirlo» afferma Thor, tra i denti.

L'idra afferra un altro cavallo, stavolta con cavaliere.

In cielo, le navette si disperdono in tutte le direzioni. Loki afferra Gungnir posando la mano sul pugno di Thor e la magia che scorreva tra loro confluisce sulla punta della lancia. Avanzano insieme di un passo. Una colonna di energia erompe dall'arma, inondando di luce l'intera torre e tagliando l'aria sino a colpire l'idra in pieno petto. La bestia ruggisce, colli che si inarcano. Quando il fascio di energia sta esaurendo, Thor solleva Mjolnir e chiama a sé il fulmine, dirigendone i molti bracci sul bersaglio.

Questo lo sente. L'idra ruota su se stessa, cercando di sfuggire all'assalto. Mentre sputa grandine contro le Valchirie e i soldati di terra, la sua coda colossale compie un arco parallelo alla terra, si solleva sopra le case e frusta verso la Torre d'Oro.

«Via via!»

Devono abbandonarla al volo. La sua base viene quasi sventrata.

In quel momento, dai baluardi fortificati di Asgard proviene il suono del corno da guerra di Týr. Subito dopo, quattro raggi di energia pura esplodono dal cuore delle loro merlature e convergono sull'idra, così intensi da bruciare l'aria. Sono le Grandi Difese, finalmente pronte. L'idra stride, poi scompare nella caligine di un'esplosione.

Thor, Loki e i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ non impegnati proteggono quanta più città possono. I due re atterrano dentro lo Scudo del palazzo. Quando il polverone dirada, tuttavia, le loro speranze subiscono un duro colpo.

Non ha funzionato. _Non ha funzionato._

L'idra è ancora in piedi. Gli attacchi hanno spaccato la sua corazza, lasciando profonde voragini che fumano, ma sul suo corpo si stanno già formando a chiudere le ferite scaglie e speroni di ghiaccio. Barcollando solo per qualche passo, occhi troppo intelligenti che riconoscono le sorgenti del suo dolore, cambia direzione. Per grazia delle Norne non si avvicina al Válaskjálf.

Thor guarda Loki e ritira Gungnir. A Loki non piace la sua espressione angosciata. «Dobbiamo ritentare.»

«E come?» chiede, rispondendo istintivamente al suo pessimismo.

«Non potrà resistere a lungo a quegli attacchi. Con la buona mira di Týr e le nostre armi riusciremo ad abbatterla.»

Quella frase rimette in moto il cervello di Loki. «Thor. E se svuotassimo la Tesoreria?»

Lui corruga la fronte, riflettendoci; la situazione è abbastanza grave da meritare l'uso dei tesori di Asgard, ma sembra riluttante.

«E' solo un drago, maledizione.»

Loki ride. «Non è _solo_ un drago.»

Thor prende un respiro profondo e annuisce. «Sì. E forse è proprio quello. Non lo so, Loki. C'è qualcosa in quella creatura che mi fa desiderare di tenerle il palazzo e i suoi segreti ben chiusi.»

Sulla città la tempesta va affievolendo. In quel momento, sempre incalzata dalle Valchirie e dalle bordate delle Grandi Difese, l'idra scorge il limpido percorso del Bifrost. Con un ruggito lo raggiunge, saltando o demolendo le costruzioni. La sua via verso il palazzo è completamente libera, ora.

Thor esce e chiama altri fulmini, mentre Loki tesse tutte le magie protettive che conosce, il lungo processo di pronuncia e impostazione in contrasto con la tensione che vuole spezzargli le parole.

L'idra rallenta, ma è inarrestabile.

«Che cosa facciamo?» esclama Thor, voce che si perde nel vento.

Loki non riesce a pensare.

«Loki, _che cosa facciamo_?»

«Non lo so!» gli urla contro.

L'idra però non sta caricando il cuore di Asgard. Si ferma. Due delle sue teste fiutano l'aria, e una ad una tutte le altre seguono il loro esempio, inclinandosi verso l'entroterra. E' una strana danza, minacciosa e incomprensibile. E' come se ascoltasse stimoli che vanno oltre il fisico e il magico, e quasi certamente è così. Nonostante il pericolo, al pensiero delle sue capacità primordiali Loki non può reprimere un brivido di esaltazione.

Poi accade qualcos'altro. Sembra che sulla schiena bitorzoluta dell'idra ci sia uno smottamento.

«Che diamine–» fa Thor.

Con un rumore di cuoio, la bestia apre due ali incrostate di sale e le distende. Sono nere, larghe quasi quanto il Válaskjálf. Gli speroni che le percorrono tagliano l'aria con un sibilo, graffiando gli edifici che fiancheggiano il Bifrost e liberando una pioggia di detriti.

Spicca il volo con una spinta impressionante per una creatura così goffa, colli protesi come frecce. Lo spostamento d'aria scoperchia alcuni tetti e rimescola le nubi più basse, schiarendo parte del cielo. La sua ombra corre sulla città dirigendosi a est.

«Norne» mormora Thor.

 

 

II

 

Járnsaxa non crede ai suoi occhi.

Quello che ha davanti, quello che vede nella luce nitida e inconfutabile di Asgard è un'eco del mito di Yggdrasil, un frammento primordiale della creazione che fino ad oggi persisteva soltanto nella leggenda. È impossibile, ma, pur non avendone mai vista una prima d'ora, non dubita. È un'idra dalle sei teste ( _Ghiaccio, Neve, Grandine, Tifone, Bora, Disgelo_ ).

È una supernova di potere. Calpesta Asgard come un demiurgo coi simulacri del mondo, appena sfiorata dagli attacchi della difesa; almeno finché non compaiono Thor e Loki-Re.

Nella gelosia, Járnsaxa non può reprimere un moto di ammirazione. La sintonia in battaglia dei due re lascia senza fiato. Sono due furie della natura. Neppure un'Idra del Blárhnöggr può sperare di resistere.

Eppure, incredibilmente, resiste. Una spira colossale urta la base della Torre d'Oro e l'altissimo edificio trema, geme, s'inclina. Mentre la sua ombra aguzza si allunga sul viale, Loki e gli altri _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ della capitale uniscono le loro forze per rallentarne il crollo, mentre Thor li copre.

Poco dopo, con una spinta tremenda, l'Idra approfitta della distrazione per staccarsi dal terreno e spiccare il volo.

 

 

III

 

L'idra si ritira su una delle colline periferiche, ai piedi delle montagne bagnate dal lago Aerinmund. La tempesta la segue, tramutandosi in foschia densa, dalla quale fuggono alla spicciolata persone, trasporti e animali.

Thor e Loki tornano sulla terrazza dalla quale sono partiti, presso la sala del trono, decisamente più sporchi e ancora più esausti. Mentre riprendono fiato vengono raggiunti dai primi ingranaggi della macchina da guerra asgardiana.

«Sta sterminando la mandria degli Haraldir al Folkvangar» annuncia un uomo di Týr, trafelato.

«Meglio i buoi che la gente» commenta Loki.

Thor fa una smorfia, perché conosce bene gli Haraldir.

«Il generale propone di accerchiarla con tutta la nostra forza bellica e abbatterla approfittando della posizione» continua l'uomo.

«Non basterà» dice Loki. «Ci vuole una potenza di fuoco diversa.»

L'ufficiale lo guarda con una curiosità non del tutto rispettosa. Ex-principe del regno o meno, sembra voler dire, il re di un altro mondo non ha voce in capitolo sulle strategie di Asgard. Non per niente è della scuola di Týr. Anche se Loki non dà segno di farci caso, Thor sente montare l'irritazione.

«Di' a Týr di venire qui» fa, senza troppe cerimonie. «Riunione d'emergenza del consiglio di guerra.»

L'ufficiale esita un istante, poi saluta e corre verso il suo trasporto. Loki scambia alcune parole con i tre _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ che lo hanno raggiunto, indicando vari punti della città.

Dopo una serie di messaggeri più o meno urgenti rimangono soli. Il palazzo è intatto, la città molto danneggiata ma ricostruibile, e i morti sorprendentemente pochi. L'idra è una nube lontana. I suoi stridii gutturali si confondono col suono del vento, gelido come quello di Jötunheim; al di là dei danni fisici provocati dal suo passaggio, lo sbalzo di temperatura sta iniziando a uccidere le piante, i piccoli animali della campagna cittadina. Devono agire, e subito.

«Ha fame» osserva Loki, cupo. «È rimasta sopita per eoni. Ora che è libera e si è sfogata vuole nutrirsi, crearsi uno spazio, recuperare le forze.»

A Thor scappa una risata ironica. « _Recuperare_ le forze?»

Loki non può che rispondere con un sorriso simile.

«Il ghiaccio si espande e stabilizza. Si sta creando una tana confortevole.»

Il volto di Thor indurisce. «Non dobbiamo permetterglielo.»

«Esattamente quello che pensavo.» Un battito e: «Se non vuoi usare il Tesoro, forse c'è un'alternativa.»

«E quale?»

Loki si gira verso di lui, rotea i polsi all'altezza della vita e tra le sue mani si materializza lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni. Alla luce pulsante del suo cuore, il viso di Loki sembra coperto di brina.

«Si dice che le idre del Blárhnöggr siano nate dalle gambe di Ymir, quando partorì dalle braccia il suo primo figlio e la sua prima figlia*. E si dice che lo Scrigno fu creato poco dopo dal suo respiro. Storielle a parte, se davvero è antico quanto loro, forse sarà in grado di uccidere quella bestia... o almeno di fermarla.»

Thor non è sicuro di approvare quel piano. «Quanto vicino dovresti trovarti?»

«Almeno sulla riva del lago. Senza interferenze.»

Scuote la testa. «E' troppo pericoloso. Se non funziona–»

«Scapperò in gran fretta» interrompe Loki, con un sorriso acuto. «Non dimenticare che l'ho già affrontata.»

Ricordarlo provoca a Thor una fitta d'angoscia. È successo quando non si parlavano da settimane; Loki ha avuto bisogno di lui e non si parlavano.

«Ma cosa è accaduto su Jötunheim?»

«Te lo dirò dopo. Ora non c'è tempo.»

 

Quando arrivano al lago, tuttavia, hanno una pessima sorpresa. La via è sbarrata. Dove poco prima si innalzava una delle più belle colline di Asgard si erge ora un piccolo ghiacciaio, cristallino e impenetrabile. Sotto la sua superficie si intravedono le spire dell'idra; sembra finalmente provata dalla lotta, dal calore di Asgard, e Thor non stenta a credervi perché, nonostante il suo immenso potere, quella bestia ha attraversato lo spazio oscuro che separa i mondi. Anche le energie di un colosso prima o poi scemano.

«Heimdall, puoi contenerla?» chiede.

Loki lo guarda e capisce. «Aspetta.»

Mentre dal lontano Osservatorio si protende il fascio di uno scudo, richiama lo Scrigno e lo apre. L'energia che ne emana si riversa scintillante sul ghiacciaio, scendendo e scivolando sotto la superficie della terra, oltre le rocce, le radici e le falde acquifere. Quando è chiusa come un globo, Loki chiude lo Scrigno. Lo scudo di Heimdall si posa sul suo, coprendo d'oro l'azzurro, e all'improvviso i venti gelidi cessano di soffiare.

Lentamente, il cielo schiarisce, la temperatura sale. Sembra quasi che la natura tiri un sospiro di sollievo.

Thor di sicuro non ha remore a farsi sentire.

«Aspetta a cantar vittoria» commenta Loki. «Abbiamo ancora un'idra viva da affrontare e poco tempo per decidere come. Questa è solo una tregua.»

«Già. Manderò tutti i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ a posare altre barriere. Finché non abbiamo una soluzione non deve uscire di lì.»

«Prega che tenga più della barriera che avevamo creato a J ö tunheim.»

Thor annuisce, esausto. Resta a fissare l'enorme problema che si è trovato per le mani, poi offre a Loki la mano e solleva Mjolnir.

«No, grazie. Torno da solo.»

Già... l'idra non è l'unico problema da risolvere.

 

 

IV

 

Ora che la catastrofe è scongiurata, almeno nell'immediato presente, Loki ha il tempo per assorbire tutto. Asgard avrebbe potuto essere rasa al suolo, e potrebbe esserlo ancora. Non sa di cosa sia capace un'idra al massimo del suo potere, ma se n'è fatto un'idea. Dopo la notte quasi insonne, il combattimento vigoroso e la creazione dello scudo si sente mancare le ginocchia.

Per non rinunciare alla sua dignità, si sposta tra le colonne che abbelliscono il passaggio aperto del Sökkvabekkr e si appoggia al fusto di un pilastro portante, in mezzo all'architettura decorativa. Chiude gli occhi, respirando profondamente contro la pressione dell'emicrania. Il caldo la sta peggiorando; alla fine cede e torna al suo aspetto asgardiano, materializzandosi addosso una tunica e calzoni verdi. Non ha molto tempo da sprecare; re straniero o no, Asgard ha bisogno di lui.

Ma la zona è tranquilla e fresca e lui rimane più del dovuto. E' lì che Thor lo scova, provando ancora una volta che il suo fiuto non ha eguali. Non ha Gungnir – deve averla lasciata nel cuore del Válaskjálf, dopo aver decongestionato le prime fasi dello stato di emergenza.

«Come stai?» chiede, occhi azzurri che corrono sul suo viso.

Loki si sfrega i residui di pittura dorata sulla fronte, evasivo. «Dovrei cercare nostra madre. Vedere se sta bene.»

«Sta benissimo. E' col capo _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r..._ sotto la sua direzionesembrano tornati tutti scolaretti.» Un sorriso storto.

«Non vorrà combattere!»

È lo spavento a renderlo brusco – lo shock ancora vivo del pericolo. Thor non ci fa caso.

«Vuoi spiegarmi ora cos'è successo? Perché quella bestia è qui?»

C'è poco da spiegare, alla fine. Le voci sospette, l'allarme nel Gastropnir, i troll – e all'improvviso un segreto della vecchia Jötunheim che si risveglia, uscendo dall'oscurità che l'aveva strappato alla memoria.

«Credevamo di averla sopita di nuovo» finisce Loki, spalle cascanti sotto il mantello di piume. «Non era riuscita a liberarsi dal peso della montagna, perché nei millenni il ghiacciaio era cresciuto, ed è stato possibile attaccarla in triangolazione. Invece...»

Invece, in qualche modo, hanno fallito e non potendo smuovere il peso colossale del ghiacciaio l'idra ha scavato, e scavato, sfruttando chissà quali crepe e correnti magiche, fino ad aprirsi una breccia sugli spazi oscuri della galassia. Fino a scorgere in lontananza il faro dorato di Asgard.

«C'erano segni del suo arrivo.»

Il viso di Thor s'illumina di comprensione. «Le aurore. Il freddo.»

«Non solo. Fino a stamattina, forti interferenze negli spazi di Yggdrasil impedivano qualunque viaggio interdimensionale. E' per questo che» Loki esita «che non sono tornato a Jötunheim. Era impossibile.»

Thor aggrotta la fronte, poi sembra assorbito da altre considerazioni. Alla fine gli scappa una mezza risata, che si trasforma presto nella sua magnifica risata di petto. È il suono che Loki ama di più al mondo.

«Una vita a cacciare mostri di ogni tipo, forma e dimensione» dice Thor, posandogli una mano tra la spalla e il collo, stringendo per avvicinarlo. «Solo tu potevi trovarne uno nuovo, Loki, e il più colossale di tutti.»

«Non è stato intenzionale» è la sua stordita protesta.

«Non ho detto il contrario» fa Thor, toccandogli la guancia sinistra col pollice. «Questo lo rende ancora più eccezionale.»

Loki espira fra i denti; Thor lo sfiora con maggior delicatezza.

«Sei ferito... una scheggia?»

«È solo un graffio.»

Loki è stanco, teso, sa che resta un'infinità di cose di cui occuparsi, ma non può farne a meno. Continua a fissare Thor che lo tocca con amore, scarruffato e meraviglioso sotto la nuova luce del sole. Un dito preme sulla sua guancia tagliata per fermare il sangue; poi Thor lo sta baciando con trasporto. Loki chiude gli occhi e gli afferra il polso, gli passa il braccio libero dietro il collo, cozzando di schiena contro il pilastro.

Sì, questo. Questo. Quanto gli è mancato. Quanto–

Thor gli affonda le dita in un fianco. In un lampo rivede la Linea, le loro stanze, il suo sguardo. Gira la testa dall'altra parte.

«No.»

«Loki?»

«Sono ancora in collera con te.»

Thor esita, sbilanciato, poi sfiata una risata. « _Tu_ sei in collera con _me_?»

Proprio in quell'istante qualcuno esce dall'ala che collega il Sökvabekkr al resto del palazzo, li vede e si avvicina con trafelata circospezione. Oh, di tutti i seccatori–

«L'idra» esordisce Járnsaxa, spettinato ad arte. «Vi ho cercato ovunque per diverlo, Thor–credo di sapere come–»

«Vattene» fa Loki.

L'intruso si rivolge a Thor, il quale siano lodate le Norne lo congeda.

«Dopo, per favore.»

Járnsaxa risponde con un sorriso di circostanza, s'inchina e si allontana, lanciando loro qualche occhiata.

 

Loki osserva la ritirata di Jàrnsaxa e poi Thor, e poi ancora Járnsaxa, sdegnoso.

«Non credevo che lo avresti cacciato via. Pensavo ti fossi abituato alla simbiosi con quella piattola.»

Thor stringe i denti, sospirando.

«E' ragionevole e intelligente. Credo che potrei anche farne la regina di Asgard.»

«Che bell'affare concluderesti» dice Loki, pieno di sarcasmo. «E che faccia tosta a dirmelo, dopo la proposta di ieri.»

La sua faccia ha una contrazione, come quando gli sfuggono parole che non voleva dire. Oh, non è il momento, Thor non ha energie per ricominciare questa discussione: è pesto e sudato e sporco di sangue, terra, intonaco, di bava di drago; vuole solo lavarsi e chiudersi in intimità col concilio di guerra. Ma a questo punto sa che se vincerà, vincerà per pura resistenza. La goccia cava la pietra, si dice.

Con uno sguardo critico alla città, dove si stanno muovendo le prime squadre di soccorso, osserva: «La mia non è l'unica proposta che ricordo.»

Loki inspira. «Lascia perdere quella.»

«Perché mai?»

«Non ne parlerò qui.»

«Non è più sul tavolo delle trattative? Oppure hai solo paura di concedere quell'ultimo punto?»

Gli occhi rossi di Loki si dilatano e lo trapassano.

«Lo è o no?»

«Come osi sminuire una cerimonia sacra–»

«Come osi tu mercificarla? Come osi _ricattarmi con la promessa del tuo amore_?» ribatte Thor, muso a muso con lui.

Basta basta basta.

«Non ti ho mai ricattato!»

«E ti offendi se considero altri–»

« _Ovviamente_.»

«–quando tu non hai fatto altro negli ultimi mesi!»

«Non ho fatto niente del genere!»

«Ah no?» esclama Thor, con un sorriso che è più smorfia ferale. «Ma che bugiardo. Neghi, neghi sempre, perché dovrei crederti?»

«Perché non è questo che voglio per te!» sibila Loki.

Thor si passa le mani fra i capelli. Diventerà grigio molto prima di suo padre, ormai è una certezza.

«E cosa vuoi, allora?» chiede, disperato.

«Lo sai benissimo.»

«No, non lo so, Loki. Dimmelo tu. Ti ho offerto me stesso, il mio regno, la mia discendenza–»

Lui ride. «Quante volte devo spiegartelo?»

«Comincio a credere che in realtà siano tutte scuse.»

 

Loki si sente gelare, e per lui non è mai stata una bella sensazione. «Scuse per cosa?»

«Per liberarti di me, concludendo la tua vendetta con anni d'incertezza e tormento.» Thor smette di fissarlo e respirare è meno penoso. «Io ti conosco, Loki. Non ho mai sottovalutato la tua capacità di mantener vivo il risentimento.»

Questa è la pugnalata peggiore, perché in questi secoli Loki gli ha dato tutto – la sua fiducia, il suo amore e perdono e penitenza. Non c'è velo che non abbia strappato.

«Sei ingiusto» dice.

«Lo sono?» chiede Thor.

Un silenzio troppo lungo.

Thor sospira, avanzando e indietreggiando con l'indecisione di chi non sa se restare, ma vuole farlo. Alla fine resta.

«Cos'è che vuoi per me, Loki?»

Lui stringe i pugni. «Pace. Un regno di pace e prosperità, alleati fedeli.»

«Questo è collaterale.»

«Belle parole in bocca a un sovrano!»

Thor lo guarda, penetrante. «Politica, politica, politica» dice. «Che cosa farai quando le famiglie di Jötunheim premeranno per farti rispettare la tradizione? Prenderai un _hrimthurs_ come Secondo Consorte?»

Loki lo fulmina con gli occhi. Oh, che idiozie.

«Questo mai.»

«Davvero?»

«A cosa mi servirebbe un _hrimthurs_ , a parte farmi aprire in due quando cercasse di scoparmi?»

Qualcosa di quella volgarità sembra attenuare la frustrazione di Thor, che inarca le sopracciglia.

«Già» fa Loki, acido.

«...E dunque? Che cosa vuoi _davvero_ per me?»

Loki stringe i denti, i pugni, gli occhi.

«Che cosa?»

China il capo. Non può che dire la verità, alla fine. Nessuno ha mai saputo strappargli la verità come sa farlo Thor, perché Loki non desidera niente più di quanto desidera la sua stima.

« _Me_.»

Il vento passa fra le colonne ariose del cortile, inghiottendo qualsiasi risposta. Loki rialza il mento.

«Me, per sempre, a qualunque costo. E agli inferi tutti gli altri.»

Thor lo fissa senza dire niente. Loki si sente infinitamente stupido. Ha rovinato tutto.

 

E' ciò che sapeva e voleva sentirgli ammettere, e lo spirito di Thor gioisce. Ma non lo mostra. La vittoria non è ancora sua.

«Se è così» dice «se è così, _perché_ esiti? Come puoi non essere  grato alla fortuna che ci è stata concessa–avere dei figli _nostri_ –»

«Sì, che dovrei partorire _io_!» ringhia Loki, mostrandogli i denti e puntandosi violentemente un dito contro il petto.

Con lentezza, Thor posa il palmo sul suo pugno e glielo abbassa; Loki lo guarda come un animale sul punto di attaccare, ed era tanto, tanto tempo che Thor non lo vedeva così vulnerabile.

«Io non sminuirei mai il tuo sacrificio, Loki.» Gli occhi verdi si dilatano. «E farei sì che nessuno potesse provarci.»

«Non puoi controllare la mente dei tuoi sudditi e compagni d'arme, Thor. Se è per quello, non potresti controllare neanche la mia. Io sono cresciuto da _principe_! Sono un mutaforma che si sente uomo nella pelle di un lupo, di un falco o di uno Jötun. Non posso neanche considerare l'idea di andarmene in giro a governare con la pancia gonfia come quella di una fornaia!»

Quando finisce ha il respiro affannoso.

«Allora li avrò io» dice Thor.

Qualsiasi risposta si aspettasse Loki, non era questa. Lo guarda come se avesse parlato farneticando.

« _Cosa_?»

«Li avrò io» ripete Thor, riconoscendo i meriti dell'idea a ogni secondo che passa. «Tu e nostra madre siete i migliori _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ del millennio. Troverete il modo, e io sarò regina di Asgard per il tempo necessario.»

Loki è rimasto a bocca aperta.

«Tu sei completamente pazzo» dice, quando ritrova la parola. Un sorriso incredulo gli tira gli angoli della bocca, ma la sorpresa è ancora troppo grande. «Dici sul serio... e sei pazzo da legare. Ti rendi conto di quello che hai detto? Sai cosa significherebbe veder sparire il Padretutto–»

«Non sparirei di certo.»

«Oh sì, garantiresti la sicurezza dei nove regni rimbalzando ovunque.»

Un rumore di sirene li riporta alla realtà. La luce del pomeriggio allunga le ombre delle colonne, ricordando loro che il tempo corre e c'è molto da fare, e persone da consolare, oltre a un'idra da sconfiggere.

«Pensaci» dice Thor, muovendosi per lasciare il cortile soleggiato.

Loki lo guarda in silenzio, ma la sua espressione è cambiata. E' come se il senso dell'ultima cosa che gli ha detto lo avesse raggiunto solo ora. Lo fissa come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, e anche questa è un'espressione che non gli mostrava da tanto. Poi distoglie lo sguardo.

«Andrò a Jötunheim a radunare combattenti esperti» dice. «Tornerò stanotte, se non ci sono emergenze. Del resto parleremo dopo.»

E' già qualcosa.

 

 

V

 

 

Nessuno ha notato la sua assenza.

Prima di lasciare Jötunheim Loki ha sospeso tutti gli impegni formali, non solo perché quel mattino contava di festeggiare privatamente ad Asgard, ma anche perché è usanza mettere in pausa i procedimenti della cosa pubblica nei giorni che precedono il Solstizio d'Inverno.

La festa cade alla fine della settimana. Durante quella lunghissima notte lo Scrigno raggiungerà il picco del suo potere, e così Jötunheim, che rinnoverà le proprie forze per l'anno venturo. Utgarð e il regno si preparano alle celebrazioni, organizzando le cerimonie, creando giardini di ghiaccio per gli spazi aperti e sculture, bassorilievi, colonnine e guglie e sottilissimi coronamenti aerei per gli edifici. Al Solstizio il potere dello Scrigno li illuminerà tutti, innervandoli di luce interiore come di solito innerva il cuore del palazzo reale.

Gli Jötnar sono nel pieno dei lavori. Quindi nessuno ha avuto tempo di notare la breve assenza di Loki, né ha tempo di accorgersi del suo ritorno – nessuno tranne una persona. Angantýr lo intercetta in un passaggio secondario del palazzo, quando la sua mente è già proiettata sul discorso che dovrà tenere per convincere i generali che combattere un'idra è una necessità.

Quando non trova traccia della Linea la sua espressione, già sospettosa, si fa tragica.

«Niente melodrammi» ordina Loki.

Per tutto il suo competente sussiego, Angantýr sa essere una vera lagna quando le cose non vanno "secondo buonsenso".

«Mio Re...»

«C'è stato un contrattempo, tutto qui.» Loki lo oltrepassa con fare spiccio. Poi non resiste e si gira a guardarlo, sorriso che mostra troppi denti. «Sono certo che persino tu troverai giustificato il ritardo.»

Quando saprà dell'idra gli verrà un colpo.

 

La riunione coi generali disponibili va nel solo modo in cui poteva andare: accoglienza mista fra sete di gloria, preoccupazione e rifiuto. L'emergenza scoppia in un momento poco propizio, Loki lo sa bene; salvo guerre inevitabili, gli Jötnar non amano combattere nella settimana del Solstizio d'Inverno. E qui si tratta di affrontare un nemico eccezionale per aiutare Asgard. Non tutti hanno dimenticato il passato; sono ancora in vita Jötnar cui Odino ha distrutto le esistenze, e che ora vorrebbero distruggere quella di suo figlio "e della sua puttana". Loki ha cercato di rimediare al dolore, e schiacciato la ribellione quando non ciò non era possibile. Il suo non è un trono compassionevole. In un modo o nell'altro esce sempre vittorioso. E oggi Thor _avrà_ i suoi combattenti esperti.

Loki restituisce lo Scrigno al suo plinto, posto alla sommità del palazzo, e mentre il cuore del pianeta pulsa si gira a osservare la piana di Utgarð, incorniciata di spire azzurrine.

Le lune di Jötunheim sono sette, piccole e inanellate di crateri. Durante la notte riflettono la luce gialla di un sole che scompare troppo spesso dietro le tormente. In quel momento cavalcano l'orizzonte sereno, sospese sulle montagne, e paiono cavalieri in fuga a lume di lanterna.

Gli ricordano Thor.

Loki è re e padrone dell'Inverno, il Cuore dello Scrigno. Con intuito e lungimiranza ha salvato Jötunheim dalla rovina, quella stessa rovina che un tempo avrebbe elargito senza esitare. L'ha fatto pagando il prezzo dei suoi errori; l'ha fatto scoprendo, una volta sfatata la demonizzazione di un'antica guerra, le qualità della terra in cui è nato, e meritando il rispetto di gran parte dei suoi sudditi.

Loki fa il suo dovere con orgogliosa dedizione, perché non è più l'uomo di un tempo. L'esperienza gli ha dato nuove prospettive.

Ma non dimentica com'è arrivato a tanto e, se in passato questo gli avrebbe provocato risentimento, ora può solo accettare la verità. Senza Thor, il suo regno è grigio. Thor sa animare Jötunheim come ha animato il cuore di Loki; è il un porto sicuro di cui ha bisogno, l'unico che possa capire.

E verità ha detto Loki al Sökkvabekkr. Ciò che vuole per Thor è tutto ciò che vuole per se stesso – che si appartengano sino alla fine dei loro giorni, senza compromessi. Resta da vedere se avrà il coraggio di provarlo.

La ridicola proposta di Thor (oh, che _idiozia_ ) non attenua le sue paure. Il problema va ben oltre il lato materiale. Lo terrorizza l'idea che il benessere e la crescita psico-fisica di creature che non sanno ancora distinguere il bene dal male dipendano da lui.

E poi... poi non ha mai dimenticato le visioni rivelategli dal Sonno delle Norne. Quell'incantesimo creato per svelare il futuro gli aprì invece le porte di un passate trascendente ere e incarnazioni, mostrandogli cos'era lui, che cos'era Thor, e la loro storia; il loro orribile destino, di cui restano echi nelle leggende scritte dai bardi di Álfheim e Midgard, certo dotati della Vista.

Non l'ha mai scordato. Da allora vive nel timore di vederlo ripetersi. Secoli orsono, appena compresa la natura delle visioni, fu sul punto di andarsene per proteggere Thor e Frigga dal pericolo. Ma allora si lasciò convincere a restare, perché desiderava troppo ciò che Thor gli offriva, e perché era un debole. Lo sarà sempre, quando si tratta di lui. Può ribellarsi, antagonizzarlo, combatterlo, sminuirlo in pensieri e parole... ma il risentimento non supererà mai l'amore. Mai. 

E anche se adesso ha prove molto tangibili del pericolo...il suo desiderio è più forte della paura. L'amore che lo ha cambiato per sempre lo sprona a perseverare.

C'è solo una cosa che deve scoprire. Una persona che deve vedere, prima di decidere.

Sarà anche l'occasione per fare giuste rimostranze.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piacendo alle Norne per il prossimo capitolo non ci vorranno due mesi! /crie


	14. INTERLUDIO -- Visite diplomatiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Com'è?»  
> Gerð stringe le palpebre. «Com'è cosa?»  
> «...Partorire un figlio.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avevo promesso un nuovo capitolo presto, ed eccolo qui. Corto, lo so, ma è un interludio! E ho cambiato il titolo alla storia, come anticipato~  
> Chiarimento lampo: Gerð è Jotun e, come spiegava Jarnsaxa qualche capitolo fa, tra gli Jotnar è tradizione pensarsi/riferirsi al femminile quando aspettano un figlio (mio headcanon). Per i significati di béra e geta vi rimando alle note del cap. 11.  
> Buona lettura!

 

 

Gerð è seduta al tavolino da toeletta, fra cuscini di piume e velluto, gambe sollevate su un pouf (Valhalla per i suoi piedi gonfi).

Il suo tempo è vicino. Una stanza buia e candele aromatiche la rilassano ancora, ma nel suo corpo scorre una tensione sotterranea che conosce bene. Al travaglio potrebbero mancare giorni come poche ore.

Posa la spazzola, stanca. Se quello sciocco di Járnsaxa fosse lì potrebbe pensare ai suoi capelli, e alle sue spalle, e alla schiena che la sta uccidendo. Invece l'ha abbandonata per correr dietro a due gambe asgardiane, lasciandola con guaritrici ansiose e un marito anche troppo rilassato. Per colmo di affronto, Gerð non sa neanche cosa stia facendo il disgraziato. Járnsaxa non la contatta da una settimana, evento raro quando è in viaggio _diplomatico_ , e lei comincia a sospettare che sia chiuso nella camera di Thor Odinson a sfondare il letto con lui; oppure sei metri sottoterra, mentre Thor ignaro sfonda il letto con l'esecutore.

Oh, il mal di schiena la rende sempre volgare. Non importa – è comunque colpa di Járnsaxa.

Prende uno stupido barattolo di crema dal ripiano, disturbando boccette e gioielli. Poi alza gli occhi sullo specchio e il barattolo le cade di mano.

Dietro di lei ci sono due occhi rossi.

Lentamente, dalle ombre della camera emerge la sagoma di Loki Laufeyson, mantello che lambisce l'oscurità. Gerð socchiude le labbra, mani sul ventre. C'è solo un pensiero nella sua testa, in quel momento. Il suo bambino. Il suo bambino, vulnerabile nel suo corpo.

 _Norne_.

«Credevo ci fosse amicizia tra noi» sussurra l'apparizione.

«...È così.»

«Allora perché hai lasciato partire quell'intrigante? Perché non l'hai riportato qui? Si farà strane idee.» Mentre dalla pelle di Gerð cresce una corazza di ghiaccio, Loki-Re la raggiunge e si china sulla sua spalla, continuando a guardarla nello specchio. Il loro fiato condensa in sbuffi azzurrini. «Crederà che Asgard sia un luogo sicuro.»

«Non osare toccarmi.»

Loki sorride e le carezza una guancia col dorso della mano sinistra.

«Riportalo qui e tieni stretto il suo guinzaglio. Non è più il benvenuto. Qualsiasi cosa stiate tramando, non vincerete.»

Gerð vorrebbe insultarlo, colpirlo, perché se lui è un re lei è una regina. Non può trattarla così, e _in casa sua_. Ma ha il cuore in gola, una corazza protettiva non formata e ancora qualche speranza di risolvere la situazione in modo civile.

«Non stiamo tramando niente» dice, attingendo a tutta la compostezza di cui è capace. «Ogni cosa che Járnsaxa fa, la fa di sua volontà, per suo piacere e ora contro il mio volere.»

«Eppure mi ha detto un uccellino che state per adottare un principe.»

Il cervello di Gerð si blocca. _Cosa?_

«Che _cosa_?»

«Forse pensate già di sostituire questo?»

Un dito aguzzo di Loki scende e punta verso il basso, indicando il suo ventre.

Le pupille di Gerð si dilatano, e dalla sua gola sale il soffio gutturale che soltanto gli Jötnar sanno produrre. Mentre la stanza risuona di magia nascosta, creata per rispondere alle sue emozioni, dalla sua schiena erompono speroni di ghiaccio. Torce il busto e trasforma le dita in lame, tagliando l'aria.

Loki le evita senza batter ciglio, con superiore economia di movimenti. Gerð vorrebbe poter balzare in piedi, ma in queste condizioni non ne è in grado. Finisce per annaspare nel più disgraziato dei modi, cercando sulla poltrona una presa che le consenta di fare leva ed alzarsi.

Mostra i denti, affilati dal ghiaccio. «Non sono indifesa. _Bada a quello che fai_! »

«Che paura.»

«Stai commettendo un errore. Qualunque cosa Járnsaxa ti abbia detto, ha mentito!»

E questo è difficile da ammettere, difficile da accettare – che Járn sia stato così egoista e imprudente da farsi schermo di lei, soprattutto quando è così vulnerabile.

Loki sfrutta la sua breve distrazione e le insinua una mano fra i capelli, bloccandole la testa. Il suo sguardo le corre addosso in modo strano.

«Trovo molto difficile crederlo.»

«Non voglio adottarlo, dannazione! Perché dovrei? Ho già due figli.»

Poi Gerð solleva un braccio, spingendo all'indietro la spalla fitta di speroni. Si separano con uno strattone e si fronteggiano, lei ansante e armata fino ai denti, lui calmo ma cupo in viso, avvolto da un leggero alone di _sei_ _ð_ _r_.

«Se Thor Padretutto non danza più al suono del tuo flauto la colpa è tua, Laufeyson» dice Gerð, maligna. «E forse lo sai. Altrimenti saresti là a dominare la situazione e non qui, a sfogarti come un volgare cornuto.»

Lo specchio alle sue spalle esplode. Il volto di Loki è di nuovo una maschera.

«Io non ho gettato via niente. Thor è ancora mio.»

Gerð si aspetta qualcos'altro, qualcosa di terribile – e dove sono tutti, dove sono le guardie e le sue dame, Freyr– _seiðr_ o no gli allarmi sarebbero dovuti scattare, il rumore–

«Non farlo» ringhia. «Non farlo, Laufeyson.»

_Non hai ragione né diritto di accusarmi._

Ma lui non si muove più. Fissa ancora il ventre di Gerð, e sul suo viso passa qualcosa. Una delle sue braccia ha un guizzo, come se volesse toccarsi nello stesso punto. Poi dalla sua bocca esce quella domanda.

«Com'è?»

Gerð stringe le palpebre. «Com'è cosa?»

«...Partorire un figlio.»

Per un attimo Gerð non sa che pensare. E' una trappola? Vuole farla parlare per ritorcerle contro ogni frase? Le prometterà un dolore ancora più grande se lo asseconda, un dolore inutile perché suo figlio non nascerà? In un'altra epoca e altre circostanze ne sarebbe sicura.

Ma Loki è tornato ad Asgard, da Thor. E c'è quell'esitazione, quell'espressione che neppure la sua esperienza di bugiardo riesce a nascondere. Gerð lo osserva con più attenzione e ciò che prima era una consapevolezza inconscia sale in superficie. Loki ha gli occhi leggermente lucidi, i capelli lustri, la pelle luminosa... una postura...

Oh.

Quando capisce rimane più sconcertata di lui. E' passato così tanto tempo senza che mostrasse quei segni da convincerla, in qualche modo, che non sarebbe mai successo. Ma è ovvio che era solo questione di tempo. L'allarme di Gerð affievolisce. Lentamente, si raddrizza.

Questo spiega molte cose – anche, forse, il vero motivo della sua visita. A parte la sua innata antipatia.

«È la cosa più naturale del mondo» risponde, cauta.

La sua risposta è uno sguardo di sprezzante scetticismo misto a fascinazione.

 _Palle di_ _Ý_ _mir_. Sta davvero considerando di–ah, certo che sì. In tutta onestà, anche lei si lascerebbe convincere da Thor. E anche se il pensiero di Laufeyson che si riproduce le dà i brividi, se è rassicurazioni che è venuto a cercare lei sarà ben felice di dargliele, pur di vederlo andare via. La parte della sua mente non impegnata a fremere di rabbia si sente vanitosamente lusingata, e anche un po' in soggezione. L'orgoglio di Loki è noto, e lui deve averne ingoiato un bel po' per venire lì con quel secondo fine.

«Tu non sei un uomo» dice Gerð, tastando il terreno. E' questo il problema? Vorrebbe seguire il suo istinto, ma educazione e identità lo bloccano? «Sei un ermafrodito, come me. Mi stupisce che un mutaforma del tuo talento trovi sconvolgente questa fluidità.»

«Essere mutaforma è una capacità molto diversa, in principio e applicazione» ribatte, brusco.

Gerð inclina la testa, concedendo il punto.

«Non posso dire di conoscerla.» Si posa le mani sulla pancia. «Ma la naturalezza della tua identità non cambia: sarai _geta_ e sarai _béra_ ; il tuo corpo sentirà entrambi i bisogni. Se puoi accettare un consiglio da _me_ , è inutile convincersi del contrario. Accogli questa nozione e risparmiati molta sofferenza.»

Loki le rivolge un sorriso di scherno. «Come si vede che non conosci la parola "condizionamento".»

«Se ora segui il tuo istinto sarai felice. E' così che mi sento ogni volta che guardo Fjolnir.»

Il sorriso gli scivola via dalla faccia. Guarda altrove.

«Felice» ripete. Una risata piatta. «Sembri quasi sincero.»

Il sorriso di Gerð è tagliente. «Potrei stupirti, Loki-Re.»

Ma sembra che dovrà aspettare un altro giorno. Con un bagliore di _sei_ _ðr_ , Loki è sparito.

Quanta grazia.

«Freyr» strilla Gerð quando si è ripresa. « _Freyyr_!»


	15. Ciò che appartiene ai sogni e ciò che è stato costruito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ma Thor sorride, e il suo sorriso è un invito._   
>  _«Ti aspetto sveglio.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccolo! Che faticaccia. Parto con capitoli da 3k e me ne ritrovo da 6k O_o c'è il lievito dentro.  
> Qualche brevissima nota prima di lasciarvi alla lettura. Ricordo che i _hrimthurs_ sono gli Jotnar guerrieri, grandi e grossi, contrapposti agli ìvidjur come Loki, piccoli ma dotati di magia (e rari, secondo molti headcanon del fandom estero). _Eiskaltheimr_ è un termine inventato da me come nome antichissimo di Jotunheim, dal tedesco _eiskalt_ , "ice cold", "freddo come ghiaccio".  
> Credo sia tutto. A parte: povero Jarn...

I

 

Lo Zaffiro di Ýdalir sa mentire bene.

Ammettere di esser stato ingannato non è facile, per Loki, soprattutto se ricorda che ieri aveva la situazione in pugno. Járnsaxa ha mentito guardandolo in faccia, disinvolto e incurante del fatto che metteva i suoi sovrani in una posizione difficile.

Loki non può negarsi un sorriso malevolo. Chissà cosa direbbe Thor se lo sapesse. Il luminoso Járnsaxa del suo passato non è poi così senza macchia come lo ricorda. Ben lontano dal soccombere al panico, ha tirato Gerð in mezzo al fuoco incrociato senza pensarci troppo.

Loki potrebbe dubitare di Gerð Gymirson e della sua parola, perché conosce la loro storia. Ma Gerð era sincero. Loki lo sa perché lui– _lei_ governa con l'acume economico, non con l'intrigo, ed è troppo sensata per mettersi in mezzo a una situazione del genere. Non ne ricaverebbe alcun beneficio.

Inoltre il tipo di sdegno che gli ha mostrato è difficile da contraffare: è come quello di Thor.

Così come la sua nuda franchezza.

_«La cosa più naturale del mondo.»_

Naturale... certo. Forse per lei.

Buone Norne, come l'ha capito? Il suo stato è così evidente?

Loki si passa una mano sulla bocca, irrequieto, e ricorda il modo in cui Gerð l'ha guardato. Quasi compassionevole.

Sulla pelle gli si rizzano cristalli acuminati. Quell'impudente si sente così superiore solo perché è nata e cresciuta da Jötun, mentre lui ignaro veniva abituato a un aspetto, ad abitudini e strutture di pensiero antitetici?

_«Tu non sei un uomo, Loki.»_

Gli scappa una risata amara.

Già, è quello il nocciolo del problema. Da sempre, per una ragione o per l'altra.

Credeva di averlo accettato. E' impossibile non cambiare quando si ascolta con obiettività un corpo alieno e quel corpo è il proprio, in tutte le sue stranezze – colore, temperatura, _sessi_. Ha visto e fatto pace con molte cose, imparando a identificarsi come Jötun. Il suo centro di gravità si è spostato.

Poi Thor ha dovuto tirar fuori la storia dei figli e lui ha scoperto che non aveva fatto pace con tutto. Com'è sensato, del resto.

Alle volte crede che Thor viva solo per tormentarlo. Loki pensa alle sue proposte e scuote la testa. Chiedergli cose simili. Come se fossero adatti... quando di due non fanno neanche mezzo utero degno di questo nome.

Ma pur pensandolo con convinzione non può fare a meno di rivedere il corpo di Gerð, prima asciutto, ora pieno di curve e di vita. E' così che Loki sarebbe–è così che diventerà se–

Deglutisce. Sarà come il mutare forma? Influenzerà la sua magia, cambieranno i suoi bioritmi? E' quasi certo. Come è certo che molti non lo guarderanno più con gli stessi occhi; ci saranno conseguenze non ritrattabili. Riesce già a sentire quello che diranno i suoi nemici – gli Jötnar che lo considerano solo la serva del conquistatore, gli occhi e le bocche ostili ancora trincerati ad Asgard – oh, soprattutto gli epigoni della possanza Aesir, che fin dalla sua prima giovinezza l'hanno guardato storto per il suo aspetto e le sue inclinazioni, criticando ogni suo risultato, chiamandolo anormale sospetto ed _ergi_ quando non poteva sentire (e qualche volta quando poteva). Scoppieranno di gioia a saperlo gravido. _Era solo questione di tempo. Non è mai stato un uomo._

Da un certo punto di vista avranno ragione. Loki sente montare l'ira... ma anche un inspiegabile senso di indifferenza. In fondo, non è più un adolescente immaturo.

Loro sono solo insetti. E' Thor la persona importante.

 

Quando torna ad Asgard va in segreto da sua madre, per deporre ancora una volta ai suoi piedi i propri dolori.

Frigga sembra pensierosa. Non dovrebbe più tormentarla con i suoi "se" e i suoi "ma"... negli anni le ha dato troppe notti insonni. Deve ricordarsi che, nonostante la clemenza del tempo, sua madre non è più la donna instancabile che lo ha cresciuto indossando una corona.

Ma ha sempre tenuto nella massima considerazione i suoi consigli, e sentirà sempre il bisogno di affidarsi al suo solido discernimento. Di quello che è accaduto fra lui e Thor non hanno ancora parlato. Loki ha ignorato la situazione, evitando Frigga per non sentirsi dire cose che il suo orgoglio non avrebbe accettato.

È con umiltà e sollievo che le si avvicina. Quando le si inginocchia davanti, stringendo le sue mani per baciarle, lei sorride con indulgenza.

«Eccoti, finalmente.» Gli pettina i capelli via dalla fronte, dalle tempie. «Come stai, figlio mio?»

Il suo tocco è caldo contro la pelle Jötun.

«Come stai _tu_ , madre? Ti ho molto trascurata.»

Le brillano gli occhi. «Mi basta sapere che state bene. Ho avuto anch'io la vostra età.» Ritira la mano. «Anche se complicata come voi non la sono mai stata» sospira. «E avevo Odino tra i piedi.»

Condividono una mezza risata.

«Dimmi tutto, tesoro. Cos'è che ti spaventa?»

Loki distoglie lo sguardo, sedendosi accanto ai suoi piedi, schiena contro la poltroncina. Non lo fa da quand'era ragazzo. Parte di lui detesta quanto ancora lo fa sentire al sicuro.

«Il nostro destino» risponde, a mezza voce. «No... il _mio_. Le sue conseguenze. Tu sai cosa abbiamo visto io e Thor, tanto tempo fa...»

Sua madre torna a posargli una mano sulla testa.

«Credevo non lo temessi più, ormai» dice, gentile. «Ne avevamo parlato.»

«Lo so. Ma l'idra... un'idra del Blárnhöggr, madre. Una bestia primordiale come non se ne vedeva dalle Guerre dei Fiordi – di cui si ha memoria solo nelle leggende. Proprio ora che Thor» s'interrompe di nuovo, respiro affannoso. «Proprio ora. Sai come la chiamano gli _sk_ _ál_ _d_ del Gastropnir? Le Sei Morti.»

«S _k_ _ál_ _d_ e leggende dicono molte cose. Non significa che siano vere. Se l'idra fosse il nemico fatale che sostengono, tu e Thor non sareste riusciti a contenerla. E in ogni caso, non siamo più le genti primitive dei tempi di Búri.»

Sembra troppo rassicurante per essere vero – anche se Loki non dimentica che sua madre possiede la Vista e la _usa_. Ora che la diga ha ceduto, ogni insicurezza che ha si affolla nella sua gola cercando di uscire.

«Non lo so. Non lo so. Può darsi, o può darsi che io non sia una buona idea, dopotutto.» Le carezze hanno un'esitazione. «E poi... ammesso che riuscissimo a liberarcene senza causare il crollo di Yggdrasil, ci sono molte altre cose. Forse non sono fatto per essere un consorte, un–» si blocca. «Non saprei neanche da dove iniziare. Come amante e alleato sono competente, ma di più? E posso davvero unire Jötunheim ad Asgard per sempre?»

E' stanco di tutta quell'incertezza. Vorrebbe solo placare i suoi desideri conflittuali e prendere una decisione.

«Che cosa dice Thor?»

«Non è così semplice.»

«Perché no?»

«Con la storia che c'è fra i due regni–»

«Ma è il passato. Un passato remoto, ormai.»

«Le persone hanno la memoria lunga. Potrebbe essere l'inizio della fine. Thor potrebbe perdere favore, credibilità e–»

Frigga sorride. «Potrebbe. Oppure no.»

«Dovrei correre questo rischio?» esclama, girando la testa per guardarla. «Dopo tutto quanto? Non è questo che voglio per lui!»

Lei lo guarda, per un attimo imperscrutabile. «Credo che dovrebbe decidere insieme a te, sai.»

Loki scrolla il capo. «Certo. È questo che mi preoccupa.»

«Ah, bambino, ascoltati! Non puoi avere tutto» ride lei. Gli stringe una mano, gentile. «E di certo due matrimoni fondati sul nulla difficilmente porteranno armonia. Ascolta il tuo cuore: è quella la scelta giusta.»

La bocca di Loki diventa una linea. «Nel mio caso. Ma, forse...» prende un respiro profondo «il cuore di Thor è cambiato.»

Frigga annuisce. «Parli di Járnsaxa Jønirson.»

«Sì» sibila lui. «Lo Zaffiro di Ýdalir.»

«Credi che Thor voglia lui?»

«Forse. Un tempo lo scelse. E quando gli ho offerto–ha trovato il modo di rimandare la risposta.»

«Forse per Thor manca ancora qualcosa» suggerisce lei.

Loki si ritrova ad annuire a labbra strette. «Già.»

«Sarebbe un sacrificio per te, Loki? Te lo chiedo sinceramente. Non voglio più vederti infelice.»

Lui ride. «Sacrificio sarebbe rinunciare a Thor. No... non sarebbe insopportabile.» Deglutisce, facendosi maliconico. «Io non voglio perderlo.»

«Allora hai la tua risposta» dice Frigga.

 

Recupera i suoi ufficiali dalla caserma di palazzo e li porta al tormento della sua esistenza. Thor è al piano di Hliðskjálf, in uno dei salotti usati per le trattative diplomatiche; alla luce delle lampade, Loki trova con lui pochi _einherjar_ , un consigliere impegnato a scribacchiare col taccuino contro una colonna e Sif, con giubba di cuoio e capelli raccolti. Thor ha l'aria affaticata. Forse non si è neppure cambiato, solo svestito dell'armatura.

Ma la cosa più peculiare è il fatto che Sif abbia al traino non solo suo figlio, ma anche un'amichetta del piccolo pentapalmo. La bimba non avrà più di tre anni, è bionda, ed è finita ovviamente in braccio a Thor. Lui un po' la consola un po' la distrae, forse per farle dimenticare che i suoi genitori sono nelle case di guarigione, dondolandole davanti dei talismani mentre discorre con Sif.

A un certo punto la bambina ne prende uno, nasconde la faccia contro la sua spalla e agita le gambette. Thor alza le sopracciglia e ride, ed è bellissimo. E' con quell'espressione che alza lo sguardo e vede Loki.

Due teste bionde vicine, pugnetti e un senso di completezza. Loki non crede neppure per un istante che sia tutto casuale, ma non può staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

 _Percezioni alterate_ , pensa, ironico.

Poi pensa che quella magnificenza deve essere sua. Sarà soltanto sua.

Si chiede, distrattamente, cosa gli sia preso il giorno in cui ha deciso di cercare un matrimonio politico per Thor e per sé. Quando mai si è preoccupato di tradizione e prudenza? Ha ragione Thor. A volte non può fare a meno di combattere la propria felicità.

Lo raggiunge in pochi passi, seguito dagli ufficiali della sua piccola armata. Il sorriso di Thor si attenua ma diventa più personale.

«Ho portato i tuoi soldati, Thor» dice Loki. Sif nota la loro vicinanza e alza gli occhi al soffitto. «Come promesso.»

«Grazie.»

La bambina li osserva con intensità, poi tende una manina e tocca un corno di Loki. Lui non sa cosa fare. A Thor brillano gli occhi.

Per un attimo sono tutti così vicini da sembrare un microcosmo perfetto. Lo stomaco di Loki fa una capriola.

«A quando il consiglio?» chiede, con voce che assolutamente non trema.

Le cose che gli stanno succedendo.

«Fra mezz'ora, nella Sala di Borr.»

Loki annuisce. Apre delicatamente le dita del cucciolo, gira sui tacchi e fa segno ai suoi ufficiali.

«Vi consegno a quel brutto muso di Tyr. Venite.»

Non riuscirà più a togliersi quello scambio dalla testa.

 

II

 

Il regno è in tale stato di agitazione che, dopo aver parlato con Loki, Thor non ha più un attimo di respiro fino a sera. Appena rientrato abbraccia sua madre e si assicura che stia bene, accettando di buon grado un rimprovero per l'imprudenza mostrata in battaglia.

«E Loki?» chiede lei, preoccupata.

«Tornerà presto.»

Sono a un punto di svolta. Loki deciderà e, se ha fortuna, Thor saprà come prima di dover affrontare l'idra una seconda volta.

Mentre si reca al consiglio di guerra, dopo ore di sopralluoghi e l'accoglienza agli Jötnar, si consola col fatto almeno possono vedersi liberamente. Ora non ci sono più difficoltà di spostamento interdimensionale, né silenzi carichi di ostilità.

Avere l'idra intrappolata nello spazio avrebbe provocato una crisi estesa a tutti i Regni. Gli Aesir sarebbero stati i più colpiti, per posizione e ricchezza. E non solo per opera della bestia: è sempre più convinto che la presenza dell'idra interferisse con gli scudi che filtrano la magia diretta verso Asgard, creando con la sua tempesta una distorsione a favore di Jötunheim. Una scia facile. Solo questo spiega – ora che ci pensa – come sia potuta entrare; come il messaggio del guaritore Angantýr abbia potuto raggiungerlo. Solo la magia di pochi viene riconosciuta e fatta passare.

Col tempo quella vulnerabilità avrebbe potuto essere fatale. Ci sono ancora molti nemici che infestano le profondità oscure oltre i confini della galassia. Spera solo che non sia rimasta traccia del punto debole. Lui e Loki avranno molto da controllare, una volta sconfitta l'idra.

Imbocca un corridoio che dà accesso a una scala segreta. La scala è a chiocciola e scende di quattro piani: lo porta nei pressi della Sala di Borr, uno degli ultimi ambienti rimasti dal regno di suo nonno. È quasi al centro del Válaskjálf, poco più che al pianterreno. A Loki non è mai piaciuta, ma Thor trova confortante la sua solidità, calda grazie a pannelli di quercia intarsiata e permeata degli odori che associa agli accampamenti – cuoio, metallo, pergamena, bardature equine.

A giudicare dalle voci, il Consiglio è quasi al completo.

Prima che possa raggiungere la porta però i suoi passi vengono interrotti.

 

L'ha atteso lì perché era l'unico luogo dove era sicuro di incrociarlo. Altrove, per tutto il giorno, è arrivato sempre in ritardo; sempre dopo che Thor se ne era andato.

«Thor! Thor.»

Lui si gira, mantello scuro sul braccio e viso segnato dalla stanchezza. Ha comunque un sorriso da offrirgli. Per questo Járnsaxa sarebbe tentato di rimandare, ma poche ore non cambierebbero nulla.

«Avrei due cose da chiedervi» dice.

Thor deve notare la sua inflessione, perché torna indietro, allontanandosi dalla porta della Sala.

«Stai bene? Non ti ho più visto dall'attacco.»

«Lo so. La città aveva bisogno di voi» risponde Járnsaxa. «Ma ora che siamo qui vorrei chiedervi due cose importanti.»

«Non potremmo–»

«Una sull'idra... e una personale.»

«Quella sull'idra sarà la benvenuta al consiglio» risponde Thor, gentile ma fermo. «Partecipa anche tu. Consulteremo guerrieri e studiosi prima di approntare una strategia. Potremo unire le nostre conoscenze a quelle degli Jötnar di Loki.»

Quel nome. Járnsaxa l'ha udito spesso nella sua vita, e ascoltato con indifferenza; non credeva che un giorno gli avrebbe fatto così male.

Lentamente, non visto, chiude le mani a pugno.

«Perché sono qui?» chiede a bruciapelo, anche se gli spezza il cuore. «Perché mi avete invitato ad Asgard?»

_Provavate davvero qualcosa? O volevate solo per usarmi?_

Thor distoglie lo sguardo e Járnsaxa gli afferra un braccio.

«Il vero motivo, per favore.»

In quel momento dalla Sala proviene la voce del vecchio corno, bassa e vibrante attraverso le cannule di risonanza nelle pareti. Dall'espressione di Thor, Járnsaxa ha il sospetto che sia opera di Loki-Re.

«Dopo. Ci aspettano.»

 

Thor sa che è stato fortunato a conoscere tante brave persone, nella sua vita. Amarle ed esserne riamato ha arricchito il suo spirito, lo ha reso una persona migliore nonostante i suoi difetti. Anche Járnsaxa è fra loro, ed è grato di averlo potuto conoscere di nuovo.

Per un attimo, davanti al suo volto addolorato la determinazione di Thor sembra vacillare. La memoria fantasma di Moði e Magni è forte – la possibilità di rivederli a pochi passi.

Ma ancora più forte, perché reale, è la memoria di mille e un secolo al fianco di Loki, con i suoi intrighi, il suo sorriso e il suo amore esigente a riempirgli le giornate.

_Mi dispiace, Járnsaxa. Abbiamo fatto il nostro tempo._

 

III

 

Le proposte al Consiglio sono tante e tutte diverse. Ne manca però una definitiva. 

C'è chi propone di aprire sul rifugio dell'idra tutti i boccaporti delle Grandi Difese, come il vecchio Tyr, fiducioso nella potenza di fuoco asgardiana. C'è chi propone un assalto locale con ghiaccio e magia, secondo le antiche tradizioni della caccia al dragone bianco, come i _hrimthurs_ di Jötunheim, curvi e austeri sotto l'ampia volta della Sala di Borr. C'è anche chi ricorda la presenza di formidabili tesori nel sancta sanctorum di Asgard, come alcuni membri del concilio di Thor. L'idea degli Jötnar è l'unica intentata, tuttavia ha una pecca considerevole: il loro nemico è cinque volte un dragone delle nevi.

Nel complesso sono tutte proposte interessanti, ma prive di quel margine di forza o astuzia che garantirebbe la vittoria – con l'eccezione delle armi custodite dal Distruttore. Il rischio che l'uso di queste causi danni imprevedibili è elevato, però. In qualunque modo, Asgard non deve essere esposta una seconda volta alla furia degli elementi.

Il problema di base, nella riunione, è che nessuno dei presenti ha mai affrontato un'idra del Blárnhöggr. (Inconcludente eccezione sono il Padretutto e Loki-Re.) Di conseguenza nessuno ha segreti da svelare per far accadere un miracolo. Le possibilità di successo dei _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ e degli accademici di Asgard e Jôtunheim, impegnati fino all'ultimo disgraziato apprendista a rivoltare archivi e biblioteche, sembrano sempre più scarse.

Gli uomini e le donne intorno alla grande tavola si guardano, tenendo ferma le cartine o lisciandosi la barba.

Sono presenti la regina madre, Loki e due dei suoi, i tre massimi _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ della città, Tyr e il suo primo ufficiale per l'esercito, cinque senatori anziani dal concilio di governo di Thor, nonché Járnsaxa, Hogun e Sif per la divisione delle Valchirie. Soltanto Frigga non ha ancora parlato. Legge la cartina, ritta nel suo vestito color miele, e rigira la fede nuziale sul dito. Ha la fronte aggrottata.

Forse, pensa Thor, le manca suo padre. Odino è sempre stato un'ancora di salvezza nelle situazioni estreme.

Poi Járnsaxa si schiarisce discretamente la voce e Thor gli dà la parola. Ignorando gli sguardi diffidenti dei vecchi e di Loki, lo Jötun accenna ai suoi studi passati. Nelle sue ricerche ha consultato molti volumi rari e alcuni di questi contenevano passaggi che, ne è sicuro, descrivevano le idre del Blárhnöggr. Secondo quello che ricorda meglio, l'unico luogo dove le si poteva uccidere era Múspelheim. Secondo un altro, lo Scrigne degli Antichi Inverni poteva controllarle.

Com'era prevedibile, il suo intervento scatena un putiferio di obiezioni.

Non è neanche sicuro del vero argomento di quei passaggi. Gli scritti più antichi sono noti per la loro ambiguità. La sua è solo interpretazione di qualcosa che oltretutto non ha neppure sottomano. E se anche avesse ragione, cosa propone di fare – chiedere gentilmente al mostro di farsi trasferire? Con ogni probabilità il Bifröst non è in grado di muovere quell'essere. E per quanto riguarda lo Scrigno, come spera che possa funzionare, visto che condivide lo stesso principio magico?

Járnsaxa sopporta e risponde in modo civile, finché non viene tagliato fuori dalla discussione, che degenera tra consiglieri e _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ e ufficiali.

Alla fine Thor posa pesantemente Mjölnir sul tavolo.

I litigi si interrompono. Ma non è lui a parlare.

«So io qual è il modo» afferma Loki, sommesso.

Tutti si girano a fissarlo.

«Quale?» chiede Thor.

Loki non guarda nessuno, immobile e inespressivo.

«Usiamo il Bifrost.»

Sif inspira bruscamente; è evidente che Loki si costringe a ignorarla. Thor sente il pavimento inclinarsi, deformato dal ricordo viscerale del passato. Ma Loki sta continuando.

«La portiamo allo scoperto, sulla cima di una montagna, e diciamo ad Heimdall di puntare il raggio su di lei.»

«È troppo pericoloso» esclama Frigga, mani strette al petto.

«Ha ragione» fa Sif. «Dirigere il Bifrost su Asgard? Se Heimdall perdesse il controllo sarebbe il disastro!»

«Heimdall non ha mai perso il controllo in vita sua» sbotta Loki, protendendosi sul tavolo con un gesto aggressivo «e nient'altro può uccidere quell'essere. Un'idra è quasi _sei_ _ð_ _r_ puro!»

«È questo il problema» azzarda Járnsaxa. «Se la sua magia e quella del ponte dovessero unirsi e innescare–»

«Cosa vuoi saperne tu della natura del Bifrost? Ho considerato bene questa soluzione.»

«Come l'ultima volta?» fa Sif, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Thor si frappone tra loro prima che il confronto possa degenerare; passa un braccio intorno alle spalle di Loki e lo tira via.

«Abbiamo ancora tempo» dice a tutti. «Prendiamoci una pausa.»

Járnsaxa sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, e anche Sif – ma Frigga annuisce e li distrae. Thor porta via Loki, chiudendosi con lui nello studio adiacente alla sala. Possono essere in disarmonia, ma è molto tempo che le decisioni importanti spettano solo a loro due.

 

A scapito di quel che è successo e di quel che discuteranno, Loki si sente rincuorato.

 

 

IV

 

Finisce così: la mattina seguente circondano il piccolo ghiacciaio al Fölkvangar in fila organizzate per l'attacco, prima i veterani _hrimthurs_ portati da Loki, in grado di smorzare e deviare la forza del freddo, poi i sette _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ di Asgard insieme ad alcuni Vanir accorsi in aiuto, e infine squadroni su squadroni di _einherjar_ esperti nel combattimento veloce, posizionati in un semicerchio molto più largo e distante con l'ordine di impedire che l'idra raggiunga l'abitato. Le navette delle Valchirie hanno la stessa missione e sorvolano la zona in ranghi. A completare il contenimento aereo, le Grandi Difese sono puntate sulla zona, così come l'occhio di Heimdall.

Alle loro spalle, Asgard è blindata.

Thor e Loki atterrano davanti agli Jötnar, che offrono un inchino al loro re, impassibili come rocce. Studiano la tana dell'idra, vibrante di energia. Poi Thor dà il segnale e dall'Osservatorio viene dissolto il primo scudo che la isolava.

La collina rabbrividisce. Nel piccolo ghiacciaio si formano crepe zigzaganti, dietro alle quali si agitano ombre grigie.

I _hrimthurs_ iniziano a costruire una barricata a nido d'ape, mentre i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ tracciano rune di resistenza, contenimento e confusione del nemico.

In un altro momento Loki sarebbe con loro, ma adesso ha ben altre responsabilità. Aprendo le mani, richiama lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni e lo impugna. Guarda Thor, poi guarda il cumulo di ghiaccio e apre l'artefatto.

Anche il suo scudo si solleva.

L'idra irrompe dalla sua prigione sfondandola con le creste. Le sue teste scrollano via terra e massi di ghiaccio che piovono sulle difese degli Jötnar, dissolvendosi solo laddove arriva l'energia dello Scrigno.

L'emergere della bestia è accompagnato da un freddo profondo, che stavolta viene contenuto grazie a barriere di isolamento termico.

I dodici occhi dell'idra riconoscono le Valchirie e le teste rombano, seguendone gli spostamenti.

Thor manda un altro segnale, al quale i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ gettano catene magiche oltre la fila degli Jötnar, mirando ai colli del rettile. Devono immobilizzarlo, e poi i _hrimthurs_ potranno avanzate su di lei, indebolendola mentre Loki prepara lo Scrigno.

Ma l'idra apre le ali, riversando su di loro i detriti che ancora la circondano. La frana costringe l'avanguardia ad arretrare e i due re a spiccare il volo con Mjölnir. Bloccati dalla mole dei _hrimthurs_ , che arretrano, i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ mancano il tiro. Solo una catena fortunata centra il bersaglio, avvolgendosi intorno alla gola di una testa che si era piegata troppo in basso a guardare. Quella inizia a dimenarsi, furibonda, aiutata dalle altre.

Franano altre parti di ghiacciaio, fermate dalla barriera a nido d'ape. Poi quella viene abbattuta da un blocco alto dieci metri.

La falla costringe gli Jötnar a interrompere i loro preparativi per stabilizzare il punto con getti di ghiaccio. I perni dell'incantesimo iniziano a deformarsi, e l'idra sta per liberarsi.

Loki fa segno alle Valchirie di non intervenire. I _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ si riprendono e gettano altre catene, aiutati da Thor che distrae la bestia opponendole il potere di Gungnir.

Gli Jötnar partono alla carica, corazzati, e scalano quel che resta della piccola montagna come lepri delle nevi. Azzopperanno l'idra prima ancora che possa vederli, e l'antica magia di Ymir farà il resto.

Ma qualcosa va storto.

Dalle gole dell'idra sale uno strano richiamo, e un attimo dopo la collina è coinvolta in un'eruzione fredda.

Il campo di battaglia e il rettile scompaiono nella nebbia. Loki si ritrova spinto via e sbattuto in volo contro qualcosa. Per fortuna è Thor.

«Loki!»

Vorrebbe chiedergli cos'è successo, ma gli rimbomba ogni angolo della testa.

«Loki, devi usare lo Scrigno! Aprilo e io ti coprirò con Mjölnir!» gli urla Thor nell'orecchio. «Loki!»

«E dove lo apro se non vedo niente!» grida, furioso.

Potrebbe distruggere i loro uomini. Thor non può muovergli la testa perché con un braccio lo tiene stretto e con la mano dell'altro è aggrappato a Mjölnir, Gungnir bloccata fra loro; ma con un colpo di reni gira entrambi di alcuni gradi, enfatizzando la direzione.

«Là!»

E Loki la vede. La sagoma dell'idra appare e scompare, muovendosi come se stesse aprendo le ali.

Non c'è tempo da perdere: con un ringhio, Loki materializza lo Scrigno e glielo punta contro. 

La tempesta rallenta, si fa immobile. Come in un giardino d'inverno, l'aria pungente è limpida e silenziosa. Di sotto le forze d'attacco sono sparpagliate. Solo gli Jötnar, abituati a vedere e spostarsi nelle tormente, hanno ancora una parvenza di formazione. Ma la cosa più sconcertante di tutti è l'idra.

Sta guardando Thor e lui.

Tutte le sue teste sono inclinate verso il cielo. Fissano lo Scrigno e poi Loki, con una luce senziente negli occhi. Una e sei voci rimbombano nelle sua mente.

_Padrone dell'Inverno._

Thor ha uno scarto, ma il suo controllo tiene. Il suo braccio si stringe intorno alla vita di Loki, che di riflesso solleva lo Scrigno all'altezza del petto. Non può essere.

Le creste dell'idra si distendono, distendendosi come mantici.

_Loki, figlio di Laufey, discendente di Ymir... Ladro del nostro regno._

E' lei. E' davvero lei. Loki inarca il collo per incontrare gli occhi di Thor, e nella sua espressione sgomenta vede la propria.

Ma sono gli unici a sentire. La bestia parla loro attraverso... attraverso lo Scrigno, il cui cuore pulsa come l'occhio di una tempesta, mentre di sotto le truppe sembrano confuse.

Le fauci della testa più grossa si spalancano.

_Restituiscici Eiskaltheimr!_

Un nome quasi dimenticato. Feudi cancellati dal tempo. Il sangue Jötun di Loki ribolle.

«Come osi?» sussurra.

Le mandibole si chiudono di scatto, spruzzando ghiaccio. _Aurgelmir rubò la nostra terra e ci seppellì sotto una montagna._ Le voci sono un riverbero di suoni come luce su specchi, profonde, vicine e lontane. _Ora che la sua clava è nelle mani di un bambino Eiskaltheimr tornerà a noi, e tutto l'Albero con essa._

«Non hai diritti su Jötunheim» grida Loki, sollevando lo Scrigno. «Né su Asgard!»

L'idra ruggisce con l'impeto di un tifone e spalanca le ali, avventandosi su di loro.

Thor ruota Mjölnir davanti a loro. Loki fa per aprire lo Scrigno.

All'ultimo istante, la bestia li evita. La sua coda poderosa compare dal nulla e li colpisce di lato.

Vengono separati con violenza. Loki turbina fuori portata. Thor grida e perde il controllo su Mjölnir, braccio inerte, precipitando nella polvere di neve che ricopre la superficie della collina. Gungnir precipita lontano da lui. L'idra abbatte la coda sulla loro scia.

Il cuore Loki si ferma.

« _THOR_!» urla.

No... no no nononono.

_Non ora. Non Thor! No–_

Evita una testa dell'idra, e poi un'altra, cercando di scendere. Quando non ci riesce, furioso, si gira e apre lo Scrigno con tutta la forza del suo seidr.

Gli spiriti dell'antica Jötunheim gli rispondono. Asgard è inghiottita da un bagliore gigantesco.

 

Quando svanisce la grande idra è sospesa a mezz'aria, ali trafitte, imprigionata nella ragnatela che lo Scrigno alimenta. Il volto di Loki è striato di ghiaccio.

Gli tremano le mani.

_Thor..._

Come l'ha pensato, e prima che possa reagire, andare a cercarlo, dalla collina innevata tuona un fulmine immenso. Si divide in molti bracci e colpisce l'idra, stracciando le sue ali nere.

La bestia ruggisce e cerca di sfuggire, ma non può. Quando finalmente, finalmente abbassa le teste, sconfitta, sulla neve in fondo alla collina sventola un mantello rosso. Thor spicca il volo e raggiunge Loki, armatura intaccata, una spalla immobilizzata dalla magia, ma vivo e vegeto e illuminato da un sorriso feroce.

Loki modula il suo _sei_ _ð_ _r_ e gli va incontro. Gli pulisce il sangue su una guancia, lo esamina, poi gli stringe spasmodicamente un braccio intorno al collo.

«Thor.»

Per alcuni attimi aveva temuto il peggio. Aveva temuto–

«Sto bene. Sono stato fortunato.»

Si separano per guardarsi, poi si rivolgono insieme all'idra.

Sotto alla bestia, i _hrimthurs_ di Loki e i _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ stanno lavorando a indebolirla con lame di ghiaccio e incantesimi. Ci vorrà ben altro per renderla inerme, ma non è quello lo scopo. Considerando la minaccia con obiettività, Loki e Thor hanno capito che ucciderla è un obiettivo utopico.

Ci sono altri modi per liberarsi di un nemico.

L'esilio in terra ostile, per esempio.

Negli occhi argentati dell'idra ci sono sfida e dolore.

Loki impugna saldamente lo Scrigno.

«Il tuo re ha deciso la tua condanna» dice, forte. «Sarai accolto nel Nornheim e là resterai sino alla fine della tua esistenza, venga essa per il Ragnarök o per mano di un nemico più forte. Non potrai lasciarlo né turbare in altro modo la pace di Yggdrasill. Altrimenti torneremo–»

«E questa volta» continua Thor, posando le mani su quelle di Loki, parlando con lui, «ti distruggeremo.»

L'idra apre le bocche, mostrando le zanne.

«Nel Nornheim potrai vivere. Qui morirai.»

«Lascia Asgard, o affronta la tua distruzione!»

 

Alla fine, quella volontà selvaggia è costretta a riconoscere la loro autorità.

 

 

V

 

Quando la nebbia dirada, l'immensa bestia è svanita.

Le truppe si riorganizzano lentamente, soccorrendo i feriti, e alcune delle Valchirie atterrano nei pascoli. Dalla città iniziano ad accorrere cittadini a piedi o a cavallo; molti erano rimasti a osservare appena oltre la zona di pericolo, col fiato sospeso.

Járnsaxa è uno di loro. La sua condizione di dignitario estero lo ha relegato alle aree sicure.

Non gli ci vuole molto a trovare gli artefici della vittoria. Sono atterrati sul cratere lasciato dall'idra e ne pattugliano il perimetro, calpestando le squame cadute della sua corazza. Gridano ordini e istruzioni. Quando sono sicuri che la breccia sul Nornheim sia chiusa, lasciano che i normali _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ si occupino dell'area disastrata.

Si raddrizzano al boato crescente dei soldati e degli asgardiani – fiato corto, occhi luminosi, sorrisi affilati. Salutano, riconoscendo la dimostrazione di stima.

Poi parlano fra loro, ignorando il mondo.

 

Hanno vinto, senza spargimenti di sangue. Thor quasi non riesce a crederci. Ma la breccia è chiusa, l'idra andata, e i Regni salvi. Finalmente Loki lascia perdere polvere e neve e lo raggiunge, ritto, fiero, occhi brillanti nel viso indurito dalla battaglia.

Non è mai tanto bello quanto in questi momenti.

«Qual possente martello, Thor» scherza. «Gloriosa battaglia. Siamo gli eroi dei Nove Mondi oggi.»

Thor lo guarda e sorride. «Tu lo sei.»

Un'espressione fragile sul viso di Loki, subito svanita. «Come stai?» 

«Un po' acciaccato... ma intero.»

Poi Thor compie due passi, lo agguanta per la nuca e lo bacia.

Loki non ha un attimo di esitazione. Ricambia con trasporto, afferrandogli il polso.

 

Járnsaxa distoglie lo sguardo. Conosce il proprio valore, ma non è questo. Non è questo.

Non ha mai visto tanta gloria. Ed è incredibile la sicurezza con cui sanno di possedersi, l'inconsapevole arroganza dei gesti e delle attenzioni che hanno l'uno verso l'altro; come se quel legame fosse intessuto nella fibra loro essere. E forse lo è.

Járnsaxa li invidia entrambi. Avere l'amore di un uomo come Thor è un trionfo, ma avere la fedeltà di una creatura come Loki Laufeyson non è da meno. Anzi, forse è una vittoria ancora più grande.

Col dolore nel cuore, capisce la verità. Odinson e Laufeyson non sono mai stati veramente in rotta; hanno solo attraversato uno dei deserti che costellano il loro rapporto. È questo quello che fanno – il loro destino è un legame che li vede fratelli, amanti e nemici senza soluzione di continuità. E lui lo sapeva, in fondo. È stato uomo di corte troppo a lungo per ignorare i segni. Ha soltanto...

Li guarda. Il sole irradia luce su Thor.

Ha soltanto ceduto al fascino di un sogno, troppo bello da lasciar svanire nella notte.

Sorride, disprezzando le proprie illusioni. L'inferno è la verità appresa troppo tardi.

 

 

VI

 

Járnsaxa ha l'aria abbattuta. Quando crede di non esser notato, guarda Thor e lui con fare sperduto. Loki conosce intimamente quello stato d'animo; il senso di inadeguatezza è un suo vecchio demone, mai esorcizzato del tutto.

Ma lo Zaffiro di Ýdalir ha una visione limitata degli eventi. Se solo sapesse quant'è stato vicino a vincere...

Loki è molto più indegno di lui, davanti al destino di Thor. Facendosi da parte prenderebbe la decisione più sensata.

E tuttavia…

_«Il futuro è in continuo movimento, figlio mio.»_

Tuttavia non lo farà. Loki sente ancora nelle ossa il brivido che l'ha gelato quando Thor è precipitato a terra, colpito dall'idra. In quel momento ha creduto di aver perso tutto. E ora che l'ha di nuovo, vuole _tutto_.

Immagina che sia una stupida reazione naturale e irrazionale al pericolo.

Non gliene importa niente.

Che le Norne lo aiutino, lo farà. Lo _farà_ , _vuole_ farlo.

Non può dimenticare il dono che è Thor; è un miracolo che, in fondo, si ripete ogni giorno. Loki sa di non essere una persona con cui è facile vivere. Ancora oggi non riesce a spiegarsi come Thor ci riesca. Il ricordo dei giorni in cui era chiuso fuori da Asgard e dal suo cuore è ancora vivido. Come ha potuto giocare ancora con quel fuoco? Thor lo vuole sposare, vuole unire i loro regni? È più di quanto Loki abbia mai osato sperare.

Quello che diranno i suoi nemici... non importa. Loki non è un Aés, non è neppure solo un _uomo_ , ma è re incontestato. E' la persona che Thor ha scelto per la vita, e sarà suo il figlio che porterà.

(Lo saranno tutti.)

Prende la sua decisione e, come molte altre volte, non si guarda indietro.

 

 

VII

 

Thor deve delle risposte e delle scuse a Járnsaxa. Mentre Loki parla ai suoi soldati, si libera del proprio corteggio e va a cercarlo.

Lo vede a poca distanza dal luogo della battaglia, solo. Oh, non sarà facile.

Ma Járnsaxa lo sa già. Thor glielo legge negli occhi, nell'espressione di desiderio amareggiato.

«Mi avete ingannato» dice Járnsaxa, e la sua voce è malferma. «Usato. Come avrebbe fatto vostro padre... o vostro _fratello_.»

È dolore sincero quello che accusa Thor; ma non china la testa. Questo è il fardello dei re.

«Sono cresciuto con loro, dopotutto.»

Il sangue glorioso di Odino gli scorre nelle vene, e lo spirito di Loki è da sempre, e per sempre, intrecciato al suo. 

«E tu, non eri pronto a spezzare il cuore di Loki?»

Járnsaxa alza la testa. Si lascia andare a una smorfia.

« _Cuore_...»

«Anche Loki ne ha uno – più vivo di quanto credano tutti. Solo chi lo lo conosce da tanto tempo e gode della sua confidenza può saperlo.»

Járnsaxa lo scruta in volto e accenna un sorriso, pieno di amarezza. «Ora vedo perché ha bisogno di voi. Thor, voi riuscireste a ottenere il buono anche nel buio più profondo.»

Thor scuote la testa. «Io ho bisogno di Loki quanto lui ha bisogno di me» dice, «perché non sono perfetto, e nessun altro riuscirebbe a mostrarmi l'errore dei miei modi.»

Járnsaxa annuisce. Thor lo rivede con Moði e Magni fra le braccia un'ultima volta, nebuloso. Un destino passato.

«Mi dispiace» dice alla fine.

«Anche a me. Vi avrei amato con tutto–»

La sua voce si spezza.

«Lo so... lo so.»

«Non sono vendicativo» mormora Járnsaxa, senza guardarlo. «Ma vi prego, non cercatemi per un po'. Non bussate alla mia porta.»

La sua voce si affievolisce fino a spegnersi. Chiude gli occhi, e dalle sue palpebre scendono ramificazioni cristalline. Sulle guance, sul mento. Senza rumore.

Sono le lacrime degli Jötnar, il cui dolore è asciutto e pungente.

Thor gli dà l'onore che merita: annuisce, china il capo in saluto e lo lascia solo.

 

Thor è un sole splendente, ma Járnsaxa non ha un cuore di guerriero. Ha provato a combattere: non andrà oltre, poiché la vita gli è troppo cara per consegnarla alla vendetta di Loki-Re.

E, in ogni caso, Loki aveva vinto sin dall'inizio.

 

VIII

 

Si ritrovano al limitare del Fölkvangar, in mezzo a una fiumana di gente che li ignora per andare a vedere il cratere.

Thor gli sorride e gli stringe un braccio. Loki pensa che dovrebbe dirglielo ora, prima di ripensarci.

Apre la bocca, ma non riesce a parlare. Non riesce a dirlo, non riesce, anche se è proprio lì.

Ha... paura. Forse non riesce a nasconderlo, perché Thor lo scruta e gli lascia il braccio per cingergli la nuca.

«Tutto bene?» 

Loki annuisce.

Thor continua a fissarlo, lo guarda da capo a piedi e poi, in uno di quei momenti di intuizione brillante, lo soccorre.

«Stai meglio in oro» dice.

Il cuore di Loki si muove in modo strano – Loki se lo ritrova in gola. Esita. Dice sul serio? Che senso avrebbe ora la Linea d'Oro? Non crede nelle antiche tradizioni, come non ci crede Thor, e sanno entrambi che quella era una mossa tattica. Un lustrino per vincere le sue attenzioni. Solo quello.

Ma Thor sorride, e il suo sorriso è un invito.

«Ti aspetto sveglio.»


	16. INTERLUDIO -- Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarnsaxa va in cerca di risposte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speravate in altro Thunderfrost... e invece vi tocca l'ultimo interludio ;)  
> Forse spezza un po' il pathos del finale, ma ci tengo e non volevo sprecarlo. Dedico questo capitolo a Kiki, che adora Jarnsaxa.
> 
> Di solito non consiglio "soundtrack", ma se volete sapere cosa ha ispirato la scena principale -> [LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hluMK_Rpj0)

 

Con secoli di guerra e incursioni nemiche alle spalle, Asgard ha imparato a ricostruirsi in fretta. Mentre carpentieri e _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ finiscono di riparare o imbragare gli edifici danneggiati, le strade vengono appianate, gli alberi abbattuti rimossi, le colline intorno al lago Aerinmund scongelate e ripulite. Il rumore di pietre, marmi e macchinari è costante. Quella sera, in tutto il regno si potranno onorare degnamente i caduti e festeggiare la vittoria.

Il balcone della sua stanza si affaccia verso ovest, su una panoramica del Fölkvangar.

Járnsaxa non ha voglia di vederlo. Dopo aver vegetato per ore sul suo letto, in un dormiveglia riposante solo per il corpo, si alza e si guarda intorno. La camera di un diplomatico è ricca e curata. E non ha niente che lo interessi.

Esce con una stola incrociata sul petto.

I corridoi del suo piano sono deserti. Bene. Non vuole vedere– nessuno.

E per questo è meglio scendere piuttosto che salire. Sopra ci sono tutti gli appartamenti di corte. Istintivamente imbocca i passaggi usati dal personale di palazzo, trovando la scala secondaria. La illuminano nicchie con lume magico. Scende gli scalini a chiocciola per uno, cinque, dieci pianerottoli, sino a farsi girare la testa.

A quel punto si aggrappa al passamano e barcolla fuori, ritrovandosi fra pareti tappezzate di arazzi. Il piano sotto Hlíðskjálf.

Non gli interessa.

Torna indietro e spiraleggia per altri piani, senza contarli. I pochi servitori che incrocia gli lanciano occhiate distratte, facendosi da parte con l'agilità dell'abitudine. Sono impegnati nella preparazione del banchetto; troppo da fare per dar peso a uno Jötun eccentrico.

Járnsaxa torna nei corridoi nobili quando ha raggiunto la parte inferiore del palazzo. Evita accuratamente la Sala di Borr e si lascia distrarre dalle storie di alcuni arazzi, dita che sfiorano le nappe dorate e creano onde.

Quelle stanze sono silenziose. Pacifiche. Vaga, alla deriva... ogni passo un sussurro di suole, un segreto rivelato sottovoce.

Quando intravede due rune graffiate nell'intonaco di una nicchia, però, si ferma. (Scarabocchi di bambini.)

 _Laguz_ e _thurisaz_.

Ride dal naso, secco. Non c'è terra franca su questo suolo.

Asgard rifulge ancor più dorata perché ogni fascio di luce getta un'ombra profonda. Ogni suo luogo porta i segni di Loki. Járnsaxa non aveva idea di quanto profondo fosse il suo possesso, e questo in fondo è un altro dei suoi fallimenti: Laufeyson è stato principe, diplomatico e quasi-consorte del regno per secoli di vita. E presto anche...

_Anche molto di più._

Si volta, pensieroso. Non è mai stato passionale come Gerð, pensa. Si riprenderà presto.

Presto.

Continua lento, senza una meta, attraversando il vecchio cuore del Válaskjálf. Nella luce del tardo pomeriggio, i corridoi diventano stretti e tortuosi, i muri di intonaco grezzo; ci sono scale e scalini di pietra che hanno visto scendere migliaia di suole. I suoi piedi nudi fanno presa sui bordi consunti.

Quando arriva in una parte che non ha visitato con Thor il pavimento diventa di terra battuta, protetta da magia. In fondo al corridoio, poco più di un budello, intravede una rotonda che funge da incrocio con altri tre passaggi. E' piccola. Ha mazzi di erbe e un arazzo appesi sulle pareti concave, fra gli usci, e un senso di segreto che porta Járnsaxa a esitare.

Deve... aver oltrepassato una porta di solito è chiusa, finendo in un'ala privata. Forse dovrebbe tornare indietro.

Quando gira su se stesso lo raggiunge un rumore d'acqua. Un gocciolio che cresce in sciacquio sommesso. Járnsaxa ascolta.

Sembra quasi una voce, e lo chiama.

Si è mosso prima di rendersene conto. Una volta al centro della rotonda guarda un corridoio spoglio, poi un altro, ma l'acqua è vicina – adesso scorre come un rio di montagna, proprio a pochi passi. Sull'arazzo una fanciulla bionda versa acqua da una brocca, circondata da creature della foresta. Gli orli della stoffa lasciano passare uno spiffero. Járnsaxa alza il braccio e lo scosta.

Oltre c'è il luogo più... non ha parole per finire.

 _Il polmone segreto di Asgard_ , pensa. Forse è la magia di quel luogo a dirglielo.

In segno di rispetto si ferma sulla soglia, cuore che corre.

La sala è di roccia viva: è buia, profonda e fresca come una grotta, con stalagmiti sottili che si avvitano verso la volta irregolare. Uno stillicidio di falda ne illumina a tratti le venature, intersecate da incisioni runiche; luce senza sorgente soffonde ogni superficie, rivelando per terra un mosaico i cui rami frondosi guidano i passi. Dev'essere a livello del terreno, forse anche più in basso. Voci femminili mormorano canzoni, riverberando sulle pareti e mescolandosi al sottofondo acqueo.

Il pavimento del sacrario è in salita. Al centro, lungo il tronco fittile di Yggdrasil, sette polle circolari affiancano come grappoli tre vasche scavate nella roccia.

Le polle sono grandi calici di marmo, metallo, pietra, forse anche osso, coperti di rune o nudi. Quattro a sinistra, tre a destra – alcune leggiadre altre solide, e si riversano nelle vasche grazie a bracci che si volvono e convolvono.

La fontana scende verso Járnsaxa, sviluppandosi in profondità più che in altezza. E tuttavia lui si sente sovrastato.

Sembra non esserci nessuno. Trattenendo il fiato, avanza di un passo.

Il mosaico è fresco e leggermente umido. D'improvviso si sente creatura acquatica (lontra, salmone guizzante) e pianta di sottobosco, con radici aggrappate nelle profondità del terreno. Lì dentro la vita vibra con una potenza diversa.

Tra le stalagmiti alla sua destra compare la regina madre. Sorride, maniche del vestito verde che ondeggiano sfiorando il pavimento.

«Benvenuto alla Fontana di Mímir, Járnsaxa figlio di Jønir.»

_Mímir._

«Non può essere» mormora, scettico, guardando le vasche e dimenticando di scusarsi, dimenticando qualsiasi buona maniera.

«Hai ragione.» Gli va incontro, aprendo le braccia in segno di accoglienza. «Non è quel luogo, se mai è esistito. Ma è così che lo chiamiamo noi» Járnsaxa la guarda, agitato da sentimenti confusi «perché mostra molte cose a chi sa osservare.»

«Mia regina?»

«Oh, chiamami Frigga, bambino» dice, gentile, posandogli le dita di una mano nell'incavo del braccio.

Járnsaxa non sa cosa dire. Si accontenta di un: «Io non ho quel dono, mia signora.»

Lei continua a sorridere.

«Vieni con me?»

La segue. Frigga Fyörgindottir ha l'eloquio di un diplomatico e la grazia di una madre. E' difficile non accontentarla.

Quando sono accanto alla fontana, circondati da colonne ruvide e dal brillio delle pareti umide, da cui erompono figure di ninfe e strane creature, Frigga alza una mano dal bel polso.

«Questo è il luogo dove molte cose possono essere taciute, e molte rivelate. Un tempo vivevo qui gran parte dei miei giorni, alla ricerca di una risposta. Ho imparato molto. Mi parlava e parla ancora attraverso l'acqua.»

Járnsaxa viene attraversato da un tremito. « _Chi_ parla? Dove siamo?» sussurra.

La regina lo guarda un istante. «In un luogo sacro senza storia e senza età, che io ho trovato e tenuto al sicuro.» Si ferma a riflettere. «Potremmo chiamarla una convergenza di energie quasi infinite, di natura insondabile. Forse un luogo dove ci parla il destino.»

Járnsaxa deglutisce.

«Il destino non esiste» azzarda.

Frigga sorride ancora. «Non come lo intendono i più, è vero. Non esiste una strada inevitabile» risponde. «Ma esiste una traccia in continuo movimento, in cambiamento costante, che può essere conosciuta. Guarda.»

Lei indica le vasche. La prima a monte è rettangolare.

«Una per il passato» dice. Poi indica la seconda, ellissoidale. «Una per il presente.» E la terza, dodecagonale: «Una per il futuro. Ognuna con significati ed eventi importanti per chi chiede, che interagiscono con quelli delle polle, mostrando la via. Ma l'acqua può anche restare nella polla dove viene versata, e anche questo dirà qualcosa.»

«Che cosa dicono le polle?» chiede lui, incapace di stare zitto.

E dovrebbe. Dovrebbe. Quella conoscenza è pericolosa.

Frigga indica la prima e l'ultima polla a sinistra delle vasche, in fila proprio davanti a loro .

«Vita, morte» la sua mano si sposta «e in mezzo a loro gioia e dolore, i fratelli che si tengon per mano.» Si rivolge alle restanti tre, dall'altra parte delle vasche. «E dopo i tempi e le essenze della vita, ecco le circostanze che la influenzano: i luoghi dove andiamo o veniamo condotti, ciò che creiamo – discendenza fisica o spirituale – e la magia che incontriamo, sia dentro sia fuori di noi.»

«Voi» Járnsaxa esita. Lei sorride, incoraggiante. «Credevo che la Vista fosse un dono... diverso per voi.»

«Non è solo il filato a rivelarmi segreti, Járnsaxa. Ogni creatura e creazione può esser tramite di quella voce. Luoghi come questi – _foci_ come questo – sono una porta spalancata per chi è in grado di aprirla. Da sola, la Vista interiore è spesso un mero spioncino.»

La sua mente assetata di conoscenza assorbe ogni parola, gloriandosene. Nell'animo, Járnsaxa si sente profondamente incerto e affascinato.

La regina madre gli offre una mano. «Vieni, bambino: ti mostrerò il tuo futuro, se vuoi.»

Il suo cuore si colma di paura.

«Credevo che non poteste parlare di quanto la Vista vi rivela, pena disgrazie terribili.»

«Non posso dirti ciò che vedo. Ma in una di queste polle _tu_ potresti vedere qualcosa, e comprenderlo. Non manchi di talento.»

È un onore immenso. Un mistero sconosciuto ai più.

«Davvero?»

«È già accaduto.»

Non dovrebbe cedere alla tentazione, ma... ora che può, vuole sapere. Vuole sentirsi dire che il dolore che prova non durerà per sempre.

E Frigga Fyörgindottir è una donna benevola. Sarebbe stato bello averla come seconda madre.

Lentamente, Járnsaxa avanza. Frigga lo conduce a monte, davanti alla vasca del passato. A un suo gesto, dai recessi della grotta emergono sette ancelle vestite di bianco, che portano brocche d'argento e intonano un nuovo canto. Un'ottava porge alla regina una brocca d'oro, che lei consegna a Járnsaxa.

«Immergila e attingi alla fonte» mormora.

Poi si unisce al canto delle donne, inginocchindosi e immergendo le mani nella vasca del passato.

Mentre i suoi gesti tracciano percorsi a lui illeggibili, Jársaxa obbedisce. La sorgiva zampilla sul fondo della grotta, alle loro spalle, raccogliendosi in una cavità liscia e grigia.

Quando ritorna gli tremano le mani.

«Pronto?» chiede la bocca della regina.

Annuisce.

Gli guida la mano, stringendo il manico insieme a lui. 

Quando spinge verso il basso, quando cade la prima goccia, il canto delle ancelle cambia.

Le ragazze inclinano le brocche e acqua pura si riversa nelle sette polle. Mulinando in un brillio di cristallo, si incanala e serpeggia con grazia nelle volute dei canali, sfocia nelle vasche insieme alla sua – alcune in una soltanto, altre in tutte, mescolandosi ai bivi dei bracci senza apparente scopo.

Járnsaxa la segue. Guidato dall'istinto, percorre la sala fiancheggiando il bordo delle vasche e osserva.

Nella vasca del passato nevi e fantasmi. Nella vasca del presente foreste, Gerð e un guizzo di capelli biondi nella tempesta.

 

Nella vasca del futuro, una promessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idea della fontana è mia, vagamente ispirata dal mitologico stagno di Mimir.
> 
>  **Il prossimo capitolo è l'ultimo, e tutto OTP! Smut and feels, chi sale a bordo?** ;D


	17. La Linea d'Oro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«E dunque, dio della fertilità... vediamo se sei all'altezza della tua fama.»_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Le nozze (segrete) del millennio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce l'ho fatta!! Quasi non ci credo /cry  
> Quando ho iniziato questa parte (non parliamo della serie intera), non avrei mai immaginato di metterci così tanto a finirla; anni! E soprattutto che diventasse un mostro da quasi 50K. Poco per alcuni, lo so, ma per me che perdo facilmente il filo sono tanti O_o La strada è stata difficile ma piena di soddisfazioni, non ultima quella di aver concluso, per cui non me ne pento; ma è anche un sollievo mettere la parola "end" all'ex- _Doveri_. Fiuu. Dai che si può continuare!  
>  Un grosso merito va a voi recensori di AO3 e EFP, che mi avete sostenuto e incoraggiato quando credevo che nessuno leggesse. I vostri commenti mi hanno riempita di gioia, fatto riflettere e condividere il vostro divertimento :D grazie!!
> 
> Ecco a voi l'ultimo capitolo, un (bel) po' in ritardo ma sicuramente meglio di quel che sarebbe stato tre settimane fa. Spero renda giustizia alle vostre aspettative!  
> Smut ahead~

 

**La Linea d'Oro**

 

 

I

 

Sua madre indossa una cintura che Loki associa alla Fontana di Mìmir. Lo abbraccia nello spiazzo del Válaskjálf, in mezzo ai passanti e alle guardie, incurante del suo stato disgustoso.

«Sono orgogliosa di voi.»

Lo bacia sulla fronte, tirandosi sulle punte dei piedi. Quando li riappoggia sul pavimento i suoi occhi brillano.

«Veglierò io sui mondi per voi, stanotte.»

Loki si sente (brinare) arrossire. Non c'è bisogno di chiedere cosa intende... solo da scrollare Thor, se è stato lui a dirglielo. Le madri non dovrebbero sapere certe cose.

Frigga sorride e gli dà un colpetto malizioso sulla guancia, smuovendo qualche cristallo di ghiaccio. Poi se ne va con passo allegro.

 

L'imbarazzo si è trasformato in impazienza quando Loki finisce di rastrellare i suoi _hrimthurs_ per palazzo e cittadella. Non ha tempo da sprecare.

Eppure altro va buttato chiarendo quali Jötnar torneranno con lui e quali rimarranno per gozzovigliare ad Asgard. L'impazienza diventa frustrazione. Con un gesto secco ordina a... ha perso il conto... a chi è interessato, _e sarà meglio che le idee siano chiare in questo preciso istante_ , di correre al Bifröst per partire. Li segue dall'alto come falco per farli rigare dritto.

A Jötunheim la notizia della vittoria è già arrivata. In assenza _pro-bellum_ del re, i burocrati hanno avviato i preparativi per una celebrazione autonoma, come Loki immaginava, e alcuni degli operai che lavoravano alle decorazioni per il Mezzinverno sono stati dirottati sul progetto. Il preavviso è troppo breve perché possano creare chissà cosa, ma almeno una (inaccurata, pacchiana) statua con l'idra sconfitta e lui grande il doppio del reale darà caratterizzazione a quella che, di fatto, sarà la solita orgia cittadina. Gaudio e tripudio.

Comunque Loki ha intenzione di tenere solo un brevissimo discorso, in apertura del banchetto approntato per le strade. Il resto non lo riguarda.

Prima di quel momento _,_ mentre silava nelle sue stanze, parla con messaggeri e proiezioni di _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r._ Senza la mole dell'idra a sostenerlo, il Pugnale di Hel è imploso: i suoi _sei_ _ð_ _rma_ _ð_ _r_ lavorano da qualche ora per stabilizzarlo e una falange di Thrym ripulisce le zone più colpite del Gastropnir. Loki dà qualche direttiva, qualche consiglio. Poi caccia via tutti.

Ancora poche ore – meno di tre. Le lune calano in fretta.

Esce dalla vasca di acqua tiepida, fa dissipare la cortina di nebbia che lo celava. Grazie al piccolo balcone si gode la vista di Utgarð, scintillante sotto i suoi festoni di neve. Si asciuga ghiacciando l'acqua che ha sul corpo e pensa a quello che farà stanotte.

Senza rendersene conto, pian piano diventa un groviglio di nervi.

Si veste con semplicità, scegliendo pochi gioielli: il suo sigillo, alcune cose significative che sono state regali di Thor. Sono le stesse che indosserà per lui.

Meno due ore e un quarto.

Scende nella sala dei banchetti, parla ai suoi nobili e cortigiani. Accetta lo schiocco secco dei loro corni di idromele con un sorriso compiaciuto a ogni brindisi. (Un'ora e mezza.) Poi, dopo qualche boccone che fatica a deglutire, li lascia a ingozzarsi ed esce, accolto dalle voci levate e dagli sguardi un po' increduli del popolo. Un altro discorsetto, semplice ma efficace. Quello che conta è mandar tutti alla baldoria.

Baldoria che condividerà, anche se non come credono.

Un'ora.

Per tutto il tempo, ogni respiro è una tortura. Ora che ha _deciso_ il suo autocontrollo è sparito. Gli tremano le mani, ha il respiro corto e un fremito costante nel sangue; un calore freddo spiraleggia e si concentra nel suo ventre. Il suo corpo oscilla come le grandi maree, pronto a crescere...

Vuole andare da Thor, subito.

Entrare nel suo abbraccio e prenderlo senza esitazione.

Non mostrarlo richiede fino all'ultima goccia del suo autocontrollo. Ma non dovrà resistere ancora a lungo; resta solo una cosa da fare. Non ha dimenticato la meraviglia e il desiderio di Thor alla vista della Linea d'Oro, il piacere viscerale che ha provato sentendo il suo invito quand'erano al Fölkvangar. Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per allontanarli, vuole donargliela – e, certo, sarà anche un omaggio all'ossessione Jötnar per la tradizione. Il re di una Jötunheim fiorente dovrebbe trascorrere questi giorni chiuso nelle sue stanze col suo compagno, a generare eredi sani. Gli Jötnar sanno indurirsi sino a prosciugarsi, nei momenti di povertà; occasioni come queste non vanno sprecate.

_E chi vuole sprecarla?_

Rivedrà la fame sul viso di Thor. Sentirà di nuovo i suoi occhi, le sue mani su ogni linea del _k_ _ý_ _n_.

Tre quarti d'ora.

Il sospiro che manda Angantýr quando Loki entra nel suo studio-bottega non potrebbe essere più trasparente. Il guaritore si volta, rabatta sul suo piano di lavoro, afferra le giare delle polveri d'oro e argento e fa mostra di cacciarle nell'armadio alle sue spalle. Poi si ricorda l'inchino.

Loki inarca un sopracciglio.

«Pensavi di non vedermi per un po'?» chiede, buttando il mantello di piume su una sedia. L'unica superficie libera.

«In tutta onestà, Loki-Re?»

«Hm.»

«No. Speravo di vederti tornare per _quelle_ » accenna all'armadio «prima di partire per Asgard, ma potevo riconciliarmi col fatto che non fossero indispensabili. E invece...»

«E invece, eccomi qui.»

Loki vorrebbe sapere perché il suo stato civile (o anche solo riproduttivo) sta tanto a cuore a quel vecchio zitello. Non è stato la sua balia né un tutore né un mentore. Prima di poter elaborare il pensiero, nota che Angantýr sta scuotendo la testa con aria da martire.

«Sono qui per la pittura _adesso_ » fa Loki, spiccio. «E non ho intenzione di aspettare.»

Angantýr alza lentamente la testa e lo fissa come se avesse assistito a un miracolo. O a un massacro. Poi diventa un ciclone di operosità, afferrando ciotole e pennelli. Loki non sa se trovarlo ridicolo oppure offensivo.

Chiude gli occhi e intinge un dito nella pasta d'oro. Si lascia immaginare.

Guarda al passato, poi rivolge la mente al futuro.

 

Thor fa la sua comparsa al banchetto solo per protocollo, ma non se ne pente. L'atmosfera è allegra e nella sua sala siedono alcuni tra i migliori guerrieri dei Nove Mondi, insieme a sua madre e ai suoi amici. Manca soltanto Loki.

Quando l'orologio ha compiuto due giri, uno dei suoi collaboratori si sporge dall'uscio di servizio e gli rivolge un cenno discreto. Thor si alza e offre un ultimo brindisi alle sette tavolate, questa volta in onore degli alleati Jötnar. Tracannato il sidro fra grida di approvazione, annuncia il pezzo forte del banchetto: sette barili di frutta macerata nel più forte liquore prodotto dai nani, direttamente dalle cantine del Válaskjálf. E mentre si scatena il caos, sparisce con un'occhita complice a Sif, Hogun e Volstagg.

Nel bagno degli appartamenti reali lo attende una vasca fumante. L'acqua è degna del Valhalla. Reclinato all'indietro, schiena che sfiora un bordo marmoreo, abbassa le palpebre e lascia che i sali allevino gli ultimi dolori lasciati dalla battaglia.

Non può fare a meno di contare i mesi che l'hanno visto separato da Loki. I minuti che mancano al loro ritrovarsi.

Se Loki verrà.

Scuote la testa. Verrà.

Quando ha finito si veste con abiti comodi ma ricchi, in rosso, oro e camoscio, e s'intreccia i capelli sulle tempie. Non li porta più lunghi come un tempo, ma questo lo può ancora fare. Soprattutto, a Loki piacciono.

Tornato nella sua camera recupera la chiave-sigillo che ha preso dalla tesoreria prima di salire e la infila in una catenina, indossandola al collo. Poi siede sulla sua poltrona preferita con qualcosa da leggere. Gli orologi segnano quasi la mezzanotte.

Passati i suoi rintocchi, un barlume attira il suo sguardo. Thor guarda per terra.

Qualcosa si sta arricciando contro lo zoccolino del muro che confina con l'anticamera, vicino alla porta. Luccica. Da quella voluta spuntano gentilmente virgulti di ghiaccio bianco-azzurrini, che crescono, si arrampicano, fioriscono con grazia sino a trasformare la camera in una pergola bianca, baciata dall'inverno. La chiave di volta contiene effigi di Mjölnir e Laevateinn. Thor espira e sorride con tutto se stesso.

Loki bussa una volta contro lo stipite, suono attutito dai cristalli.

Il suo mantello di piume è aperto. La pittura che abbraccia il suo corpo magnifico cattura subito la luce, brillando insieme al pergolato. Loki non ha il suo rubino né altre gemme, solo familiari anelli intrecciati alle dita e un _kjálta_ di lupo grigio. Sul viso, occhi febbricitanti e un mezzo sorriso. Nonostante la Linea d'Oro il suo aspetto è essenziale e semplice e _vero_.

«Eccomi.»

«Loki...»

Esitano. È il momento del passo che cambia tutto (o forse non proprio tutto).

«Credevi che non sarei venuto?»

Thor chiude il suo libro e si protende, puntellando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, cuore che batte all'impazzata.

«Pensavi davvero che avrei potuto amare un altro?»

Loki distoglie lo sguardo prima di riuscire a controllarsi. «Immagino» risponde dopo un po', distante «che dubitare sia una parte troppo radicata della mia natura, nonostante i miei sforzi.» Poi aggiunge, eloquente: «Sono accadute molte cose in questi mesi.»

Thor fa una smorfia. «E' vero. Accetto le mie responsabilità... ma hai iniziato tu, Loki.»

Invece di ostilità ottiene un sospiro. Quando è chiaro che Loki non risponderà, Thor appoggia il mento al dorso della mano destra, guardandolo in tralice.

«Dovrei renderti le cose difficili, ora... Tu hai sempre imparato solo così.»

Non sa perché lo ha detto. È felice, e non è il momento, e si sono puniti già abbastanza. (Ma essere sovrano gli ha insegnato la durezza.)

Loki accusa il colpo ma non rinuncia all'ultima parola. Nei suoi occhi, il fuoco che Thor ha sempre amato.

«Vedi? Siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro.»

Si guardano, e un accenno di riso cresce lentamente in sogghigno sulle loro bocche. Thor annuisce di buon grado.

Poi osserva con occhio obiettivo e, all'improvviso, si rende conto di quello che sta facendo. Loki sembra sicuro di sé, ma il suo corpo lo tradisce: i suoi lineamenti sono tirati, i suoi muscoli contratti. Non è pronto. Non è pronto, e Thor non deve–Thor lo sta–

La sua bocca si asperge di amaro. Si alza e va ad abbracciarlo.

Loki si chiude il mantello sulla pittura, un po' rigido. E' liscio e fresco. Odora d'inverno, piume e pigmenti dolci.

«Non tremare così» implora Thor, invaso dal senso di colpa. «Mi _dispiace_.»

«Per cosa?» chiede lui, affondando le mani nella stoffa della sua schiena.

«Ho ceduto ai cattivi consigli della guerra. Non avrei dovuto darti quell'ultimatum.»

Una bassa risata. «Io ho fatto lo stesso, Thor. E non è forse tutto lecito in guerra e in amore?»

« _No._ Non voglio che sia così fra noi.» Thor tira indietro la testa. L'espressione di Loki è ammorbidita. «Non voglio più dover contrattare per la nostra felicità. Perciò, se non sei pronto... e non lo sei... c'è tanto tempo, possiamo–»

Loki lo spinge via.

«Che _cosa_?»

Thor accenna un gesto pacificatore. Loki scopre i denti.

«Quante volte te l'ho detto? Non spetta a te stabilire cosa sono o non sono.»

«Hai ragione. Comunque sia, possiamo aspettare.»

Per un attimo Loki è senza parole. Poi emette un ringhio incoerente. «Oh, questo–questo–»

«Ti ho sorpreso di nuovo?»

« _Thor_ » sibila «quello che mi hai fatto passare–»

«Me lo renderai triplicato, lo so.»

Loki lo spinge ancora, poi lo afferra per la tunica, lo scuote e preme le corna contro la sua clavicola. Thor gli passa le mani sulle braccia, attraverso le piume. La calma torna così, tra un respiro e l'altro e la reciproca vicinanza.

«Sai qual è la parte peggiore? O la migliore» dice Loki, alla fine. «Ora voglio davvero un bambino.»

Il petto di Thor si espande con forza.

«Mi fa paura. Ma... quando ti ho visto _precipitare_... ho temuto che–ho capito... di esser stato uno _stupido_.» Gira la testa per parlargli contro il collo. «Se possiamo avere tutto, finché sarai qui con me voglio tutto ciò che possiamo avere insieme. _Tutto_.»

Thor lo stringe forte tra le braccia, respiro veloce.

«Lo vuoi ancora?»

Quando alza il capo, Thor lo sta guardando con la gioia e il dubbio negli occhi. «Ma tu non devi–»

«Lo vuoi ancora? Uno, e forse altri?» ripete Loki, tirando la stoffa della tunica.

 _Sì_ , dicono le labbra di Thor. «Sì» ripete la sua voce.

«Li avrai. Quanti ne vorrai.»

«...Quanti ne _vorremo_.»

Si baciano con trasporto. Quando si separano, senza fiato, Loki appoggia la fronte sulla gola di Thor e Thor posa una guancia sulla sua tempia. Ridono, un po' ubriachi.

«Il prossimo toccherà a te, naturalmente. Ma non questo.»

«Sei sicuro?»

«Sono pronto.»

«Allora–»

_Huh. Già._

«Vuoi sposarmi?» chiedono all'unisono, e poi sbuffano una risata, fronte contro fronte.

«Sì» dice Loki.

«Sì» risponde Thor. «Sì. Finalmente.»

Quando si sono separati, riluttanti, Thor infila una mano nello scollo della propria tunica e solleva la chiave per la catenina. Gli occhi di Loki vanno subito al monile. Thor può quasi sentire la sua mente perspicace lavorare mentre segue i contorni della chiave, analizza le rune e, soprattutto, riconosce il _sei_ _ð_ _r_ intrecciato al suo _uru_.

«Quella–»

«Una sorpresa per te» dice. «Per noi.»

Tende la mano libera, la destra, e dopo un momento di scherzosa perplessità Loki la afferra.

«Come, non qui? E io che ho decorato la stanza.»

«E' bellissima» dice Thor, inarcando il collo per guardare. «Durerà? Potremo reinaugurarla al ritorno?»

«Sì, certo.» Loki si lecca le labbra. «Mi è mancato farlo qui dentro... ma deduco dalla tua impazienza che hai ben altro in serbo per la nostra notte.»

Thor sorride da un orecchio all'altro. «Tieniti forte.»

Poche parole di potere e l'aria che li circonda implode, risucchiandoli nel buio. 

 

La prima cosa che Loki vede passato il disorientamento – Tesseract, quella chiave è connessa al Tesseract – è il vuoto. Nero, deserto, stelle.

Il respiro gli si mozza in gola. Barcolla e collide con qualcosa. Thor, che lo afferra e lo tiene dritto.

«Loki, stai bene?»

Sopra di loro, l'immensa distesa di galassie si offusca. La sostituisce un soffitto a crociera, basso e chiaro come quello di un salottino.

Gli ci vuole qualche secondo per raccapezzarsi.

«Sì... credo.»

Gira la testa. Thor gli bacia una tempia.

«Forse non è stata una buona idea. Avrei dovuto pensarci–»

La sua solidità lo rilassa.

«Smettila» fa Loki, con un mezzo sorriso. «Sbaverai la pittura.»

Thor lo lascia andare. Ha un'aria davvero troppo preoccupata per l'occasione: Loki è andato da lui per fare la pace e soprattutto l'amore, non per ricordare gli orrori che si nascondono nelle profondità della galassia. 

«Sto bene» lo rassicura, posandogli le mani nell'incavo caldo dei gomiti. «Solo un capogiro. Non mi aspettavo di viaggiare via Tesseract.» Gli lancia un'occhiata. «La prossima volta avvisa, per favore? Avrei potuto reagire e mandarci chissà dove.»

Thor offre uno dei suoi sorrisi impenitenti.

«Scusa. Ero impaziente.»

«Chissà come mai?»

Thor indietreggia fino a poterlo prendere per le mani. «Sicuro di star bene?»

« _Sì_ , Thor.»

«Allora sei pronto per la sorpresa...»

Loki non ha finito di annuire che le pareti tornano trasparenti. Inconsciamente credeva fossero nella stanza che occupa la cima di una torre. Ciò che vede lo lascia senza fiato.

Sono a bordo di un... avamposto sospeso fra le stelle. Vetro e magia ed energia pura, e metallo, ramato e dorato. Gli ambienti sono due, a cupola, collegati da una passerella coperta che si apre proprio accanto a loro, stretta come un tunnel e trasparente oltre il pavimento e il parapetto. Nessuna area è davvero illuminata, per consentire un'agevole osservazione dell'esterno buio, ma emana comunque una luce tenue e calda.

Loro si trovano nella struttura più piccola, paragonabile a una camera. E' il punto di collegamento con Asgard, il portale di viaggio, capisce Loki. Sotto i loro piedi ci sono tarsie geometriche in leghe e pietre speciali, incise con rune di viaggio, solidità, protezione e simboli legati al cuore del Tesseract; quattro circonferenze si dispongono ai punti cardinali del pavimento, il cui cuore a stella irradia strisce di ideogrammi.

L'altra struttura è almeno tre volte più grande, coronata da una cupola i cui spicchi sfaccettati sono rinforzati da nervature di metallo. Come una coppa senza stelo, col suo fondo a cappuccio rovesciato, resta sospesa nel vuoto ruotando dolcemente, stabilizzata da una raggiera di bracci lunghissimi che terminano in sfere o punte. Al suo interno, Loki intravede quella che sembra un'isola di comando. Anche se le strutture portanti sono concluse, sono visibili ovunque parti incomplete. E' un cantiere senza detriti, tirato a lucido e ammobiliato per un'occasione speciale.

Lascia che Thor, camminando all'indietro, lo conduca fino a metà passerella. La visuale è mozzafiato.

Col cuore in gola, riconosce le galassie della loro infanzia. E quando guarda giù, giù, fino all'isola luminosa che è _Asgard_ , sa immediatamente dove sono.

«Il nuovo osservatorio» sussurra.

Il loro progetto segreto, sospeso da tempo perché impossibile. O forse non così impossibile. Si accorge di stringere _forte_ le mani di Thor.

«Come ci sei riuscito?»

«Ti piace?»

«È magnifico.»

«Un giorno ho riletto le nostre vecchie carte. E nelle ore di noia ho avuto un'intuizione davanti al Tesseract...»

Che Loki immagina seguita da _molti_ tecnicismi. Thor ricambia la stretta senza smettere di fissarlo – anche se lui non può smettere di spaziare con lo sguardo sui mondi ai loro piedi... conosciuti e sconosciuti.

«Potremo continuare insieme, ora.»

Lentamente, Thor lo conduce nell'Osservatorio vero e proprio, incompleto e bellissimo. Al centro si trova un albero maestro che raggiunge il soffitto della cupola; alla sua base, una piattaforma a scalini reca i comandi e le coordinate astrali, oltre a spazi che saranno riempiti da strumentazioni e mappe. Tutt'intorno, l'architettura pulita dell'ambiente è stata ammobiliata con un tavolino di rinfreschi, due poltrone, cuscini, tendaggi e un letto sontuoso. Nell'area ridotta creano l'atmosfera di una casa.

Respirano e ascoltano. Non c'è silenzio lì, nonostante le distanze che li separano dal resto di Yggdrasil. Sotto la cupola riverberano echi dei mondi – acqua, vento, il brusio della vita, le voci pacifiche ed eteree degli alberi.

Dalle galassie scende una pioggia di stelle.

«Come ti sembra, come talamo nuziale?»

Loki gira la testa verso Thor, senza parole. Si muovono come una cosa sola, per baciarsi con tenerezza.

Poi Loki lo fa cadere sul letto e gli si arrampica addosso.

«Prendimi ora» sussurra. «Prima che decida di fare da solo.»

 

Thor ride, perché è una minaccia vuota. Infila le mani sotto il suo mantello e sfiora i muscoli sodi, tesi, finché non raggiunge il _kjálta_ e le natiche nude di Loki, che afferra con forza per tirarlo più in su. Il sesso di Loki è duro e pesante contro il suo addome. Appena dietro, un tiepido umidore sta già inzuppando i calzoni di Thor. Loki lo fissa con occhi dilatati, mezzo sogghigno che scompare per lasciare il posto al desiderio.

La luce senza sorgente dell'Osservatorio anima le linee di pittura d'argento come se fossero onde su acqua. Il loro respiro accelera.

Nel momento che li divide da quell'ultima cerimonia, Thor si sente sopraffatto dalla gratitudine.

«Credevo fosse già accaduto... ma è la prima volta che mi offri _tutto_ di te.»

«Sai che non lo farei per nessun altro, vero» dice Loki, slegandogli i lacci della tunica. «A parte me stesso.»

Ridono sommessamente. Poi Thor gli passa il polpastrello del pollice sul collo, lisciandogli la pelle e una linea del kýn; il suo gesto sbava un po' di pigmento. Scuote la testa senza distogliere lo sguardo.

«Se me l'avessero detto quando eravamo giovani e stupidi...»

«Parla per te.»

«Se mi avessero detto come cambiano la vita e le persone–»

«Già.» Loki lo bacia, interrompendo le malinconie. «A chi lo dici.»

Forse si sarebbero risparmiati molta sofferenza. O forse non sarebbero qua. Importa poco ormai, in fondo.

L'importante è che si siano ritrovati, ancora e ancora, per arrivare a congiungersi in questo momento. Thor lo spinge un po' indietro, scosta il suo mantello e avvicina le mani al suo ventre, palmi avanti, dita aperte verso la Linea d'Oro.

 

Loki inspira con asprezza, assecondando per un attimo l'istinto di ritrarsi, e Thor sorride. Poi, lentamente, le sue mani lo raggiungono per toccarlo dal centro del ventre ai fianchi – grandi, calde – dita che scivolano oltre il suo bacino per unirsi sulla schiena, sfumando la linea dei re. Creando la Cintura dell'Unione.

Loki non può che guardarlo negli occhi, sentire il suo corpo caldo e pronto. L'antica magia cristallizza i colori perché restino invariati fino al giorno in cui mostreranno la sua fecondità. Non è più un sovrano solo, ora. E domani, vedendolo, nessuno potrà ignorarlo.

_Siamo uniti._

«Guardati le mani» dice, sorridendo.

Thor ruota i polsi. I palmi delle sue mani sono coperti di polvere d'oro che, al tatto, non sfuma.

«Lo saprano tutti» fa, divertito.

«Che sei mio?» fa Loki, abbassandosi finchè i loro petti non si sfiorano. Preme con l'inguine verso il basso, sfregandosi contro di lui. «L'idea è questa...»

Gemono. La pittura finisce di cristallizzare con uno scintillio.

«Eccoti, finalmente» gli mormora Thor all'orecchio, dopo averlo baciato.

Loki chiude gli occhi, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo.

«Eccomi.»

È il momento. Lo sente come sente il _sei_ _ð_ _r_ che scorre in tutte le cose, sicuro e inarrestabile.

Si baciano ancora, e ancora, spogliandosi fino a restare nudi e finalmente pelle contro pelle. È passato troppo tempo.

Le mani di Thor sono dappertutto, danno forma al fuoco che lo attraversa. Il momento è arrivato. Loki saprà esattamente quando accadrà, perché l'impulso che domina il suo corpo alla vicinanza di Thor – così vicino ora, oh, vicino e suo, soltanto suo, per sempre – quell'impulso affievolirà sino a scomparire, lasciandolo di nuovo padrone di se stesso. O forse non il solo padrone.

Loki deglutisce. Non è stato cresciuto per affrontare questo... ma, forse, la libertà che ha sempre cercato sta anche in quello.

Sarà il figlio di Thor, quello che avrà.

«Thor... _Thor._ »

Oh sì, _sì_. Getta indietro la testa. Thor è solido come una roccia, e caldo, la sua lingua un po' ruvida sui capezzoli. Sotto la mascella. Nell'incavo di un braccio.

Loki aveva dimenticato la soddisfazione data dal sentire i suoi muscoli sotto le mani. Lo muovono o lo tengono fermo con una facilità che lo ha sempre eccitato e irritato in egual misura. I suoi polmoni potenti espandono la sua cassa toracica, accrescendo la sua mole. Le sue cosce si gonfiano, un movimento meno coordinato fa guizzare il suo magnifico uccello contro l'ombelico di Loki. Le sue mani fra i capelli, sul viso, sul ventre...

Quando rimane sulla schiena tra i velluti e i cuscini, esposto, Loki è pronto a implorare.

 

Loki è bellissimo e suo, e lo vuole. Mentre lo bacia, Thor gli succhia la lingua e lo tocca fra le gambe, dita che scivolano raccogliendo fluido. Preme il naso nella sua guancia. Un po' gli dispiace che la pittura resti intatta. Vorrebbe rovinarlo tutto.

«Stai bene?» gli chiede, accorgendosi che è di nuovo teso. Con tocco esperto gli strappa un gemito.

«Sono intorpidito... dal sollievo» ansima lui. «Non resterò zitello.»

Thor ride ancora, insieme a lui stavolta. Poi si solleva per guardarlo come si deve.

Completamente nudo, con le pennellate precise e luminose delle linee su tutto il corpo, è un'opera d'arte uscita dal passato. Ripensa alla miniatura del codice che gli ha fatto avere e legge le rune, segue il loro percorso, pensando che gli è stato donato qualcosa di inestimabile.

«Sei incredibile.»

Quando arriva al ventre Loki spalanca le cosce, inarcando la schiena.

La Linea continua fra le sue gambe, passando sopra il suo uccello – duro e dorato come un dannato scettro, blu solo in punta dove il glande umido si è scoperto – e incuneandosi fra le curve delle cosce, oltre i testicoli snelli. Termina sull'ano come la punta di una lancia. In mezzo a quel mare d'oro, tra le labbra schiuse dell'altro sesso di Loki, emerge la più attraente piega di pelle blu che Thor abbia mai visto, turgida e vischiosa. Sembra sporgersi in attesa di essere succhiata. Ed è esattamente quello che le accadrà.

Thor alza gli occhi, sangue che ribolle, eccitato e un po' esasperato. «Ancora tradizione?»

Il sorriso di Loki è un lampo nella notte. «Tocco personale.»

Al che Thor sorride, ferale, e percorre tutta quella via dorata con le mani, la bocca, il respiro, sino alla sua conclusione.

E' passato abbastanza tempo da farli venire due volte prima di unirsi davvero. Ancora madido dall'ultima e disteso al suo fianco, Loki lo scruta con la coda dell'occhio.

«Un'altra?» fa Thor.

Lui solleva una coscia, gliela passa sopra i fianchi e gli sale addosso con una spinta di bacino. «Stavolta senza guanti di velluto» dice, espressione seria.

I loro sessi si toccano, risvegliando Thor. Loki è così bagnato da gocciolare.

«Ti voglio dentro» sussurra, prima di aprirgli la bocca con la lingua. «Voglio sentirti. E' da quando te ne sei andato da Jötunheim che non penso ad altro.»

Con un mugolio, Thor chiude gli occhi e cerca frizione ondulando i fianchi. Loki gli morde un lobo.

«Facciamo questo bambino, Thor.»

« _Sì._ »

Si baciano con passione, per metà incontro e per metà scontro, finché Loki non si stacca e si raddrizza prendendolo in mano.

«E dunque, dio della fertilità» ansima, guidandolo dentro il suo corpo. «Vediamo se sei all'altezza della tua fama.»

 

Oh, la pressione. Sino al centro pulsante del suo ventre. La pienezza, il calore. Il senso atavico di _giusto_ e _di più_.

Per pochi istanti Loki non riesce a pensare che a quelli, roteando il bacino per sentirli costantemente. Poi è di nuovo sulla schiena, gambe avvolte intorno alla vita di Thor, premuto nel materasso mentre lui lo prende con tutta la sua forza.

Thor non delude, come sempre. La sensazione di essere penetrato, la profondità di ogni spinta fanno arcuare Loki con violenza. Grida. Affonda le unghie nelle scapole di Thor, poi si riprende e dà esattamente quanto riceve, incontrando i suoi movimenti.

Quando vengono, il seme caldo di Thor lo riempie. Soffoca un singhiozzo, colto da un altro orgasmo.

La sua mente e il suo corpo sono pieni di lui, può soltanto tenersi aggrappato, tenerlo vicino. E per questo non sa da dove origini la coscienza di cosa accade. È breve e fuggevole, ma nitida. Avvinghiati l'uno all'altro sotto lo sguardo silenzioso delle stelle, come i sovrani che li hanno preceduti, lui e Thor stanno creando il futuro dei mondi.

 

 

II

 

Mentre le galassie ruotano pigramente intorno a loro, Thor ricorda vecchi amici e pensa a tutte le cose e le persone che la mano della vita gli ha portato via. Poi guarda Loki e pensa alle cose che invece non ha perduto, ma conservato o ritrovato. Oggi lo rendono un uomo migliore.

La più importante è lì, accanto a lui – sempre accanto, ormai, nel bene e nel male. La persona con cui condivide ogni giorno la sua vita, con lui sentinella inamovibile nel fiume eterno del tempo.

Con la benevolenza del destino, e la determinazione di Thor, saranno insieme fino alla fine.

Sorride e Loki gli si fa più vicino.

 

 

III

 

Loki si sveglia al riverbero di mondi lontani, ovattati nella cupola dell'Osservatorio. Thor dorme contro di lui, un braccio proteso oltre il suo petto, capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino. Per qualche tempo Loki guarda la nave. Poi gira la testa verso di lui.

Si sente... felice. In pace.

Credeva che questo tipo di felicità non potesse esistere oltre l'infanzia, che le realtà ciniche dell'età adulta ne sgretolassero l'idea un po' ogni giorno, lasciandola a splendere come miraggio soltanto nella mente degli ottimisti. Credeva che, soprattutto nella vita di persone come loro, non potesse realizzarsi. Ma Thor l'ha resa possibile. Gliel'ha donata con testarda generosità, creandola dal sole che è la sua mente. Oh, non sarà sempre così pura, certo. Dove la luce è più forte, più nere sono le ombre. Ma Loki, nel guardarlo, sente il suo cuore scoppiare ugualmente di mille emozioni.

Non vuole più che debba essere Thor a dare tutto. Potrebbe dare e dare fino a prosciugarsi, e Loki si rende conto che non può permetterlo. È completo, ora... farà la sua parte senza sottrarsi.

E se avrà paura (oh, ne avrà), trarrà forza dalla nozione che il suo amore è il cardine del mondo di Thor.

Loki guarda su, e il peso di Thor lo àncora contro l'oceano di galassie che li sovrasta. Sente che potrebbe perdersi di nuovo se lo lasciasse andare; ma Thor non lo farà. Non l'ha mai lasciato davvero andare, per tutte le loro vite, ed è grazie alla sua ostinata perseveranza che oggi hanno vinto.

Tutto ciò che hanno vissuto, pensa – tutto ciò che hanno accolto e rifiutato, appreso, rinnegato – tutto conduceva lì, a quel momento.

Le vie del destino sono imperscrutabili.

 _Ti amo,_ pensa, premendo il viso contro la sua fronte. _Mi avrai sino alla fine dei nostri giorni._ _Questo giuro una volta, questo giuro due volte, questo giuro tre volte._

Loki cinge le spalle di Thor e si tiene stretto, stretto.

 

oo FINE oo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Bonus]**  
>  Quando glielo dicono, Fandral ha un sussulto di singhiozzo. Poi si piega in due e ride, ruggisce – si sgola. I Guerrieri Due e Sif si scambiano un'occhiata.  
> «Non dirci che non te l'aspettavi» fa Hogun.  
> E Sif: «Non c'è niente da ridere.»  
> «Oh, non sono d'accordo, moglie mia» boccheggia Fandral, tirandosi su a fatica. «C'è molto, molto da ridere. Non credevo che Thor fosse così pazzo! Loki? Loki il Possessivo? Loki dalle Mille Risorse? Thor si sta condannando a una vita di monogamia terminale!»  
> Si ferma a riflettere.  
> «Non che mi dispiaccia veder diradare la concorrenza.»  
> Sif gli assesta un cazzotto sul muso. Volstagg scuote la testa, poi sorride.  
> «L'amor non è bello...»
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> Non ho saputo resistere XD era un siparietto che avevo scritto da più di un anno. Sentitevi liberi di ignorarlo se vi rovina la sacralità del finale.  
> * La frase sulla monogamia terminale è un omaggio al bellissimo _Sliding Doors_.  
>  Ee... basta. Questa parte della serie è finita. Le prossime le saranno collegate in modo abbastanza stretto, comunque, quindi non temete, ritroverete ancora questa atmosfera.
> 
> E se avete tempo, mi farebbe un gran piacere sentire le vostre opinioni ❤
> 
> Sniff... bye _Doveri_!


End file.
